Pyrokinesis: Book 1
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Jiao, a random villager on Kyoshi island, she really didn't seem that important. However when she is forced to go on a journey with the Avatar, her world gets spun upside down. Apparently she has a unique ability set things aflame by simply looking at them. Which does wonders for her combat, but not so much for her sanity.It seems that she was picked to handle supernatural things.
1. PSI

**Chapter one**

**PSI**

This town...

_It would look beautiful covered in flames._

This is Kyoshi Island, home of the Kyoshi warriors.

_The smell of burning flesh, will surely fill your heart with joy._

She was not born here, she wasn't a part of the warriors.

_Pointless dribble, why is everyone here still alive?_

Black hair, red eyes, something not natural, but nothing was ever natural for the girl known as Jiāo. Nothing ever was right in her mind, not with her sanity or those voices in her head.

_You should kill everyone._

_I don't want to_

_Yes you do..._

_Snap rework._

The town was always beautiful this year, even in the dead of winter the town always had a heat to it that allowed light wear; it was nice to go about during the day and simply take in the scenery.

Yes, the town was always in a heat.

It was hot...

It was hot...

Every day the heat continued, never changing its tempo. The grass was always green and the lake was never frozen.

They were on an island after all, so of course it would be warm. Most islands had their own seasons and temperatures anyway, so the heat is only natural, because on Kyoshi Island, it was always hot.

Something to ignite, or rather, never anything to ignite, It was always a damp heat, but even damp things may catch fire when an outside force effects them.

In other words, it was just another day for Jiao. Nothing out of the ordinary, the heat will be constant and the lake will never be frozen.

The town will continue to be cut off from the rest of the world, staying neutral as long as possible.

The one hundred year war, something Jiao never thought about, because she never had to think about it. She wasn't a warrior so training for such an event never entered her head. Though she was athletic, thinking about something like that, when people who jobs were to think about important things was a nuisance.

Jiao let out a sigh as she looked up at the sun.

"Every day feels like summer here, I guess that is alright, I don't have anything heavy to wear anyway." Jiao simply stated such a thing out loud, not worrying about who heard or not.

In the middle of the town, people walked about, having not a care in the world, but that is the joy of living on such an island.

"Yeah, lazy da-!"

_Burn, have the flesh pop under the heat, engulf everything in a red and orange tint of visible air._

Jiao clenched her chest; she clenched it as if a dagger pierced it.

Simply thinking about those things hurt, not only her mind, but her body as well.

People should not want to burn the flesh off of others.

Jiao took deep breaths, burning those things from her head.

"I have to remember to thank that woman..." Jiao said to herself, still in pain of those wicked thoughts.

Jiao was a friendly person that was certain. However she didn't have a lot of friends.

The reason was a simple one, she simply was unsettling. She reminded people of a certain thing they didn't want to be reminded of.

Death, she always gave off a certain aura of death.

Either she was collapsing or something was always dead at her feet, either way no one wanted to be reminded of their mortality, so people stayed away from her.

They weren't cruel; Jiao could actually feel a hint of guilt emanating from the people around her. As they did want to get to know her, but they simply could not, it was not in a normal persons power to understand her.

Jiao doubted, even the Avatar could.

But that woman did understand Jiao.

A friend that helped her a long time ago, she gave her a simple gift, a simple ring and that made a world of difference.

That is why she had to thank her; even if that blond haired woman wasn't there she had to thank her for everything she had done.

"_I really should be getting back home."_ Those were the thoughts of Jiao.

If she stayed out to late, her mother would get worried.

While she was indeed a very relaxed person, Jiao mother wasn't too fond of the idea of her daughter passing or falling out in the middle of the street, even if everyone knew everybody in town.

"Oh, Jiao."

The red eyed girl eye twitched as she turned around to face the familiar girl.

Her name was Suki, and she was the current head of the Kyoshi Warriors, Jiao knew her, but they really weren't on a personal level. Just two people who happened to know each other's names.

Suki, she looked about fifteen years of age. Auburn hair, she wore makeup matching the founder of the island.

She was a Kyoshi warrior after all, so she should wear the dress and makeup with honor.

As for Jiao, she wasn't a natural born resident of the island, she was from the Fire Nation after all. But after a certain incident, she and her mother came to the island in secrecy.

"Hi, Suki." Jiao smiled, that is all she could do after all.

Of course Suki wasn't alone; no she had a group of her warriors behind her. Jiao didn't really know any of them personally, the only reason she even knew Suki was because she asked her if she would like the join the Kyoshi warriors.

Despite her condition, Jiao considered herself to be physically fit, even if it was mostly her mother's doing.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join us in our petrol." Suki asked such as simple question as Jiao simply looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I would love to, but I really should be getting home." Jiao scratched the back of her head.

Jiao never considered herself shy, in fact she had a pretty outgoing personality, but her condition made it a chore to be around her, it really didn't bother her much.

"I see, well maybe next time." That was Suki's reply.

She and her group walked away, Jiao noted the hints of awkwardness coming from the other warriors, they probably were against the idea of Jiao going with them.

Jiao sighed once again as she stretched slightly. "I really should be getting home."

The town was surprisingly large, but it was an island after all so they had room to build, though the large amount of small children running around was rather annoying, at least to Jiao.

The blacked haired girl walked up the steps towards her home, it wasn't large, it didn't have to be, only two people lived there after all.

Jiao opened the front door with ease, only to be greeted with a familiar sight.

Her mother was sleeping on the couch as usual, she was obviously in her late thirties, the woman had black hair and gray eyes.

"Mom, should you really be sleeping like that?" Jiao smiled as she raised her voice ever so slightly.

The woman yawn, before she stretched, she had rather dull eyes she was obviously drowsy as the woman known as Sǐwáng smiled at her daughter.

"Eh, I guess you're right, but cooking is kind of a pain. Plus it's to early for dinner, even if it's to late for lunch." Siwang paused for a moment as her expression hardened.

"You didn't collapse today, did you?"

It was a question that she always asked Jiao when she got home, despite her appearance she really did care about her daughter's wellbeing.

Jiao couldn't help but smile, because even if everyone else was too scared to be around her, there was at least one person she could count on.

"No, just a slight pain, that's all." Jiao replied to her mother, as the older woman sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that, please don't over work yourself, I don't want my daughter to die before me." The woman smiled as Jiao simply scratched the back of her head.

Her mother always spoke of death so leisurely, though she was once an assassin.

Actually that was the event that lead her and Jiao to this island, her mother was an assassin and to make a long story short, she killed the wrong person and something ended up killing Jiao father.

The word thing was used, because that **thing** clearly wasn't human.

Yes...that **thing **held her father's head so perfectly.

_Not human_

_Not human_

_Not human_

_Not human _

_Not human_

_Not human_

_Because something like that, shouldn't exist _

_Som...!_

"EH." Jiao gave a short cough as she clenched her chest, her mother's eyes widened before they narrowed once again.

There was no point to running towards her daughter, there was nothing she could do for her other than recommend she get plenty of rest and hope she follows her advice.

"Maybe, you should take a short nap." Sǐwáng recommended such a pointless thing, she herself knew it was pointless, but still did it anyway.

"Y-yeah, that would be for the best." Jiao did not argue with something like that, she was already feeling pretty terrible and it would pointless to stay awake when it only brings pain.

"Yeah, I'll go to bed..."

Not a single word more was exchanged between the two, Jiao simply walked past her mother as she headed towards her room, and towards her bed.

Her room wasn't anything special, it was simply a room with a handful of objects that had no meaning to them, in the center of the room stood a bed, and sheets brown and white lied over it.

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep, even if I die I'll wake up later..." Jiao slowly entered the bed that was perfectly made just for her.

Sleep slowly crept towards the girl, she'll wake up, and she always does.

Jiao opened her eyes; the only light that was shining was from the moon slowly peeking in from her window.

No doubt, she slept through the day and into the night, an annoying habit she obtained. Mostly due to the amount of naps she took during the daylight.

"...Eh." Jiao clenched her chest once again, something is not right.

_Tonight is not right, because something is here that is not right._

_You need to find that_

_You need to kill that_

_Because something like that_

_Should not exist_

"Yeah, I need to go and find that, because..." Jiao lifted herself from her bed.

She wanted to head towards the forest, she will leave though her window, going out through the front would be foolish, and she would run the risk of waking her mother.

So through the window she went, there was no glass, such a house did not have that sort of thing.

Jiao looked around the town; it had a completely different air about it, as if it was stuck in some sort of horror story.

One could sneak in and slit everyone throats, because that would be funny.

No, watching someone burn was even funnier.

"I should go to the forest, because something is there." Jiao said to herself, because to her this is a dream after all, and going into the forest at night during a dream would cause no harm.

So she simply left such an area, she left the empty night town and headed towards the forest of the island, she'll find what she was looking for there, she will find that, because this was a dream and even if one's head is crushed she would wake up.

But this wasn't a dream.

Through the forest she went, nothing out of the ordinary, this forest never changed, not in the ten years that Jiao have lived on the island had the forest changed.

It was hot, even at night, because this was an island after all, it might as well be its own separate world from the rest of the planet.

The leaves in the forest looked similar to black stars that devoured all light, nothing shined through such darkness, most people would have turned back at this point.

But not Jiao, she needed something from this forest, because something that shouldn't exist was there.

Deeper, deeper, deeper.

Each step, a small sound of leaves breaking filled the night sky, in tell she saw it, she saw something that should not exist.

A dome of light broke the darkness, a light that wasn't the sun or flame, something similar to rays pierced every bit of darkness that had once developed the night sky.

The center of the light was blocked by leaves, but Jiao had to see such a thing, she had to see it.

So, she shifted the grass, pushed away such meaningless objects, and what she saw was marvelous.

A blond girl, no older then fifteen stood in the center of the woods, she wore a simple white dress, her eyes were golden, something not natural.

But, those were not the most marvelous things about her.

The most amazing thing about this, was the four white out stretched wings coming from the girls back, white similar to that of an owl-hawk, wings that extended just under the trees, those wings...those wings.

"Oh, so you made it, it was hard to find the wave length to sort out your brain, but I guessed it worked!" The blond girl cheered, Jiao heart stopped.

No doubt, she was talking to her, that was a undeniable fact, she was being talked to by such a thing.

"Please, come closer, if you don't I'll have to tear of your legs!" The blond girl said something like that, with a sort of innocence that was far more frightening then any sort of murderous intent.

No doubt, if Jiao did not follow those directions, she would have been missing two legs.

So, the girl from the Fire Nation got closer to the girl with the white wings.

"Yes, yes, the red witch was right, you really were here all along, but out of all of them she could pick, why you, I wonder, I wonder." The blond girl crossed her arms as Jiao simply stared at her, confusing was too weak of a word to describe such a scene.

"Um, who are you?" Jiao asked a simple question as the blond girl simply scratched the back of her head.

"Eh, the name is, A.S. It's kind of weird I know." Jiao simply blinked at such a name, because that wasn't a name humans gave their children.

"But enough about me, what about you, "Miss. ignite anything by staring at it"

_Thump_

She wasn't supposed to know that.

_That was taboo; no one should be able to bend without movement, but..._

"Then again, I don't think you are a bender." A.S. added to her statement, before she continued.

"We don't feel like paying travel expense, so go with the Avatar, if you don't I'll kill you." A.S. said such a thing as if it was a fact, not a threat, but there was one problem with such a request.

"Avatar, I have no idea where he is..." Jiao pointed out as A.S. simply tilted her head.

"What are you talking about, he and his friends were captured and now they are staying at the village, unless you missed something like that.

Jiao, in fact did miss something like that, she slept through such an event, while everyone else crowded around him, though considering her she and her mother were, it may have been for the best.

"Find a way to go with him, the Red Witch wants you do, unless you forgot who helped you that one time." As, A.S. said those words Jiao eyes widened.

"You mean that woman?" Jiao asked as the blond girl nodded.

"Yes, but before I forget."

_Not human_

Two familiar words sprung into Jiao head.

"I want to test something..." The blond girl grinned, as her wings started to shake.

_Should not exist_

Those white wings, perfect in every way started to bend and break, shuttering to an unknown tempo, before finally the top right one split into that of a mouth.

Those were not wings, those were not wings at all, they were something, but they were not wings.

They surely will rip her apart, they will clench her limbs and pull them apart perfectly, they will devour Jiao, they really will devour her.

_Burn such a thing, because they will devour you if you don't._

"Please, can you burn my wing for me?" Those were the only words the existed A.S. mouth before the abomination that was protruding out of her back lunged at Jiao.

_Yeah, it will kill you if you don't burn it._

"Yeah, I should burn it..."

Not a single movement, not a single movement was made, as the creature attached to the blond girls back caught flame.

It did not scream, it just wiggled and twitched, this only made the sight even more unsettling, A.S. simply looked at her wing in amazement.

"Even though your flames are red, they are hotter the lightning, color is just an object to you, once your flames start burning they will not stop unless you command them to do so, I bet you could even puncture steel with those flames." The blond haired girl reached around her back, and twisted the currently burning wing off.

It fell to the ground, still wiggling, the flames sering its unseen flesh, in seconds the wing was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Gah!" Jiao held her chest as she collapsed.

She did something that she wasn't suppose to do, something a human should not be able to do.

_Yeah, I'll sleep again, even if I die, I'll wake up, so I'll sleep for now._

**Author notes**

**Yeah, this was suppose to be the original lunatic eyes, but was changed because it seemed to dull.**

**The Gaang will make an appearance next chapter, if this is received well enough.**

**And, I'll give you a hint to who A.S. is, she is another Avatar, but from where.**


	2. That was a dream

**Chapter 2**

**That was a dream**

"_That was a dream right?"_

_Yeah, it had to be a dream, because blond girls with wings that turn unto mouths do not exist, because that isn't logical, so what happened last night was a dream..._

Jiao opened her eyes, a nice ray of sunlight entered her room, nothing was different in anyway, one may question of she even went out the night before, but of course she didn't because such a sight was a dream.

The girl slowly crept out of her bed, her sleeping attire wasn't anything important, as she let out a small yawn.

"_Yeah, because that is impossible, it was only a dream, the Avatar coming here is idiotic, almost as idiotic as a blond girl with giant wings._

She quickly changed clothes, that was the first thing she did, the next would be greeting her mother.

Jiao opened the door to the main room, only to see her mother sleeping on the couch once again, Jiao then turned to the kitchen, and noticed a half-finished meal being made. It seemed that her mother started making breakfast, but fell asleep halfway through.

Jiao was conflicted on whether she should wake her mother up, or continue to let her dream. Jiao wasn't terribly hungry at the moment, but leaving the house without telling her mother would just make the woman worry.

With a small sigh, Jiao shook the woman ever so slightly.

"Ah, Jiao what are you doing up so early?" Siwang asked her daughter, as Jiao smiled.

It really wasn't that early, probably late morning, but Siwang sleeping habits were rather odd, probably because when she was once an assassin she stayed up all night and slept during the day, humans need their sleep no matter when or where they get it.

"It's not that early mom; would you like me to finish breakfast for you?" Jiao asked a simple question as Siwang shook her head.

"Nah, I probably finish around lunch time, it's pretty odd to have breakfast this late." The woman replied to her daughter before she paused.

"...The Avatar has stopped by the village." Jiao eyes widened as Siwang said those words.

Such things shouldn't be happening, because that would give proof that Jiao indeed talked to a winged blond girl in the forest, but that is impossible because winged blond girls are not real, at least not in the mortal realm.

"Um, well I guess that is interesting." Jiao pretended to be uninterested, and that really wasn't too far from the truth.

No doubt she heard about the Avatar, but she always thought of him as a legend, and only recently did rumors pop up of his return, he was supposed to be a symbol of hope for people, however Jiao lived in the Fire Nation for six years of her life then moved to Kyoshi island after that incident.

She didn't hate the Fire Nation, it's not like they ordered a hit on her and her family, Jiaos father's death was an independent event that had nothing to do with any of the nations.

"I would prefer you stay away from someone like that." The silver eyed woman told her daughter as Jiao smiled.

She didn't have to tell her something like that; Jiao was already planning on avoiding someone as troublesome as that, especially after what the blond girl said.

"Don't worry mom, I don't even know what the Avatar looks like, so me meeting him is quite slim." Jiao let those words escape her mouth, not realizing how idiotic that line of thinking was.

It is true, if you do not know someone it is harder to meet them, however not knowing them also allows you to meet them by accident, one should know who they are avoiding instead of being ignorant of those things.

"Well, just try to avoid him please, I don't want us being found out as Fire Nation, or having you kidnapped." Siwang knew her daughter wasn't really the type to cause trouble, she was rather thankful for having such a well behaved child.

"Okay I promise, well I'll be off; I'll be back by lunch." Jiao smiled once more as she exited her home as Siwang let out a sigh.

"She always goes out, but she never has any place to go, I wonder who she gets that from." With one final yawn, Siwang slumped back on the couch and fell to sleep.

It was sunny once again, it felt like summer, but it really wasn't.

Even in winter it was warm here, no one was complaining, but Jiao wouldn't have minded more diversity, even if it was a pointless thing to want.

Yeah, as she walked around town, she wouldn't want to ask for something meaningless as diversity, because even if everything was the same, it really wasn't a problem with it, ones happiness is the most important thing, and to want change for the sake of change is quite idiotic.

"Bah, why am I thinking about these things?" Jiao sighed as she scratched the back of her head.

She was near the shops, it seemed pointless to go near such an area with as little money she had on her, but it was still nice to window shop and what not.

"Maybe I should buy a snack or something." Jiao stated her idea out loud.

She wasn't particularly hungry, but it was about two hours in tell lunch and buying something small just encase she did get hungry wasn't the worst idea she ever had, though she hesitated for a moment.

"Eh, I already weigh about one hundred and forty pounds; do I really want to weigh more?" One must question Jiao common sense for stating her weight out loud, but it really wasn't a big deal.

"_Sigh, whatever, I'll just get it anyway, it's_ _like it will make that big a difference in the long run"_

With a shrug, Jiao simply walked up to a fruit stand.

The fruit was aliened in such a way that they were sorted by color and size, rows by color columns by size, it was quite nice actually, but rather useless considering you still couldn't tell what each of them were, in the end you had to already have tasted them to know, fortunately for Jiao, she already tasted everything at this shop.

"_Now that I think about it, we really do eat a lot of fruit and fish here."_ Jiao pushed her finger to her lips as she thought about not only her selection, but what she had been eating up to this point.

"_Whatever, it really wasn't that big a deal in the end."_ With little hesitation she placed her hand on the fruit she finally decided to grab, only to touch someone's hand.

A small pause, as Jiao looked up to see the person she made contact with.

She didn't seem to be from the island, her skin was dark and she had blue eyes, something like two ocean separated from one another, actual her whole being seemed to be blue, if her, blue pants, blue shirt.

She was probably from the Water tribe, at least that is what Jiao assumed, she could just be a girl with an odd taste in clothing.

That would actually be the more likely outcome, as the natives of this island were very hostile towards outsiders, fearing for Fire Nation spies, but that was actual pretty idiotic, considering the fact that the Fire Nation probably wouldn't waste time sneaking around in such a way.

"Oh, my bad." The girl quickly lifted her hand as Jiao stared at her hair.

"_What's up with her hair, eh if she really is from another nation, I have no right to judge." _

Jiao quickly snapped out of her daze, and finally gave a reply.

"Ah, no big deal, it was my fault; I should have been paying attention." Jiao scratched the back of her head.

Further exception reveled she wore a necklace; no doubt about at this point, she really was from the Water tribe.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Jiao asked.

The girl simply stared at Jiao, she seemed shock by the question, not because it was an odd question, but the girl simply assumed she already knew.

"No, me and my friends are just stopping by here for a little while." Jiao seemed even more confused, as mentioned earlier the residents of the island usually don't take kindly to strangers.

"That is rather odd, usually people around here would feed any visitor to the Unagi." Jiao pointed out as the girl sighed.

"We almost were, but being friends with the Avatar kind of helped us out of that situation." Jiao eye almost twitched as the blue eye girl said the word Avatar.

Yeah, that was the kind of person she was supposed to avoid, but it seems like Jiao had a run in with a little bad luck, or good luck some would call it.

"Is that for a fact." Jiao smiled nervously.

She realized it would probably be for the best to end the conversation as quickly as possible, but Jiao didn't want to be rude, it really wasn't in her nature to be such.

"_I'll ask for her name, then I'll make up an excuse to leave." _It was a simple plan, one that could not fail, unless something idiotic happened.

"So, Miss, what is your name?" Jiao asked.

"Katara, and yours?"

"Jiao, nothing special or anything." Jiao answered Katara.

It really wasn't a big deal to give her name, if what Katara was saying was true, then her and the Avatar would be leaving the Island soon, and all Jiaos worries would vanish.

"Well, Katara, I must be go-"

Jiao eye twitched as she held her chest, _"Out of all the horrible times." _Katara eyes seem to widen as she looked at the black haired girl, who was obviously in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Katara asked such a simple question as Jiao opened one of her eyes, still wincing in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably ate breakfast to fast or something, anyway I'll be seeing you!"

Jiao did not give the girl from the southern Water tribe a chance to respond, she quickly left the stand where they were once talking, trying to find a secluded area to herself.

After a minute of searching, Jiao found a lone tree, no one else was in the area, despite the fact she was technically still in town, but this did not concern Jiao, in all honesty she was quite thankful for this fact, she pushed her back up against the trunk as she slowly slid down.

"Gee, this actually hurts pretty badly." Jiao took another deep breath as she continued to hold her chest.

_Thump_

It really was painful, it felt as if something was digging in Jiao chest ready to split it open like a flower blooming, even something as terrifying as that, really would be beautiful to look at.

_Maybe if you burned something, then the pain would be lessened._

"Yeah, but you have to burn the base first, because it's funnier to watch the flames move up then move down, if they move down then the head will be burned and you can't listen to the screams." Jiao said this fact out loud as she continued to grip her breast.

_I really should rest a little bit, but I should go home to do such a thing._

"I should get home, because I might cough up my heart if a stay like this, or maybe I'll burn my insides by accident." Jiao chuckled; it was funny because of how cruel such an event would be.

As Jiao took another deep breath a familiar voice from a dream, that really wasn't a dream called out to her.

"Hey, if you are going to lie around, then maybe I should have killed you last night."

That blond girl, was standing over top Jiao, looking down at the girl, yeah that blond girl who's name was quite short, a name that was simply A.S.

The blond girl in the white dress continued to look at Jiao, her wings no longer visible in the light of the sun, despite the fact that her eyes were golden; she seemed like a being that wasn't made for the sunlight, a being that should only be visible at night.

"Yeah, but this is a dream to, because you don't exist." Jiao have a weak laugh as A.S. glared at the red eyed teen.

"Eh, how can you deny me when I'm right in front of you, maybe it's because your brain is all screwed up and you insides are all broken, but even then you'll maximum life expectancy is only seventy, but that is still pretty good." The blond girl smiled as Jiao took a deep breath.

She was finally stabilizing, which made the sight of the blond girl even worse.

"That means, she really isn't a hallucination." Jiao sighed as the blond girl frowned.

"That's just rude, I took you back home after you fainted last night, and that is the thanks I get, people on this planet are so rude." A.S. replied as Jiao frowned.

Jiao really shouldn't be around these types of people, at this current moment this blond girl was worse the eleven Avatars, at least on the weirdness level, so being around her would put Jiao in risk of having something weird happen to her, and that is something she wanted to avoid.

"Yeah, but that's no good, because I really can't talk to weird and important people like you, it will just get me in trouble, so can you please pretend we never meet, or talk to the Avatar, I'm sure he can help with whatever problem you are having." Jiao replied to A.S.

The blond girl crossed her arms as she bit her lip, she was clearly frustrated in the way things were going.

"Because, the person who wants you already has access to an Avatar, she does not need another one, having two of something is pretty dumb when you already have one of something." A.S. said a rather redundant statement as Jiao picked herself up from off the ground.

"_Yeah, this girl is crazy, no doubt about it, I can't believe I thought she had wings last night, maybe I was on something."_

"Well, I must be off now, I really don't know where the person you are looking for is, but I certainly don't know."

As Jiao said those words, A.S. face twisted with anger, it seemed the weird blond girl could show genuine anger, or at least frustration.

"Gee, if you going to be like that, why don't I just kill you here, I mean you aren't important, plus look at it this way, you are going to die sooner or later, so you lose nothing by dying here." The blond girl gained a cruel smile; her eyes were no longer that of a human.

She really would kill Jiao, because something like that isn't really a big deal to her, a monster that eats people would eat anyone given enough incentive to do so she would do it right on the spot, even if there were people looking, something non-human does not have to worry about what humans think of them.

Jiao gained a feeling, in the pit of her stomach, something she should had saw coming, she realized one thing she should have done, and that was stay home that day.

"_No, that's not possible; people don't kill people in the middle of the day, in front of everyone. Unless it's an execution, but this isn't anything like that..." _Jiao held her breath.

Even if she couldn't kill her, it would probably best just to go along with what A.S. said, even if it meant getting in some weird situation; rather do that then get into a fight.

"Eh okay, I'll help you do the thing you need to do, or something." Jiao sighed.

It probably would be a simple task, nothing too far out there, so even if it took all day, it would be better than having a crazy blond chick follows you around.

"You promise, you know a promise is absolute." The blond girl pointed out as Jiao scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I promise." Jiao sighed.

She really was bound now, a promise really shouldn't be broken, unless you are garbage one should follow through completely, so no matter the objective Jiao really couldn't back out now.

"Good, now go with the Avatar." A.S. said such a thing as if it were easy, said something like that without a hint of sarcasm.

That was idiotic, something like that really couldn't be done, so even trying would be pointless.

"That's not possible, I wouldn't do something like that, even if I did promise, if you haven't noticed yet, I have a home here, with a mom, so going out and helping the Avatar is out of the question, now if you want me to help you met him or something, I can do that." Jiao pointed out as A.S. sighed.

"Yes, but it's you destiny!" There was a hint of idiocy around those words.

Fate and destiny were pretty idiotic, especially when you are tied to another person, it basically means that you are living to do one thing for a single person, which is pretty stupid.

"Even if that were the case, I still wouldn't do it unless I wanted to, and I don't." For a split second, something crossed Jiao mind.

"_This conversation is actually pretty weird, odd wouldn't even cover it."_ Jiao thought to herself ass A.S. giggled.

"Well, actually I lied, your existence has no bearing on whether or not the Avatar succeeds or not, I just thought saying that would get you more excited." The blond girl added, as she looked towards the sun.

"Well, if I'm not going to help him, why do you want me to go with him, and just to point out, I'm not an assassin." Jiao stated.

She really wasn't a killer, in all honesty she couldn't harm another human being, no matter how angry they made her, and it really wasn't in her nature.

"No, nothing likes that, but the Avatar has a flying bison, and we need you to move around a lot, so the obvious choice would to have you go with him." A.S. smiled creating even more confusion.

"Oh, you say you aren't an assassin, but you burned off one of my wings last night." The blond girl's eyes narrowed.

"No, that can't be right, because that was a dream remember?" Jiao laughed.

She knew it wasn't a dream, but her mind really couldn't take if that was a reality, because blond girls with wings really shouldn't exist.

"So, why not go with the Avatar, it will be super awesome." A.S. smiled once more as Jiao shook her head.

"No, and stop asking me, I'm not going to do something so troublesome, especially if I can help it, so please stop asking." Jiao seemed to not want to budge on the matter, and can one blame her, a random blond girl asked to drop everything in your life to go with someone as troublesome as the Avatar, it seems rather rude.

"You know what, never mind." Jiao eyes widened as the blond haired girl said those words.

"_She's probably giving up, really I can't believe she would try to make me do something so pointless." _Jiao thoughts were correct; the girl named A.S. was done talking.

"Gah!" A force similar to a boulder smashed against Jiao chest, it was a fist.

"Go to sleep, you'll probably wake up in a day or two, so just sleep..." A.S. smiled one more time before Jiao vision blacked.

"_Am I being...kidnapped?" _

**Author notes.**

**Meh, A bit forced I know, but it was the only way to get the story moving at a decent pace, read and review.**

**What do you think of Jiao character so far?**


	3. Waking up

**Chapter 3**

**Au_thor notes_**

* * *

**_Yeah, I'm putting them at the start since people don't read them at the end, so review please, I need to know what people think of the story._**

* * *

**Waking up**

_Yes, something like that really would be in poor taste, not waking up and having others worry about me._

_When I open my eyes, I'll be back in my bed, no questions ask, I can put this horrible dream behind me._

_Yeah, when I wake up, I'll be able to put this horrible dream behind me..._

The sunlight crept into Jiao eyes as they slowly fluttered open.

She was not laying on a soft mattress, but rather an uncomfortably sleeping bag on the hard dusty ground, it was not the best situation to be in at the time.

Without hesitation, Jiao tried to shift and move her body, but had little luck, for some odd reason her body felt like flab, no energy in it what so ever, it wasn't like her normal condition at all, where sudden fatigue and intense pain would shoot through her body, this was differently different.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." A familiar voice stated.

A girl with blue eyes and a unique hair style entered Jiao vision, she only met this girl once, but she knew her name, because one time, they talked about such a pointless thing.

"Katara?" Jiao slowly lifted her head; the current area really was just a rocky area, nearly completely flat except a stone protruding out of the ground.

"Yeah, we can talk later, but you really shouldn't be moving right now, your body hasn't had any nutrition since we found you unconscious, so if you move around too much you'll just get weaker." The girl from the Water tribe pointed out as Jiao sighed.

That explained why she was so weak, lack of food and water was getting to her, and unfortunately someone cannot eat while they are asleep no matter how much they tried, it was simply something a human could not do.

"That maybe be true, but do you know, where I am?" Jiao asked Katara who was currently kneeling beside her.

"Near Omashu." Katara put bluntly as all life, or what little left, drained from Jiao face.

Far, that is far away from the island that Jiao had been living on just a while back, not simply annoyingly far, but far enough she simply couldn't go back on foot, that brought something even more horrifying into Jiaos head.

"_Mom, she must be worried about me..."_ Jiao winced at the thought of her mother pacing back and forth, worrying about her daughter.

That is something no parent should have to go through, not knowing where your child is, and how they are doing, just thinking about such a thing is heart wrenching, what made this fact even worse, is that Jiao wasn't the type of child that would up and leave without telling anyone, thus planting the idea that she was kidnapped _(which is true) _

"L-listen Katara, I really need to get home, like soon, so if we could go back to the island..."There was a long pause as Katara tilted her head in confusion.

"Ah, but the note said you needed to leave the island because the Fire Nation was after you." Jiao heart skipped a beat.

She didn't remember writing any note or letter, actual the only thing she remembered was being punched by that blond girl a while back.

"C-can I read it?" Jiao voice rose, despite still being rather weak she really couldn't ignore something as urgent as this.

"Well, my brother has the note, but I guess this would be the best time to introduce you to the others, though I do want you to eat something first." Katara said as Jiao eyes widened.

That was definitely something her mom would say, which is rather odd, considering the fact that she barely knew this girl and yet she was worried about her wellbeing, though no matter how strange it was, it was still kind of nice.

"Don't worry about something like that, my body is just waking up, I doubt it has anything to do with me eating or not." Jiao smiled trying to reassure the girl, even though they both knew it was a lie.

"Well, if you insist, but please don't try to overwork yourself." Katara lifted herself from the ground as she walked away.

Actually, Jiao really did feel like crap, she barely could see more the ten feet in front of her, so even if the other people Katara was talking about were near, then she probably wouldn't be able to see them at the moment due to her dizziness.

"Why me, out of all the people in the world..." Jiao let out a small groan as she took a deep breath. "Well complaining about such a thing is pointless anyway, I should focus my energy on trying to find ways home rather than complaining."

Jiao looked towards the sun; it seemed to be either late morning or noon.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about wasting my whole day." Jiao said something she would regret later.

"Oh, she's finally up." An unfamiliar male voice, boomed as Jiao looked towards the direction in which it came.

Katara was not alone, she was accompanied by two boys, one that was about sixteen, who wore clothes similar to Katara, they looked alike, enough to be brother and sister.

The other boy seemed to be a little younger than the other two, about twelve, his clothing was odd to say the least, it wasn't anything Jiao saw before at almost like a nomad of some sort, he was bald and had a large arrow going across his head.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to sleep the whole day away." The bald boy smiled as Jiao gave a small smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Jiao tried to seem confident, but her body started to waver as she slowly sunk back into her sleeping bag.

"Well, Jiao this is Sokka."

The oldest boy lifted his hand, a little bit half-heartedly, but can one really blame him for doing that, if some complete stranger took your only sleeping bag and kept it for two days without bating.

Yeah, without bathing...

"_Wow, I must smell like garbage, this is actually pretty embarrassing."_ Jiao chuckled, she had to chuckle, because if she didn't she would start crying.

"And I'm Aang." The nomad smiled.

No doubt about it, he was a nomad, Jiao mother told her about such people, they died out due to the Fire Nation, genocide is pretty cruel in the long run.

Truth be told, Jiao always thought it would be funny to see the Fire Nation up in flames, people being burned alive, woman and children screaming, she wondered why such a sight would be funny, but she guessed it was just her, which made it even more odd considering she didn't even hate the Fire Nation, it was just funny.

"...Hey, if you're an Air nomad, then that means you're the Avatar." Jiao stated this fact.

She should have acted embarrassed to be in front of the Avatar, but she was far to weak to care about something like, so pretending to care about such a thing would be pointless.

"Yeah...is it really that obvious?" Aang seemed to sigh as Jiao nodded.

"Yeah, because you are the only one who dresses like that so you have to be unique, unless you can remove that arrow." Jiao smiled as Aang scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I really do need a disguise." The Airbender smiled.

"Well, that's nice and everything, but you said you guys found me with a note, could I read it?" Jiao asked a simple question as Sokka simply shrugged and handed her the paper in question.

"...What the."

Nearly unreadable, it seemed like someone just took a list of the letters in the alphabet and stuck them together to make words, the only reason Jiao was able to understand the message was after she read the whole thing.

"Yeah, you have some really crappy handwriting." Sokka smiled as Jiao eye twitched.

"I did not write this, it was someone else, maybe a four year old." Jiao pointed out as Katara blinked.

"Well, it said you were in danger and had nowhere else to go, and we really couldn't just leave you when your village was being attacked by the Fire Nation."

Those last words sent a spike of alarm through Jiao.

"W-wait, what was the Fire Nation doing on Kyoshi Island." Jiao asked such a question as Aang scratched the back of his head.

"That was my fault, I'm sorry." Aang almost looked guilty at such a pointless fact.

"_Great." _Jiao thought to herself, as a mixture of confusion and relief filled her.

On one hand, if the Fire Nation was after Aang, then they probably wouldn't be on Kyoshi island anymore, but on the other hand she was with the Avatar, so she was in danger of the Fire Nation as well, in the end things just continued to get more and more complicated.

"As much fun as this is, shouldn't we head to Omashu?" Sokka asked as Katara glared at the boy.

"Sokka, we can't just leave this girl alone, she can barely move." Jiao groaned as the water bender stated such a fact.

"Don't worry about such a pointless thing, I'll be fine, it's not like I can get into trouble way out here, plus I don't have anything valuable to steal, just leave me something to eat and I'll be fine." Jiao insisted on such a thing as Katara frowned slightly.

Katara really wasn't in a position to deny the girl such a simple request, and despite being quite motherly, she too wanted to see Omashu.

"Well, if you really prefer that, I'll just leave you a small meal." Katara gave in as Aang smiled.

"Yeah, when we get back, you'll be able to meet Appa and Momo." The boy known as Aang smiled.

Nothing more was said, as the three left Jiao to her thoughts.

"_Well, this is rather annoying." _Jiao sighed as she looked at the bowl of soup left behind for her.

She still had a hard time moving, but she needed to eat.

"_Yeah, the more I eat, the more I gain back my strength."_ Jiao chuckled as she struggled to reach the bowl of food.

The food itself was interesting to say the least, it wasn't something she had before, Jiao was use to fish and fruits for most of her diet since she moved to Kyoshi Island, and so having something different was a breath of fresh air.

"Well, I guess I can relax now, it's not like anything will happ-"

"Hey, I finally caught up." Jiao heart sank as she saw a familiar blond girl running towards her.

Many ideas entered Jiao head, should she scream, should she yell at the blond girl no matter how little that would actually work, or just pretend she was deaf and couldn't hear anything, in hope that the girl known as A.S. would leave.

"**No, stay away from me you crazy lady!" **Despite having a lack of energy Jiao was still able to scream at her captor.

"Hey, that is just rude; I just wanted to see if my plan worked, did you read my note!" A.S. smiled as Jiao eye twitched.

Jiao had a pretty good idea who wrote the letter, she also knew it was A.S. that kidnapped her; there was no doubt about something so obvious.

"Yeah, I read your note, and it looked like crap." Jiao glared as the golden eyed girl who simply blinked.

"You mad?" A.S. said such a line with a smile on her face, for some reason Jiao really wanted to punch her.

"Yes, I'm mad." Jiao replied rather bluntly.

Jiao always considered herself a rather laid back person, never getting angry over pointless things and always trying to do what's best for everyone, even if it wasn't the best for herself, however she really didn't appreciate being kidnapped and being force to do thing that would put herself in danger.

"Oh, please now get up we got some work to do." A.S. smiled as Jiao simply looked at her.

Jiao wasn't sure if A.S. was dumb or being sarcastic with that demand, but either way she couldn't move at the time.

"You know, when someone has been unconscious for about two days, it will take them some time before they can get back on their feet." Jiao explained to the blond girl who simply pouted.

"Shessh, you humans are so weak, I thought you were better than that." A.S. stated as Jiao bit her lip.

"Yes, I am human, I get sick if I stay out in the rain to long, I need food and water to survive, and I will die if I am killed, so yes I am a weak human, so stop asking me to do these impossible things!" Jiao snapped as A.S. rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, you have an hour before I make you get up, we have a tight schedule, I need to make sure you can do something before the others come back also, please refrain from telling the Avatar your predicament, it's not like they can take you back to Kyoshi Island even if you ask, it's to far out of the way at the moment." After saying such a long list of demands A.S. walked away leaving Jiao with her thoughts.

She really couldn't ask the others to go back to the Island, and even if she did, A.S. would probably just kill her, especially if her dream about her having man eating wings were true, even if that would make it not a dream.

"This is..." Jiao sighed, she would have to go along with it for now, at least in tell they made a round trip near the Island, in truth she was more worried about how her mother was acting.

An hour had passed, and Jiao finished the small meal Katara had left for her.

"Are you ready, Jiao." The golden eyed girl smiled at Jiao who let out a small groan.

Jiao could barely stand, her legs felt like a jellyfish, as she held her chest.

"Okay, you see that rock over there!" A.S. pointed to a forever alone rock, about twenty meters away, it was somewhat large, and had a sandy hint to it.

"I want you to burn it, simple no?" A.S. asked a simple yet impossible task.

Jiao took a deep breath.

She really wasn't supposed to do something like that, she wasn't supposed to use such an ability, but it's not like she really had a choice in the matter, even if A.S. didn't kill her she would just continue to poke at Jiao in tell she broke down.

"_Okay just concentrate picture the rock engulfed in flames" _Jiao took aim with one of her eyes, as if she was scanning a target.

She couldn't bend, Jiao couldn't do something that required so much skill, however she could burn things perfectly.

At first it was as if some lite a match, but before the two girls knew it, the rock was completely engulfed int flames, not only that, but something even more amazing happened afterwards.

A single minute, that all it took for the rock to be turned to ash, A.S. smiled at the results as she looked at Jiao.

"Amazing, do you know the amount of heat it takes to even melt stone, but you managed to turn it to ash in a minute." A.S. but a hand on her cheek as she grinned.

"You need to work on your control, other than that, you're good enough." The blond girl chuckled as Jiao simply blinked.

"Good enough for what?" Jiao asked as she glared at the golden eyed girl.

"Well to start doing missions silly."


	4. Help me

_S_

_Shattered._

_Yes, these bodies that are spread about the ground, broken in two, heads crushed and faces smashed in is my doing, no one else may take responsibility for such a thing._

_Yes because these people came to my house, wanting to take me someplace off shores, so it's okay for me to kill them because I'm not an earth bender, their lives are getting in the way of my happiness._

_Just like the pain in my sides, how I wish someone can take that pain away, I wish that with all my heart and my mind, for such a thing to come and pass, but it won't, things will continue in such a way that I will not find relief._

_Deep down, I want someone to help me._

**Chapter 4**

**Help me.**

"Eh, I guess that is all right." Jiao replied to the water benders suggestion of food.

It was morning and Jiao, Katara, Aang, and Sokka decided to set up camp for the day, spirits know that Jiao had been having trouble sleeping, between finding out giant bison that could fly exist, and the nightmares that plagued her, she was staying up later and later.

Yes, those nightmares, strangely enough, they weren't about her being hurt, or any of her friends being hurt or tormented.

No, her nightmares were about a killer that traveled the streets of an unknown town, following whoever killing whenever, burning the flesh from off their victim, yes because that killer was Jiao after all.

But calling such a thing a killer is wrong, because a killer kills people, even if someone took a life of another, if it's just a dream then it isn't real, killers kill real people, if they killed fake people then they are a fake killer.

So in her dreams, Jiao was a fake killer, but that was the odd thing, the Jiao that slaughtered people in her dreams was a fire bender, in fact the dream Jiao fight exactly like her mom.

"Hey, don't reply to something then zone out like that!" Sokka voice reminded Jiao that she was still in reality.

"Sorry, just doing some thinking, anyway, about dinner." Jiao replied as the other three scratched their heads.

"Well to be fair, our famous hunter hasn't caught anything yet." Katara cut her eye towards her brother who slumped is shoulders.

"Hey, hunting isn't as easy as it looks; you need to set up traps, find good hiding spots and then the cleanup." Sokka crossed his arms as he nodded.

From what Jiao could tell, Sokka was an okay guy, but everyone around her currently were friendly, if a little odd, but who wasn't a little messed up in the head, though some more then others, however Aang being the Avatar was rather odd to her, but once again Jiao had no place to judge another person.

"Well, to be fair, Aang doesn't eat meat anyway, so even if he did catch something large, we would still have to find something for him." Katara pointed out.

Aang was a vegetarian, but that wasn't so hard to believe, it was simply the way he was raised, as an Air nomad, apparently they valued all life, at least that is what Aang told Jiao.

"Well, to be fair, it's pretty early to be talking about dinner." Jiao stated.

She did have a good point, why were they talking about dinner in the middle of the day, unless they were preparing for dinner, actually Jiao didn't know what time of day it was, it seemed to be early day to late morning, but there was no way to be sure, it seemed like the day was going to drag on as long as there were things to do.

_Smash._

Something similar to a boulder being smashed against the wall echoed to their locations, it was rather alarming to be honest, the smart thing to do would simply ignore, at least that is what most people would do, but then again.

"What was that?" Jiao eyes widened, as she sat up from her resting position as Aang and Katara left their seats as well, leaving Sokka with a rather odd look.

"We hear a weird noise, we go and check it out, and doesn't that sound rather, um, suicidal to you?" Sokka pointed out this violation of logic.

"Well, look at it this way, if we know who the person is that is making the noise, we have less of a chance being ambushed, and I thought a hunter would know something like that." Jiao simply said such a thing, she didn't have a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she was genuinely shocked that Sokka didn't know such a simple thing, and for some reason it made it worse.

"Fine, but if we get in a trouble don't be all "_Sokka please save me._"

Once again, Jiao simply looked at Sokka, it was a rather odd look, as if she wanted to say something, but it couldn't come out, instead she just smiled.

"That's right Sokka that really would be embarrassing, I hope that doesn't happen." Jiao cut her eye towards the hunter as he sighed.

Now she really was simply messing with him, though Jiao wasn't a witty person, she had manners and was straight forward, even if she was a little too nice for her own good.

"Well, since we all decided we should check it out we might as well get moving before the noises die out." Aang recommended as the rest of the group nodded.

So that is exactly what they did, they traveled through the brush, knocking away bushes as they towards their destination.

Once they finally arrived, they peeked out of the brush to find a brown haired youth, he was wearing standard Earth kingdom attire, but that wasn't the interesting part, the interesting part was that he was practicing earth bending, that alone isn't a big deal, but one must question why he was practicing it alone.

"Guys, be careful, he might me some kind of bandit, or maybe a sp-" Sokka could not finish his paranoid rant as Katara left their amazing hiding spot, to greet the young Earth bender.

"Hi there." Katara smiled, she was obviously over joyed to meet another bender that weren't a part of a group of people trying to kill them.

"My name is Katara, an-"

It seemed to run in the family of having their sentences cut short, as right when Katara was introducing herself, the youth took off, it was quite amazing how quickly Katara could make men run.

Jiao smiled, she was remind of her own ability to make those of the opposite gender run, away...away from her, because what guy wants a girl who nearly passes out all time, if your answer is none, then you deserve a reward.

"Eh, Jiao, what's up with your face, it's all sad and gloomy all of a sudden." Aang looked at the now frowning Jiao as she envisioned her life as an old sexless hag, something quite heart shattering.

"Nothing, just being thinking about being alone...forever." Such sadness dripped from those words, as the red eyed girl slumped her shoulders, thinking about her nonexistent love life.

"We don't have time for that, we need to follow that guy." Katara seemed to be strangely eager to chase after this bender, one must question her motives.

"Well, we need to find food for dinner anyway, so if we follow him, then we might be able to find a town." Aang stated.

True, when people run away from something they usually try to go home, or at least to a safe location, which it usually one's own house, unless you managed to do something to a family member that may cause them to kill you, then you are never safe.

So, they followed the brown dug up path, it seemed rather unstable truth be told, as if a landslide may happen at any moment, though if an idiot is caught is such a easily avoidable natural disaster, then they deserved it, the only one who is more idiotic is someone who would help someone who was trapped under a rock after such an event.

So the four, plus Momo, continued on their way towards the unknown town, passing such landmarks, like rocks, larger rocks, and huge rocks, such thing should be noted after all.

So they finally reached their destination of the mining town …

"Really, this is our luck." Sokka eye twitched as the others eyes widened, there was no doubt about it, the town really was overrun by Fire Nation troops.

So, uh yeah." Jiao rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing exactly what to say at the moment, or if she should say anything, Fire Nation soldiers had a tendency to be a little nosy.

"Well, staying at the entrance probably won't do us any good...though." It was obvious that Aang was rather hesitant to go in, and not a single person can blame him.

If the Fire Nation did realize he was the Avatar, they would probably poke out his eyes and rip out his tongue, neither of which would be very pleasant.

So, they traveled in, and took a look and started to look around, though Jiao would soon regret looking around such a place, because out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blond girl waving at her, there was no doubt who it was, but she wished she could ignore such a girl.

With a heavy sigh, Jiao turned towards Aang and the others.

"Listen, guys I have to go do something." Jiao put bluntly, but she knew she would need a better excuse then that to get away from everyone.

"For what?" Sokka cocked his brow as Jiao sighed.

"Because I need to take a piss." Jiao eye twitched, she herself realized how unladylike like such a comment was, and she of course wanted to change it what she said, but it was to little to late.

"You really didn't need to say it like that." Katara frowned as Jiao face reddened.

"I-I know, it just slipped out, w-well I'll be off." Jiao laughed nervously as she slowly crept away from the four, as if she was creeping out of their world.

"So, A.S., what do you want?" Jiao eye twitched as the blond girl with golden eyed held her hips.

"Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to follow a flying bison without being detected?" A.S. frowned as Jiao blinked.

Actually, she brought up a good point, how was A.S. following them, even if she was using her mouth wings to follow them, it would be impossible for her not to be spotted by someone, a single wing was bigger than Appa and even if she could go undetected how did she know where they would be?

"How are you following us?" Jiao asked the blond girl who wiped her hair behind her head.

"Well, I break my body down into rays, then I-"

"No, no that's enough, I doubt I could understand such a thing, now just tell me what you want?" Jiao glared as A.S. rolled her eyes.

"Being rude to me won't make it go any faster, anyway I need you to stop someone, a murdered one might put it." A.S. smiled as Jiao blinked.

Something like the sounded dangerous, and idiotic, because no matter what other people said, she really was just a sixteen year old girl, so stopping a murdered would be trouble, and knowing what kind of person A.S. was, Jiao doubted that it was going to be a normal killer.

"Go ahead, tell me the details, I'll be forced to comply anyway." Jiao sighed as A.S. clapped her hands in glee.

"Good, now recently there has been a string of murders, but something was off with victims' bodies." Jiao tilted her head at such a comment.

Of course the bodies would look off, what makes a human a human is all of their organs and what not. If some loses their head, bleeds out or is disemboweled and dies, then they would no longer be human, this is at least what Jiao thought, and other then poison how the bodies would seem odd.

"What do you mean odd?" Jiao asked as A.S. snickered.

"When people found them, the bodies were twisted a broken, head snapped off like a cap, spine twisted like some sort of branch, it was rather amazing, and it's the talk of the town." A.S. smiled at such a horrid story as Jiao rubbed her chin.

"Were they crushed by a boulder or something, or were they simply shattered?" Jiao asked as A.S. grin grew even larger.

"Nope, simply shattered, all of them were Fire Nation troops as well, probably sticking their noses in other people's business, it serves them right; I kind of hoped they suffered." A.S. gave a light smirked as Jiao closed her eyes.

"Well, this is interesting, but I have no idea who this person is, and I have no clue where to start looking for them!" Jiao frowned as A.S. sighed.

"You really need to start thinking outside the box, plus I already know who it is." Jiao eye twitched as A.S. said such a line.

That one phrase made their entire conversation pointless, a waste of time to put it some other way.

"If you know who the killer is, why don't you stop them?" Jiao was grinding her teeth as A.S. gave a light laugh.

"Because that's your job silly, so I'll give you a hint, there is a place where you humans eat food. I think it's called a restaurant, you probably will find the person you are looking for." A.S. grinned once again before slipping away; she seemed rather content with messing with Jiao.

Jiao let her arms flop as she sighed, there was probably only one restaurant in the town, so finding that probably wouldn't be too hard, but finding the person that was the killer would. Plus she had no idea how to stop that person even if she did find them.

"Darn this, I'm really going to get myself killed at this rate."

Jiao then looked throughout the small mining town for the single restaurant in it; dodging all the Fire Nation troops that she could.

After a couple of minutes searching she finally found the only place that allowed people to eat inside, of course it was swarming with Fire Nation.

Actually Jiao started to wonder why she was so worried about them, even if she wasn't a Fire bender, she could pretend that she was using her ability, thus relieving her of all suspicion, though Jiao preferred not to use "that"

Jiao looked around, not a single person looked like a killer, what did a killer look like anyway, the only image that Jiao had of someone who slaughtered people for fun was her own and the man that killed her dad.

"Ah, I really don't have enough money." Jiao snapped out of her daze as a brown haired girl rustled with her dress.

She had brown hair and dark green eyes, actually the color of her eyes were really strange, something was off about them, something sickening.

For some odd reason, Jiao had a strong urge to pluck the guys eyes from her skull, she really didn't like seeing her eyes, they were wrong, they didn't belong to a human at all.

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong _

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

Jiao quickly shook her head, snapping herself out of her mantra.

"Um, hey." Jiao slowly walked towards the girl.

For some reason Jiao really wanted to talk to her, even if it was just for a little while, plus she seemed to need some help paying for her food.

"I can help pay for that." Jiao smiled.

It really wasn't a big deal, even if helping others didn't come second nature, something as small as a couple of bronze pieces wouldn't make or break Jiao. It was the equivalent of getting someone a glass of water; human beings help one another, that is what separated them from animals, compassion for one other.

The green eyed girl simply looked at Jiao, completely in shock, even if they were around the same age, she acted like no one helped her with such a small task, like paying for food or helping her find something she lost, she acted as if the whole series of events were alien.

"T-thank you." The girl stuttered as Jiao smiled.

"No needs to be shy, but do you mind if I sit with you, I've been walking for quite a while and could use a break." Jiao asked the brown haired girl as she nodded.

So the two took a seat, of course the green eyed girl was the only one eating, Jiao wasn't very hungry, plus she really needed to save room for dinner.

Upon further examination, the girls brown hair reached down to her back, and her dress was a light green. The color of her dress wasn't very odd, they were in the Earth kingdom after all, so the color green wasn't too rare.

"Well, if I'm not being to forward, can I ask you your name?" Jiao asked as the girl eyes widened.

"It's Pòmiè." The brown haired girl smiled, she seemed to be enjoying such a simple conversation, as if she never had one like it before.

Jiao never considered herself a really friendly person, but she was still civil to those she met and never wasted time yelling at people, and when she did she never truly meant it, her type of anger was more of a calm rather than a hurricane, but that was a pointless comment.

"My name is Jiao; it's nice to meet you Pomie."

The two girls engaged in a rather pointless conversation, it held no meaning to the grand scheme of things, and if someone deleted it from the face of the earth not a single thing would be missed, but even if it was pointless, the most pointless conversations are often times the most enjoyable.

As the pointless conversation continued, Jiao remembered what she was supposed to be doing, she was supposed to be hunting for a killer.

"Um, hey I know this is an awkward question to ask, but... do you know anything about the weird murders that have going on lately?" Jiao asked a simply question as Pomies facely expression changed dramatically.

It was the kind of horrified look, like a secret had been unveiled, something one would like to forget, the expression of someone who just saw a slaughter and could do nothing about, just by her look one could tell what she was thinking.

"W-why would you want to know something like that?" Pomies voice started to break as Jiao winced.

It really was an inappropriate subject to talk about, and Jiao just realized it, even if she had no connection to those who were killed it's not like others didn't, plus no one wants to talk about dismember and decapitation murders while they were eating, such a thing is in poor taste.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to ask such a thing." Jiao looked down as she noticed Pomie clenching her side.

"Ah, do are you in pain?"

For some reason, Pomie action of holding her side reminded Jiao of her own condition, it really wasn't important, for all Jiao knew; she might of just fell earlier and had a small bruise.

"It's nothing...I just realized I have something to do at home." Without a word more Pomie got off from her seat and started to walk towards the door.

"_Great, I really scared her off."_ Was the only thing that entered Jiaos head before Pomie turned around to face the red eyed girl?

"Um, thank you for helping me this one time, and I know I sounded rude a moment ago, but I wouldn't mind you helping me again sometime." The brown haired girl seemed embarrassed by her outburst as Jiao smiled.

"Yeah, if you need my help, I'll be there."

Jiao didn't know why she said something like that to someone she just met, but for whatever reason, she thought it was the right thing to do. Plus it was going to affect anything in the future it was just a pointless promise made by a sixteen year old girl.

"Thank you." Pomie smiled before exiting the restaurant.

Jiao sighed, she was the only one left inside other the the owner, but even they seemed like they were about to close down, then something hit Jiao.

How was she going to explain her absence to Aang and the others?

"Bah, I'll just make something up."

Back at the campsite, nothing much happened, Katara explained what happened to the town and why it was overrun with Fire Nation troops, she also explained the boy that they all saw was named Haru, and the Fire Nation placed a ban on all Earth bending.

"Yeah, I think I really helped Haru." Katara smiled as Jiao chuckled.

While Katara was a great person, she had a habit of sticking her noise in other people's business, but that was actually her best points, it was because she was so nosy that she was able to help a lot more people, whether this caused trouble for her friends is a different story.

"So, Jiao what were you doing when you were pe- I mean using the bathroom, it really took you a while." Aang pointed out as Jiao winced, she really wished she used a different excuse.

"Well, I lost my way to the bathroom, so I had to look for a while, it was pretty horrible." Jiao sighed, hoping they would fall for such a horrible lie.

"Eh, that sounds pretty clumsy...anyway what's for dinner." Sokka smiled.

Jiao did feel bad about lying to them, but she was happy that it wasn't about anything important to them, it's not like they had a right to know about her power, or about her condition, they didn't even have to right to know about A.S., it was none of their business.

Night came rather quickly, the sounds of animals rustling in the grass and forest vanished the later it got, everyone was asleep in their own bag, not missing a beat, and who would want to, rest is important for traveling and seeing things, being tired could not just be bothersome, it could be deadly.

"Gah." Jiao winced as she held her chest.

"_Great, another one, I can't get any sleep like this."_ Jiao cursed her condition as she sat up from her resting spot.

Not only was her chest acting up, but it also felt like something was eating at the inside of her brain, like a worm sliding across the winkles of the organ located in the skull, no doubt about it, A.S. was calling her.

Jiao had no idea how she did it, but the blond girl was able to mess with her mind and input suggestions in it, it was rather creepy to put it bluntly, but it was unavoidable as long as Jiao was working with her.

"_I can't believe she wants me to come to town at this hour, what would happen if the others woke up and saw I was gone." _Jiao mentally kicked the golden eyed girl known as A.S. as she slowly removed her sleeping bag.

Too much of her surprise, they were rather heavy sleepers, though this was a good thing at the moment. As Jiao crept away from the campsite, praying the three people she was leaving behind for the moment would not wake up.

Jiao walked through the dark forest, for some reason it did not scare her to go through the woods at night, mostly because she always did it when she was on the Island, so doing in an unknown location was not a big deal.

When Jiao finally reached the town, not a single soul was walking about.

"This is...odd." Jiao looked around trying to find some form of life.

Even if the Fire Nation troops who went around and arrested those who were accused of being able to earth bend were finished, people would still patrol at night. Even if it were just one or two people, someone would be out looking around, but at this current moment of time, not a single soul was out of their houses.

"_I really shouldn't be here." _A voice snapped in the back of Jiaos head.

_I shouldn't be here_

_I shouldn't be here_

_I shouldn't be here_

_Least I wish to lose my I head_

_Little girls shouldn't be about and about at night unless they wish to lose their heads._

Jiao heart beat increased as she traveled the town.

Someone should be outside, someone should be out and about, and it would be mind numbingly scary if no one was out, because if no one was out, then Jiao would be alone, and that was impossible so someone had to be out, someone had to be out...

The moon was bright, it had to be, it was the only source of light in the town, because no one else was out, even though they should, the moon was the only witness, but to what?

Finally, an alley full of blood.

"_I should turn back; I don't want to see anything." _Jiao head pounded as she took another step forwards towards the alleyway formed by three buildings.

_Turn back_

_you should really turn back_

_Turn back_

_you should really turn back_

"...!" Jiao eye twitched, she made it to the end of the alleyway, to be greeted with such a beautiful sight.

Gore, something splendid, intestine scattered about, as if they were noodles, heads separated the body with their faces crushed, torsos split in two as if a blender had crushed them completely, limbs stuck on the side of the buildings, as if they were shot towards them like an arrow, such a masterful display of the mutilation of human beings, standing over such a horrid thing was a familiar brown haired girl

From what one could gather from the remains, is that they were indeed Fire Nation.

Jiao stood petrified, her voice gone, only once had she seen such a thing, and that was her dad's death.

"Po—mie..." Jiao coughed out the girl's name, as she slowly turned around.

She was covered in blood, still holding her sides, as if she had some sort of pain, her eyes had a sickening green color to them, as she was shacking, either from joy or fear.

"Jiao...why did you have to see me like this..." Pomie heart rate increased as she glared at Jiao, her green dress splattered with the blood of her victims.

_Kill her before she kills you_

_Burn her skin off, make her vanish._

_Turn her into ash, make sure nothing is left!_

_Burn_

_Burn_

_Burn_

_Burn_

_Burn _

_Burn_

_._

Jiao heart raced, as she tried to ignore such horrid voices as a horrid shattering sound was heard next to her.

The wall of the left handed building had a large crater in it, as if someone twisted it and broke it apart.

Pomies ability was such a simple one, to twist the axis of anything at any time, arms, legs, spines all could be twisted and broken apart, either turn it left or turn it right. Doing such a thing at the same time, would make the object shatter into pieces, all this could be done with a simple look.

"Tell me Jiao, why does it hurt so much." Pomie tightened her grip on her stomach as she started to scream.

"Why, no matter how many people I kill, the pain doesn't go away, why is it still there! Why can't I stop it, please tell me, **Why won't anyone help me!" **

Jiao collapsed backwards, still in shock at what she was seeing such a display.

_Step_

Pomie took a step forward

_Step_

_She'll kill me_

_Step_

_She'll kill me perfectly_

_Step_

_She'll kill me beautifully_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step._

The footsteps never stopped however, even when they reached Jiao they continued past her, Pomie continued past Jiao as if she wasn't even there, she vanished into the night, leaving Jiao shacking.

"Eh? You let her go." A familiar voice boomed as Jiao continued to look forward.

"Don't tell me that shocks you?" A.S. placed a hand on Jiao shoulder as she smiled.

"I'll get rid of that for you..." Two wings sprouted from A.S. back as they opened baring their teeth.

"I'll eat all of the remains, that way we will have a little more time to take care of it before the others get suspicious." The wings lunged at the body parts as Jiao closed her eyes and covered her ears.

But even with her ears covered, she could not drown out the sounds of the bones being grounded up into a perfectly made paste.

Once the blond girl was finished, she turned her attention back towards Jiao.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

**Author note**

**Bah, I should have finished this chapter up, but it was getting to long for its own good, I usually hate splitting something into two parts, but it would have been too long to if I did, I'll probably finish the second half tomorrow.**


	5. Help me part 2

**Chapter 5**

**Help me**

Night had long since passed, as Jiao looked towards the early morning sun, wondering what she would do about the event that had passed that night, something horribly, absolutely terrifying, something someone should not think about.

_What are you going to do, Jiao?_

Those simple words echoed in the head of the black haired girl.

There was no doubt about it, the girl name Pomie killed those people, crushed their faces, broke their bodies in two and splattered the walls with their blood. No matter how beautiful such a vision was to Jiao, the girl called Pomie was a killer.

"They'll be waking up soon, so I best put on a better face." Jiao sighed as she sat up from her sleeping bag.

There was no need to get Aang and the others involved with such an incident, their opinions of such a thing would just make it even more confusing. In her head, Jiao wondered what the others would do in such a situation.

Would Aang want Pomie to face what she done, even if she only killed Fire Nation troops, they were people after all, and even if they are the enemy. They are still people, but so is Pomie, but at the same time Aang solution would probably to lock her up.

What would Katara do, would she even care, it was the Fire Nation fault that they were in the town, so it was their own fault that they died. But she is far to caring, even for her enemies to allow something like that, and she'd probably have no idea how to deal with Pomie anyway.

Sokka probably will probably just leave her alone, at least that is what Jiao thought, and maybe his reaction would be closer to his sisters?

Of course, these were all assumptions, Jiao based on what she knew about them at the time, and what their role was in life, even then what they would do wasn't really important to her. In the end, it would be Jiao that would be making the decision on what to do with her, and the main difference is that Pomie was indeed a person, she felt pain, she talked about worthless things, and ate food just like anyone else, she wasn't just a mindless monster that killed for pleasure, she really was in pain and had no one to take it away.

"You're up early." Jiao eyes widened as she turned to face a water bending girl.

"It's not that I was up early, it's that I couldn't sleep." Jiao stated as Katara put her finger on her lip.

Even if Katara pretended she didn't notice, she could tell that Jiao was having a harder time getting to bed then the rest of them, but she decided just coming out and saying something like that would be rather odd, even so...

"If you're having trouble sleeping, we can talk about it."

Jiao winced, Katara really was kind and motherly, but this brought up a rather odd emotion from Jiao. She was older then the water bending girl, and while Jiao wasn't one to dismiss someone thoughts just because of something like age, it still was rather jarring, she didn't really act to much like a kid.

"It's nothing, just having something on my mind, Aang and Sokka will be up soon so." Jiao pointed as Katara nodded.

"Yeah, they probably will, we'll probably be going to see Haru again today, you'll get a chance to meet him."

For some reason, Katara seemed really excited to go meet a boy that she just meet less than a day ago. Probably because it was one of the few benders she talked to around her own age, and she could understand his situation, humans are social creatures, and they do enjoy talking to people who are similar to them, even if it's in a small way.

"I'll have to pass on something like that, I have something really important to do here." Jiao smiled as Katara gave a rather unsatisfied look.

"You ditched us yesterday, and now you can't go with us?"

No doubt the girl was irritated, but Jiao really did have pressing matters to attend to, it wasn't easy saying no to such things, since Jiao really didn't get to see much earth bending a child or even as a teenager, but the matter really wasn't something she could skip, despite the fact the she wanted to say otherwise, Pomie wasn't someone else's problem.

"I'm really sorry; I will make it up to you somehow." Jiao scratched the back of her head.

"You really don't need to go through all the trouble, it's not really that important." Katara replied.

The next few hours was rather uneventful, Aang and Sokka woke up and they made breakfast, of course one cannot be around Sokka without a comment or two, even if they could get annoying at times, he was overall a joy to be around, and he did brighten Jiao day, whether it be intentional or unintentional.

"Why do we have to go visit your boyfriend?" Sokka sighed as Kataras face turned a deep red; it was the kind of red you would find in a watermelon.

"T-that's not it at all, and we should go and visit him since he... you know."

Katara was a horrible liar, worse than Jiao, though the things they had to lie about were vastly different and couldn't be compared in the slightest, but that just made Katara's lying skills even more pathetic, one must hope she doesn't steal some scroll or something and ask about its location, she would break in a minute.

"But what's worse, is that Jiao doesn't have to go with us, why does she get a free pass?" Sokka pointed out as Jiao smiled.

"I really have something important to do, but I guess hunting for animals you can't catch is ranked high as well."

Once again, Jiao said it in such a way that seemed genuine, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she spoke such words, one must question if Jiao even knew what sarcasm was, or maybe she was just pretending to be stupid.

"Come on Sokka, if Jiao really does have something important, then who are we to say no." Aang pointed out as.

"Well, as long as she doesn't do anything suspicious, like talk to plants or something, we can't have crazy people ruining our reputation." Sokka added.

And with that, the three went towards the mining town.

A rather odd thing that Jiao just realized, she never got the name of the town.

However she had didn't have time to waste on such worthless matters as that, she was still wondering what to do with Pomie, and how she would confront her about something like murder, though calling it such would be wrong.

It's only murder if one is caught, she is guilty of killing people, so she is indeed a killer, but murder is a term that attaches a crime to the act of killing another, murder and killing are not synonyms, you cannot replace the term killer with the term murderer no matter how much it fit.

"... A.S., I know you're there." Jiao took a wild guess, A.S. was supposed to follow her and only her, so it would make sense that A.S. would be looking at her in this current situation.

It was the perfect place to hide after all, the trees were tall, and the leaves were rather thick, but at the same time, A.S. probably didn't even hide like other creatures do, for all Jiao knew she could simply be flying over the trees, but A.S. did imply she didn't like flying all that much, even with wings.

"Sheesh, what made you so uppity all of the sudden." The blond girl sighed as Jiao eye twitched.

She didn't even see her enter the scene, A.S. didn't even fade in, and she just appeared as if someone skipped a page in a book that had another character enter the scene.

"Well, Jiao, do you have an answer for me, what are you going to do with Pomie?" The golden eyed blond grin, she was always smiling for one reason or another, as if nothing that happened to the world mattered to her, it must have been a carefree existence.

"Tell me, A.S., what you would do in this situation." The black hair asked such an odd question as A.S. smiled.

"Well**, I would kill the bitch dead!**" She nearly laughed such vile words out, there was no doubt that she would do such a thing, a human life was overall meaningless, and even if the girl was powerful, humans could be replaced, but those words brought another realization to Jiao.

She might have to kill Pomie, the girl name Jiao, might have to kill another human being. It was a horrid feeling, Jiao never once killed anyone, even if those thoughts crossed her mind she would never put it into action, she had too much control over her own body, just the very thought of having to end someone else's life is scary, people die when they are killed and once they're dead they don't come back, killing someone means robbing them of their future.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you..." Jiao sat on the dusty camp site as A.S. sighed.

"Worthless, you know Pomie was supposed to be the original no we were going after, but she was far too unstable, but I would rather have unstable then completely worthless." A.S. glared at Jiao who looked down on the dirt, paying no mind to the blond's insults.

"...Tell me, A.S. if I could find a way to stop Pomie without killing her, would you take her to the person is asking you to do all of this to get her help?" A.S. eyes widened as Jiao asked such a large request.

"Hehehe, yeah I can do that, but Jiao how can you be so cruel?" The golden eye girl smiled as Jiao simply blinked at the statement

She didn't think she was being cruel, quite the opposite in fact, even if it was selfish, she didn't think her question was malicious or hurtful to anyone.

"Jiao, have you forgotten, Pomie killed people, people with family and friends of their own, what about their compensation, what about their justice?" As A.S. said the last word, Jiao gave her a glare that she swore came from a demon.

"Do not spew the word justice, I hate that word, who are we to decide what is right or wrong, I don't care about the families of those people, I do not know them so I cannot help them, but I do know Pomie and I can help her, I don't care if this is selfish I'm not the Avatar, I can afford to be a little selfish." Jiao replied as A.S. held her hips.

"So, you're only doing this because you don't want the guilt." The blond smiled as Jiao shook her head.

"That's not all of it." Jiao added causing the blond to tilt her head.

What else could it be, Pomie didn't offer anything to Jiao, not anything that A.S. knew about, even if she did it probably wouldn't be worth the trouble that Jiao was going through to get.

"What else could it be?" The blond raised her brow as Jiao smiled.

"Because, I promise that I would help her that one time, I can't go back on my word, even if I just met her, so please if you wouldn't mind telling me where Pomie lived." Jiao smiled as A.S. sighed.

"She lives on the outskirts of town, I recommend going at night, I doubt she will leave her house again in tell you leave this town." A.S. paused for a moment.

"You know, if you go there, she'll probably kill you, and you still plan on going there with the intentions to spare her?"

Jiao laughed, she knew it was idiotic, but she really wasn't that smart of a person to begin with, if she was close enough friends with the person, she would even let a serial killer go, it was simply the kind of twisted logic that was instilled into her by her mother, but then again Jiao mother was an assassin and she didn't care, so having a friend that was a killer was no different.

"Yeah, I said that I would help her if I was in the area, and I'm in the area." Jiao got up, finally making her decision.

But this created another problem, how would she explain it to Aang and the others, she could try sneaking out late again, but that seemed not only risky, but not efficient in the current situation, telling them the truth was out of the question and avoiding them would make them suspicious.

"Don't worry about Aang and the others, they will have more pressing matters to attend to on this fine day." A.S. smiled as Jiao tilted her head.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Jiao asked as A.S. shrugged.

"They probably are busy causing a revolt on the offshore prison rig, to worry about whether you are here tonight or not." A.S. replied.

This caused Jiao to wonder, what kind of crazy adventures to they get into when she wasn't with them.

"Well, I guess I should take you to her house, remember you aren't going to enter in tell night falls, less chance of someone seeing it, even if it's happening indoors."

After a short trip around the outskirts of town, Jiao finally reached the desired destination, strangely A.S. didn't directly lead Jiao there, she preferred to keep out of sight of others, so she simply dropped feathers like bread crumbs to the destination. Even if it was a roundabout way of doing it, Jiao understood why she did it.

Outside the house, it was two floors tall, and amazingly wide, Jiao was surprised that a family even lived in such a building, Jiao then looked at the sun, it was still too early to enter the build, it was in her best interest to find a hiding spot near some bushes, if Pomie saw her before Jiao could do anything, she would kill her instantly, just a look is all it takes after all.

Soon night did fall on the small house spreated from everything else; Jiao wondered why the Fire Nation didn't try to take this spot.

"_hehe, they probably did, but Pomie killed everyone that did try to come to her house, speaking of something like that, where is Pomies parents?"_

It was a decent question, the description that A.S. gave her, is that Pomie parents probably abandoned her, which would be rather depressing, even for Jiao.

Even if Jiaos father was killed, she only knew him for six years of her life and remembers only two of those, as far as she's concerned her mother was the only parent that truly mattered, even if someone is related to you by blood, the people you call mom or dad are the ones that raise you.

Jiao sighed, as she walked up to the door, she then looked at the moon.

Horrible, the moon was terrible this night, it wasn't even full and rather cloudy, and by the looks of the house the only lights that would be shining was that of the moon, this fact was bad for Jiao, as she needed to see the object to burn it, her ability need sight or touch to be effective, and having one of those taken away is bad.

But at the same time.

"_That means Pomie can't see too well either."_ Jiao thought to herself as she looked at the two floor house.

A.S. said she wasn't going to help Jiao, and if she died that would be it.

"_Yeah, I know that, I know that better than anyone."_

With a deep breath, Jiao touched the locked door.

A slow flamed started to burn the door made of wood, there was no need to worry, even if the house is made of wood, Jiao could stop her flames at any time, and even control the sound the amount of sound they made, even if it was impossible to make them silent.

Once the door was turned to ash, she entered the building.

Nothing, silence, no noise entered her ears, nothing, but a pale dim moonlight that managed to shine through the cracks in the wood.

But even Jiao knew that this house had wasn't right, as if making one wrong move, or making a small noise would lead to her death, even something out of her control would lead to her death, if Jiao had one of her attacks now, she really would be killed.

Each step she took made a small echo, it was unsettling, Jiao wasn't able to see much, but she could make out objects, and other then a small table and a set of stairs leading to the second floor, the bottom floor was relatively empty, it was odd this was the only room on the bottom floor.

Jiao stopped walking, before she heard something soul crushing

_Step_

She didn't take another step; the sound came from someone else.

_Step_

It was getting closer, and whoever was making such a noise, could probably see Jiao at that point.

"...!" Jiao moved, she didn't even turn around as she used every bit of energy in her body to move out of the way of an unknown attack, however Jiao paranoia paid off as a horrid breaking noise entered the building, the area where Jiao was just standing was broken, leaving a crater of wood in its place.

Jiao quickly turned around to find a pair of dark green eyes glaring at her.

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

Those eyes didn't belong to a human, they were terrifying, something that should not be.

"P-Pomie I-"

"You came here to hurt me, to kill me right?" The brown haired girl lacked emotion in her words, she was truly thinking if she should kill the intruder slowly or quickly.

"That's not true Pomie, I just wanted to talk." Jiao insisted as the green eyed girl shook her head.

"No, the others said that as well, even mom and dad said that, but they all tried to stab me in the back when I wasn't looking, I won't take my eyes off of you Jiao, I'll put everything I have into killing you!"

Jiao quickly moved once again, before the area she once was, twisted and broken.

In a room such as this, large and no corridors, Pomie had the advantage, she could twist someone's stomach out of their gut in an instant, Jiao flames needed time to burn, and how quickly they burned depended on the distance between her and the object, and how much she focused.

"_There is a three second gap, between when she can use her ability again." _Jiao pointed out as she dodged another attack.

Not only that, the Pomies ability was relatively slow, and while Jiao was athletic, she wasn't a gymnast, anyone with slightly above average reaction time could dodge the attack if they knew it was coming, even so, starting a fight on the bottom floor would be a lost cause, Jiao couldn't win in an all-out fight against her in such an open area, and even if she could, she probably wouldn't be able to without killing Pomie.

"_Can I make it to the stairs...yeah I can make it_._" _Jiao had three seconds to make it towards the stairs in the corner of the room; the distance was only about ten feet, though that seemed like a mile in this situation.

With one deep breath, Jiao made a mad dash towards the stairs as Pomie eyes twitched.

She couldn't hit a target that was in a sprint, she would have to aim for where they were going, but even then she wouldn't be able to do that in this situation, because not only did Pomie wanted to avoid destroying her stairs, but the three seconds weren't up.

Before Pomie could even think of anything else, Jiao vanished into the second floor.

Jiao exaled as she looked around the floor.

Many, many rooms connected to each other, and hallways leading into each room, this floor seemed like it was created for a family to live in.

There were three rooms on each side of the hallway, two closest to the stairs, two farthest from the stairs and two in between the other sets.

"_I guess I better pick the one left middle door."_Jiao sighed at the idea.

She had no idea why she picked something so random, it was probably due to the fact that she didn't want to be close to the stairs at all, Jiao didn't want to be close to Pomie, and if she picked the furtherest stairs, she would have no place to run if she got cornered.

Jiao opened the door, there were no locks on any doors on the floor, which made sense, and not every room needed a lock, just like every room didn't need a door.

As she entered the room, Jiao noted two things.

How surprisingly bright the second floor was, while there was no candles lit, the moon light seemed to have an easier time getting into the top floor rather than the bottom.

The second thing she noted was how each side of the room had windows, allowing those in the other two rooms to peek inside, while an odd design choice, it wasn't anything special, though they seemed rather crude, like someone just made holes in the walls and called them.

Jiao took another deep breath, she tried not to think about the position she was in, because if she thought about she would realize just how horrifying it was.

"O-okay, I-I just need to find a way to restrain her." Jiao was breathing heavily as she taught of a simple plan.

Tackling her from behind, and shoving her face in the ground, while it sounded barbaric, it would be effective, since Pomie wouldn't be able to see Jiao while facing the ground.

"_Yeah, that'll work."_ Jiao sighed as she looked at the bottom wall closest to the room near the stairs.

Yeah, those windows were odd; it was like they were specifically made to peek into the room.

"_Made to peek into the rooms..."_

Jiao realized it, but it was a little late.

A shattering sound entered the room, bones bending and breaking, made such a marvelous sound.

"...Ah." Jiao didn't scream, in truth it didn't even hurt, all she could do was look in amazement as her left arm was mutilated ever so perfectly.

Bones protruded out of the skin, as her hand was bend the completely wrong way, calling it an arm would be wrong, more like a sack of bones and fleshed attached to the shoulder.

Jiao wanted to vomit, she wanted to collapse and faint, she wanted to stop at that moment, because at that moment she realized she could be killed.

Before the next attack came, Jiao exited the room, holding her arm.

"_This is scary, horrifying, sickening, I don't want to be killed like this, this is ."_

Jiao staggered through the hallway, the monster that was chasing her would soon be there, so she entered the room furthest from the hallway on the right side.

She then picked a corner, as she slid down the wall.

"_It will only be a matter of time before she finds me, it's scary, but she will find me and crush my face." _Jiao could not stand to look at her arm as she wondered something.

"_What would the others say, would they wonder where I went, I don't want to die, but I don't want to hurt Pomie either, even if she did this to me, I don't want to hurt Pomie." _

Jiao then looked at the wall, her arm still dripping blood.

She started having trouble keeping herself awake as she smiled.

"_Yeah, it's a pointless plan, it probably won't even work, but I'm scared, I don't want to die, so I'll do this, even if it's pointless, because I don't want to be broken and mutilated, that is just..."_

Pomie smiled to herself.

Jiao was hurt, she was hurt so she would be easy to kill.

"_I'll kill Jiao perfectly; I'll show her why she shouldn't try to hurt me!"_ Pomie smiled as she clenched her sides.

The middle right room would be perfect, while she would be the most vulnerable in such a room, she would also be able to see the room closest to the stairs and the room farthest without switching rooms.

Pomie entered the room, before sniffing the air.

The smell of burning wood entered the green eyed girls nose, it was no doubt that it was from the room furthest from the stairs.

"**Idiot!"** Pomie laughed as she destroyed the entire wall, not wasting time looking through the makeshift windows.

As she glared into the next room, not a single person was there, just a large pool of blood in the corner.

"Eh...where did sh-"

**_Thump_**

The sound of two people hitting the floor

Face down, Pomie was face down on the ground, as Jiao using her remaining arm to lock Pomies head into place, making sure she couldn't even catch a glimpse of her.

"**Let go of me! You're going to kill me, you're going to kill me, and you're going to kill me!"**Pomie screamed as Jiao winced.

"**You said you wanted someone to help you, then let me do it!"** Jiao yelled, those were the only words she said, before Pomie knocked her off.

Jiao sighed, it was terrifying, but this would be the end, she couldn't move, she was far to weak from blood loss, and even if she wasn't, Pomie was to close, Jiao sat up and looked directly into Pomies eyes as the green eyed girl simply looked at her.

"Why?" That was the only thing Pomie asked as Jiao smiled.

"Because I helped you that one time, and I promised that I would help you again if I was around, but it looks like I messed up, I'm sorry Pomie." That was Jiao response, no matter how weak it was.

"_Why,why,why,why,why,why,why, why was this person doing this for me, what was the point, she was going to die and yet she was apologizing, that's not right...the one who should be apologizing is..."_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down the brown haired girl's cheeks as she started to sob, she cried so hard it sounded like she was going to vomit; she clenched her sides tightly as she rolled up into a ball, repeating two simple words, over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jiao vision blurred, she really couldn't stay awake any longer as she looked out the window into the sky.

There was no moon; it was on the other side of the house.

For once she was glad her fire burned slowly.

"_I'll sleep before I die, so I'll wake up in the morning." _Jiao smiled to herself as she closed her eyes

…

…

…

…

…

"**Wake up useless sack of meat!"**

**_Wham_**

A harsh punch to the solar plexus caused Jiao to snap out of her sleep.

She coughed a bit as she looked at a familiar blond girl.

"Why did you wake me up?" Jiao replied, as she took a look at her surroundings.

She was still in Pomies house, but a large ray of light shine into the room, it seemed that mourning had indeed come; it seemed like Jiao strategy of sleeping before she died worked, no matter how nonsensical it was.

"Idiot, did you know how long it took me to repair your arm, I had to grow tumors on your arm, and manually rearrange the bones and recreate the muscle, it took three hours, you best be glad I didn't just pull it off and give you a fake one." A.S. glared as Jiao eyes widened.

She looked at her left arm, it looked like it was never broken or shattered, which was weird since she thought something like that would be impossible to repair, luckily she was wrong.

"Oh, what about Pomie?" Jiao asked as A.S. rolled her eyes.

"She's in the corner, curled up, it's probably best not to talk to her." A.S. replied as Jiao smiled.

"That's good, now if you excuse me." Jiao slowly closed her eyes.

For some reason, she didn't care she was covered in blood, or that she would need a new outfit or an excuse why she was gone, at that very moment in time, she was alive and she managed to help someone, and that was enough for her.

**Author notes**

**Rushed the ending, anyway, what did you think of Pomie, did you think she got off to easily?**


	6. The dream world part one

**Author notes**

**Remember people, review, I can't tell if you're liking the story so far if you don't give an opinion.**

_The city was large, _

_Building spread about, every corner hiding in the darkness of their shadows._

_The moon shined overhead, as a girl named Jiao was dragging a woman through the deserted streets._

_The woman was not dead, she was still alive, dragging a dead body was pointless, because if you let a body rot for too long, then the blood would get cold, cold blood is disgusting._

_**Thump**_

_A dead end, not a single soul was out, _

_Jiao patted the womans face, as she took out her knife._

_She was a killer after all, and a killer should act as one, if someone does not kill then they are not a killer, burning the flesh of others is an amazing feeling, just as slashing their neck would be, a feeling that could never be replicated as long as you lived._

_The womans eyes lids lifted, as she was greeted to a smiling Jiao holding a knife._

_No, she wasn't Jiao, she was a red eyed demon, a cremator who burned the insides of her enemies._

"_I am the spider that spins the web, welcome to this wonderful killing chamber, you'll leave behind a lovely corpse."_

_A swing of a knife, as the woman head rolled._

**Chapter 6**

**The dream world part one**

Jiao snapped up, holding her chest, it was still night in the forest as Jiao face was drenched.

They had left the mining town behind, freeing them from the chains of the Fire Nation, well to be fair, Jiao wasn't even there when it happened, Aang, Katara and Sokka were the ones who did it, the only thing Jiao accomplished was having her arm nearly shattered off and putting Pomie into the person who was giving A.S. orders, Jiao hadn't done anything important.

What's worse is that Katara lost her necklace, and once again Jiao wasn't even there to help in such an event, but none of that concerned her.

"_That was a dream, that was a dream, because I'm not a killer..."_

_But what if this was a dream_

_An illusion created by a destroyed mine, a dark forest where bodies are formed; such a sight is rather amazing is it not._

_I'm insane_

_We are near a town, halfway through the forest, but since this is all a dream and nothing is real, those people sleeping next to me, the people in the town ahead of me..._

_I should continue my dream, there are plenty of people to play with in town..._

"_S-stop, my head hurts thinking hurts, so please stop banging in my skull." _Jiao gave a mental plea towards the voices in her head.

The dream was over, she would not fall back asleep again, she will keep her eyes open, it wasn't the fact that she couldn't fall back to sleep, it was the fact that she was far to scared to go back to sleep.

The next day, they were flying on the large sky bison they called Appa.

Flying had a certain double feeling to it, on one hand you are up in the sky looking down on the world, you are seeing the planet in a different light, an experience not a single person could take away unless they killed you, of course that brings up the other feeling to it, you could fall of at any moment, even if someone could catch you in, midair the experience would not be fun.

"You're still not use to flying?" Aang turned from the saddle as Jiao clenched Appas fur rather tightly.

She really wasn't use to it, plus it would be bad if she had one of her attacks while on the Appa, then again, it would be bad if she had one of her attacks in front of the group in general.

It's embarrassing, falling out in front of anyone is embarrassing, such a simple thing could cause people to change their entire view point of you, it's horrifying, if it continues to happen people start seeing you as a burden more than a person, and that is one thing that would be bad if it happened on a trip like this, they might just ditch her.

What's worse is that Jiao had been feeling horrible since last night, almost as if she wanted to vomit, which was actually a good thing since vomiting wasn't a symptom of her normal attacks, even though, the vomit inducing feelings were most likely caused by the nightmares she had been having.

"Hey, what's that." Aang narrowed his eyes as she saw a large scar in the forest below.

The term scar was used, due to the fact that it wasn't a clearing, it wasn't natural, it was right in the middle of the forest, and by the looks of it, black ash seem to blanket the area.

"Well, if you're that concerned about it, we could always land and check it out." Katara stated as Aang nodded.

Without a word more, Aang turned Appa towards the scared woods, before they made a soft landing.

Broken and shattered trees were scattered about, acorns lied with nothing to do, as Aang, Katara and Sokka looked around the dead area, saddened and shocked, however Jiao had a different expression on her face. Not one of sadness or shock, but one of anger, complete hatred filled her expression as she looked around the charcoal and ash.

But why was she angry, was she angry that someone would do this to nature, someone would harm something that had nothing to do with them, no that was not the reason she was angry, the reason she was angry was...

_I wanted to do that myself_

Jiao grabbed her head as she winced, everything really would have looked nice up in flames, but that was wrong, it was wrong thinking about such things, it was wrong to want to burn and kill people, but yet, that is all she had on her mind.

Just as she was thinking of such thing, she felt a small tugging on her ankle.

"Eh?" Jiao cocked an eye as she looked down to find a ferret.

Not a rat ferret, not a bat ferret, but a regular ferret, Jiao was actually quite shock to see such an oddity in the animal kingdom, but was even stranger about this creature was its color, pure white, not any other color, white from its head to its tail.

Jiao cut her eye to the other three, it seemed like they were having a conversation, about acorns and how that part of the forest would regrow one day, which was actually very nice.

"Hey little guy." Jiao bent down on her knees smiling at the small creature

Jiao never really considered herself an animal person, but she didn't hate them, actually she had a tendency to feed the animals in the woods near the town when she was on the island, animals were always so simple, they always listened to your problems without replying back and sometimes that is all someone needs, to be listened to.

The snow colored ferret glared at Jiao, as if it was angry

Jiao pressed her finger to her lips as she wondered why the animal would be offended, before snapping her fingers.

"Hey little...gal?" Jiao changed the gender of her statement as the small animal nodded.

Jiao wondered if animals could really understand the human language, but that brought up another point, could animals understand one another despite being a part of a different species, Appa and Momo got along, could they talk to each other?

Jiao then crossed her arms and let out a small sigh.

"Hey, care to come with us, it seems like your home got pretty messed up, though I might have to keep you a secret from my other friends." Jiao smiled as the small creature looked at the red eyed girl.

With one quick movement, the small ferret crawled up Jiao leg into her shirt as Jiao eye twitched. It wasn't comfortable, it actually felt rather awkward, especially when it started to wrap it's body around certain parts of her chest and stomach.

"Eh! H-hey don't go there!" Jiao did an odd combination of a yelp and a scream as the others looked at the girl as if she wasn't mental stable, though they probably weren't too far from the truth.

"Ahhhh." Jiao blinked, she needed to come up with an excuse for such an outburst, something good, something that no one would ever think of, something that would blow the minds of everyone that heard it to the point they would not be able to ask any more questions.

"...A swarm of cat flies went up my shirt and pants, that's why I did that." Jiao excuse was less then amazing as Aang sighed.

"Well I..."

"Ah!" Jiao held her chest.

Such a random time, she seemed to be having one of her attacks, it was kind of funny in all honesty, she was just worrying about them finding out about her condition, but she wasn't even going to get the chance to tell them herself, they were going to find out in the most embarrassing way possible.

"_Great, this is a bad one, a really bad one, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake, whatever, even though everyone is looking at me now, it's pointless to try and hide it, I'll tell them more when I wake up._

With a small smile the girl called Jiao collapsed.

Once again, the scene was a city, the name of the city wasn't known, because this city wasn't real, the city was always lite in the moon light, never having the sun shine down on it, this was a city that only a girl named Jiao Ránshāo knew about.

That was her last name after all, Ranshao, no one used it anymore though, it was far to dangerous to tell someone your last name, especially when your family has a history of slaughtering others, so saying your last name would meaningless, , just like having a name no one used anymore, actual Jiao herself started to forget she had a last name.

"Oh yeah, because this is a back alley full of bodies." Jiao said such a thing, as she looked at the three corpses in front of her.

But the term corpses was not correct, the term corpse is used for an amount of flesh in a shape of a body, a more correct definition of what was in front of Jiao was three bodies worth of flesh, since the meat and blood in her eyes were no longer in a shape of a human or even of an animal.

One must wonder who did something like that, but Jiao didn't have such a thought, because the culprit was standing right in front of her.

She looked at the killer, drenched in blood, black hair, red eyes a smile on her face, she enjoyed what she did, she enjoyed slashing people apart, who wouldn't?

There was a kind of rush to be felt in such actions, how blood poured out of wounds, how skin is scared that is why torture is such fun, because causing others pain and being shown your work is simply amazing.

The killer really did look like Jiao, or was the killer Jiao.

The killer took a step, her knife still in her hand as she faced Jiao.

Saying that was wrong, because they were both Jiao Ránshāo.

So, Jiao Ránshāo tackled Jiao Ránshāo as she held a knife to her heart, and in that instant Jiao Ránshāo pierced Jiao Ránshāo heart.

No matter who was on top, or who was on bottom, Jiao Ránshāo heart was pierced, and Jiao Ránshāo died.

"Please calm down Jiao." Ránshāo smiled as she pushed the knife further into the chest.

"You may vanish without worry, because I'll be filling the void you leave behind."

Jiao woke up in a cold sweat; she was in a bed no doubt, as she looked towards the ceiling.

The sun was still out, so it wasn't night and she knew that she didn't sleep through the whole day.

The room was made of wood, with a single bed which Jiao was sleeping on, she looked down from the mattress as she saw a familiar white ferret looking up at her, Jiao doubted such a small animal could carry her, so...

"You're up." Jiao heart skipped a beat as Katara entered the small room.

She was obviously relieved that Jiao was okay, but she had a certain look on her face, one that was going to ask any question she wanted, and was going to demand answer to such questions.

"Why did you collapse, are you sick, did you eat something bad?" Jiao couldn't help but laugh at the bombardment of questions that she was asking, Katara would make a good mother.

"No,no, nothing like that, I just have a small condition and I'm prone to fainting, that's all." Jiao tried to play it off, but her explanation caused Katara to hold her breath.

A small paused followed, as Katara exhaled.

"Why didn't you tell any of us sooner, if you had that kind of sickness then you should inform the people you are traveling with, what happened if you fainted while something important was happening, then we wouldn't know how to treat the situation at all."

For some reason Katara words hurt, not because she said them in a harsh way, but because it reminded Jiao about the island, and how everyone treated her differently because of her sickness, the exact thing she wanted to avoid with Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"I'm fine right now though, so I can get up and walk around if you want." Jiao smiled as Katara closed one of her eyes.

"Why don't you rest a little longer, it's no big deal anyway." Katara got up and headed towards the door before turning around.

"Oh by the way, the town we are in is called Senlin Village, it's having a spirit problem at the moment, so I'll come get you once it turns night, but in tell then please rest." With one final smile Katara left the room leaving Jiao to her thoughts.

"_Well, I'm tired anyway, but I wonder why she didn't notice the ferret?"_

Jiao then looked at the small animal who continued to stare at her.

"_Well, I guess it really doesn't matter, since A.S. didn't make me do anything today, over working myself on problems that didn't relate to me would be pointless...so I'll go to sleep for now, and hope I don't fall into another nightmare."_

**Author note**

**I know short chapter, but I wanted to get something out, I'll probably going to get the next part out, in a couple of days.**


	7. The dream world part two

**Chapter 7**

**The dream world part 2**

…

Jiao opened her eyes, a beam of light shined through her window, her eyes fluttered a bit before she lifted herself from her mattress, the room was about average size for the daughter of a single mother, but Jiao really wasn't one to care about such worthless things.

Today, was just a normal day in the city of Kyoshi, or as most would call it Kyoshi City.

"_Ah, wait a minute, there is no such place on the planet called Kyoshi City..." _Jiao frowned at the thought.

She was certain the city was named after Avatar Kyoshi, but she also knew for a fact that such a city did not exist. Jiao remembered the city, but still had a sickening feeling that such a place was not on any map.

"Whatever, I'm here so that means it must be real, worrying about something like that would just cause more problems." Jiao stretched ever as she stared at the clothes next to her bed.

No doubt her mother folded them for her, she always had time to do such things despite working so hard at her job, but as Jiao thought fondly of her mother, another contraindication was created in her head, a rather large one at that.

"_Mom doesn't work...at least I don't think"_

Siwang did not have a full time job; she usually was hired to do things for people around th isla- city, so why did she have a job. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever, Jiao mother had a job, that was a fact, but Jiao did not remember her having a job.

"Bah, if I start picking apart such things then I'll never get on with my day." Jiao sighed as she headed out of her bedroom door and into the main room.

A table was to the side, as a large couch was beside the left hand wall, right next to the door leading into her room. Both of these were facing the doorway into the house, on the wall north to the couch was the kitchen which was directly connected to Siwangs room.

"Well, I could make myself some breakfast, but I really don't feel that hungry." Jiao curled her lips at that statement.

In fact, Jiao didn't feel anything, not in terms of emotions, but things such as touch seemed to be disabled. This usually this would be cause for alarm, but Jiao was rather dim, at least when it came to common sense.

"_Maybe it's because I'm drowsy or something."_ Jiao stated before heading out the door into the large city.

Towers upon towers scattered about, of course more than one family lived in each, Jiao and her mom was lucky to find a house to themselves.

What made this city so odd, was the fact that it was a combined effort of the Fire Nation and the Earth kingdom that allowed it to exist, the two nations seemed to be on good terms despite their old dispute, it was said that a war nearly broke out one hundred years ago, but was avoid thanks to some quick thinking.

Even if a war did breakout, she doubt it would have lasted over one hundred years.

"_For some reason, that seemed really stupid to think about."_ Jiao blinked at her thoughts, the sun rays bashing on her like a hammer.

Even though it was the middle of winter, it was hot, it was always hot in Kyoshi City, this was due to where they were located on the planet, apparently the closer you are to the middle of the planet, the hotter it is. Jiao had no idea why this was, but thinking about that was worthless, as she wasn't really a scholar.

Dismissing her inner rants, she continued through the city, excited on what she would expense today, being thankful that she was born a healthy child.

"_Healthy, that doesn't sound right..."_ Jiao stopped in her tracks as she crossed her arms.

She promised herself such things wouldn't hold her back any longer, but something about that statement was cruel, at least in her eyes, which was odd since she was referring to herself.

"Whatever, I have to meet a couple of people today anyway." Jiao smiled as she put her hands in her pockets.

She was walking down the main road, people were flying by without a care in the world, but despite all of this, one person caught her eye, someone who she had never meet before.

A girl, with golden eyes and silver hair, her dress had the perfect balance of white and black as she sat on the bench sprinkling bread for the beaver birds, her rather out of place scarf flowing in the breaze

"_She can't be older then fifteen, sixteen at most." _Jiao thought if she should just leave her be, getting involved with such a person would probably cause trouble, but it wouldn't hurt to say hello.

Jiao put on her best smile, as she walked up to the pale black dressed girl, the beaver birds flew away, as the small lass looked up at Jiao, showing little emotion on her face.

"Sorry about that, do you like animals." Jiao wasn't the most skilled in talking to others, she had a bad tendency to say creepy things, but if one thing she mastered in all her years of wisdom and that was how to make small talk.

The girl simply looked at Jiao and nodded, not letting one word escape her lips.

She wasn't much of a talker, though the people who kept their mouth shut usually are the most interesting ones, as well as the most pleasant.

"Ah well, I guess we all have a soft spot for something." Jiao smiled, as a sudden realization donned on her.

She had to meet Aang at the park, she was supposed to show him around since he was visiting from the Southern air temple, but that statement seemed off, as if it shouldn't exist.

"_Aang is supposed to be the last Air bender, but there are more Air benders at the temples, so why do I think he's the last one." _Jiao crossed her arms, it was odd that she was thinking such horrid things; she knew for a fact all the other air benders that wasn't Aang should be dead.

"Anyway Miss, I'll be going now." Jiao smiled sheepishly as the thoughts filled her head, and with one last wave she parted with the silver haired girl.

Jiao looked around the city, she remembered most of the places from her childhood, but recalled they were this close together, as if someone crushed to heads together and called it shops.

There was a Fire bending school.

Even though Jiao is a Fire bender she never went, it was pointless to go, at least for her.

To put it bluntly, she was a horrible Fire bender and working to get better would be meaningless since there would always be someone better than her at it anyway, trying your very best to be second best was a cruel joke. Some people are just born with natural talent others not so much.

So Fire bending to Jiao was like having an extra, worthless arm, it served no purpose to anyone and she could just cut it off with no problem.

"_Eh, but wait...I'm not a Fire bender." _Jiao stopped once again, one would think she would wise up and not stop on a crowded road full of people unless she wanted to meet up with someone she disliked.

_**Bam**_

A rather harsh hit, the sound of the head colliding was heard throughout the city, amazing the more painful a hit was the louder it became, or maybe that is simply from the view point of the people getting hit.

"Ou-ch, watch where you're going idiot." A blond girl hissed as Jiao rubbed her head.

"Sorr- oh it's you." Jiao eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl known as A.S.

Her name really was stupid, how does someone even pronounce such a name, then again people had names like Star and she had no idea what parents would name their kid something like that, and in truth if she ever encountered a girl named Star, she would probably make fun of her.

"Is that anyway to greet someone like me?" A.S. put her hand on her hips, acting like she was someone important.

While true, she was the daughter of the mayor she never used that fact against other. She opted to point out how special her hair and eyes were, not only that, but A.S. had some weird taste. Like when she stuck fake wings one her back.

"_Doesn't she already have wings?" _As Jiao thought that, she couldn't help but giggle, at the absurdity.

People don't have wings, they don't have wings similar to an owl-hack nor do they have wings as large as trees, the only place a person could have wings was in a dream.

"Whatever, don't you have something to do." Jiao frowned trying to get the annoying girl away from her as quickly as possible, because talking to her was like trying to watch a badger mole put on a hat, slow and painful.

"Well, actually I do, but since it's so secret I can't tell someone like you." A.S. in a single motion left behind the red eyes sixteen year old.

A.S. always said she has important business, but no one ever sees it, though even if someone did see it, Jiao doubted it was something important.

"I swear that girl need some help." Jiao mumbled under her breath as she continued to walk towards her destination.

The town was always lively during the day, and usually at night as well, though certain indecent had been accruing that made people more cautious about going out after dark, lest they be decapitated.

"_Oh yeah, the murders that had been happing around the city." _Jiao stuck her hands in her pockets, as she thought about such gruesome things.

Murder isn't something you simply bring up in a conversation, unless you're crazy or something, but it's something fascinating about the human body and how it was made, seeing it cut up is rather wonderful and very rarely do you get an opportunity to observe it and feel it, one might describe human intestine as noodles.

"Bah, thinking about something like that is rather worrisome; we have the Kyoshi out and about. So only an idiot would try and kill people in a town such as this." Jia tried to keep her voice down as she said such a thing.

"Hey! Jiao, are you just going to ignore me?" Jiao snapped out of her thoughts as the voice of a familiar Air bending nomad.

Aang, an Air nomad, he decided to visit once he heard the city was pretty much finished, he and Jiao met on an of chance one day, it was an odd friendship, but he kept Jiao feeling childish. Which is a problem when you're sixteen you tend to think you are all grown up, even though Aang was four years younger than her, he was a pretty wise kid.

"Oh, I was deep in thought, getting lost on the road of life." Jiao smiled as Aang eyes narrowed.

Jiao wasn't much of a deep thinker, she had the basic thoughts everyone else had. What was she going to do each day, what's for dinner and how late she was going to stay out, no great ideas to change the world, but having such thoughts would be troublesome.

"Well, what are you going to show me first?" The bald nomad asked as Jiao shrugged.

"I really didn't plan this out, so just pick a place." Jiao smiled as Aang eyes lit up.

It was the kind of light that shined when you let loose a child in a candy shop, a pleasant thing that happens every so often.

"Great, because I've got a list of things I want to do." Aang grinned as Jiao simply blinked.

"Ah..." Jiao didn't expect Aang to have such a plan for something so lighthearted, but it was nice, and she did promise him that she would take him around the city.

So that is what the two did, they around around the large and vast city, going to each of the landmarks, which of course one of them was the large statue Kyoshi in the middle of the city, as well as the grand zoo featuring, they even had lunch together.

Such pointless times really are amazing even when they are over, they never truly disappear.

"So Aang, what do you want to do next?" Jiao asked the nomad as his face turned a deep red.

"Ah, well you see I was planning on visiting, Katara." Aang laughed rather nervously.

It really wasn't that hard to tell Aang liked the Water bending girl, and this would be the perfect time to ask her out on a date, even if her and Sokka were only visiting for a little while, one should not waste the opportunity to go around a city with a loved one.

"Say no more, it was a fun day and I wish you the best of luck with Katara." Jiao grinned as she started to walk away.

"H-hey." Aang nearly stuttered trying to get the Fire benders attention.

Jiao turned around, wondering what Aang wanted to say, what else need to be said?

"I just wanted to say, thanks!" The nomad stated as Jiao smiled.

"Nah, I had fun today as well, so there is no need to thank me." With those words, Jiao left Aangs sight.

If both parties had fun, then there is no reason to say thank you, both sides got something from it and neither lost anything for it, just a fun meaningless time with a friend.

Jiao really wasn't planning on going home just yet, even if it was starting to get dark, she walked around the town as more and more people started to go home, most likely due to the rumors of a killer stalking the streets.

Walking along the road, once again she noticed the silver haired girl on a bench.

Jiao simply looked at her, before walking towards the black dressed teenager.

"We meet again." Jiao smiled at the girl who simply sighed.

"Yes...it is odd." Jiao eyes widened, she didn't expect the girl to actually talk to her, she was silent during their first conversation, and even if it was in a whisper. Any word spoken was a big deal.

"Well, since this is the second time we meet, we should give each other our names." Jiao paused for a moment.

"My name is Jiao Ránshāo, and yours?" Jiao tilted her head; it was the default introduction, nothing really flashy.

The silver haired girl simply blinked, not allowing a shred of emotion to cross her face, she was most likely wondering if she should give her name.

With a light sigh the golden eyed girl started to speak

"Kǎlún Guāng." She said her name without a little bit of joy in her voice, not as if she was introducing herself, but as if she was stating a fact, that her name was Ka lun Guang.

Before Jiao could say anything else, Kalun started to speak once again.

"Jiao, do you know anything about familiars?" Kalun asked such an odd question as Jiao simply blinked.

It really wasn't a term Jiao heard a lot, she recalled her mother stating it, but never going into much detail about it.

"No, I heard of it, but I have little to no knowledge of such a thing." Jiao answered as Kalun nodded.

"A familiar is something that needs a master to live, they are probably closer to spirits then humans, a familiar needs to make a contract with a none bending human to have a supple supply of chi required to live." Jiao simply blinked at the info dump.

She didn't know why Kalun was saying something like that, it seemed completely random, but at times like these, it's probably best not to question it.

"Well, it's getting pretty close to dinner time, do you want to go and get something to eat with me?" It was odd for Jiao to ask a stranger such a question, she really wasn't the out going type, but it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline..." Kalun replied.

Jiao simply shrugged, it really wasn't a big deal.

"Okay, I guess I'll be seeing you." Jiao waved to the silver haired teen before walking away.

Where she was going was to an old restaurant, she really didn't have enough money for anything fancy, or anything, just a side cart that was about to close for the night.

Her order was just a bowl of noodles, nothing else was in it, rather plain to be honest, but they had a certain taste to them that caused Jiao to go back there every once in a while. It had no ceiling, just a side cart where two or four people can eat on it.

"Eh, so you eat here to? Jiao twitched as a familiar voice called from behind her.

"Sokka, you're out this late, I swore you would be home at this time." Jiao smiled as Sokka eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"A girl saying that to a guy isn't really natural." Sokka responded in such an irritated way, though Jiao was confused why he was here.

Sokka really wasn't the type to eat this kind of food, he was from the Water tribe who was born with their own taste and what not.

"You really don't look like the type to eat here, more specifically, why are you eating out today?" Jiao smiled, still wondering what Sokka was doing at such a place.

Sokka simply sighed.

"Man, Katara is kind of busy so I didn't have anyone to cook for me." Sokka groined.

It was kind of funny actually, Sokka not being able to cook, a human being should be able to cook something for themselves, even if it was something small, but then again Jiao didn't have any right to speak.

"No worries, I have no idea how to cook either." Jiao waved her hand in the air, before she slurped up more noodles.

It really wasn't an important skill to learn, she lived in a city after all, so there was always spots open to buy food out, plus there were enough restaurants to keep the different taste from being boring. Eating the same thing over and over again would drive anyone insane.

"A girl who doesn't know how to cook is really weird." Sokka replied as Jiao nodded.

It was rather odd Jiao didn't know how to cook, even an a equal society, girls were more prone to cooking then men. It wasn't bad, it simply was like that.

"I guess you're right, but Sokka you didn't answer my question, why are you out so late, if you do Katara would be worried about you." Jiao closed one of her eyes.

"Well, Katara went out today as well, so I decided I might as well go eat something, but she's probably back by now." Sokka pointed out.

Jiao already knew that Katara probably went out with Aang, but it seems Sokka was to dense to notice such a thing, best to keep ones mouth shut about an event like that.

"...Hey Sokka this might seem out of the blue, but have you noticed anything odd?" Jiao asked the question without a hint of playfulness as Sokka stared back at her.

This was one of Sokka's best qualities; he could tell a joke from an important matter and turn series on a second notice.

"You mean the murders? Yeah, they really are odd, I wonder what sick person did something like that." Sokka continued eating his food as Jiao grabbed her head.

_Yeah, what kind of person_

"That's not the only thing Sokka, doesn't this feel like a dream to you?" Jiao asked bluntly as Sokka simply blinked.

"Well, it feels real to me, but I wouldn't know because I'm not you." Sokka says such an odd thing, before continuing to speak.

"But, you are probably the weirdest person I've meet, you talk about death like it's nothing, you daze in and out, plus to top it all off, you don't know how to cook." Sokka smiles at the last statement as Jiao sighed.

The two continued to eat their food, without little care for anything, eating with someone you know is never a big deal, but it's something most people take for granted, Sokka was really funny, and in all honesty hanging around him, Aang, and Katara was great, even A.S. had her perks.

Without them, Jiao probably would have spent the rest of her teenage years alone and that wasn't good, being alone is horrible, just like being sick, or dying is bad, Jiao never could understand why people complained about trivial things, being alive is such an amazing thing in itself.

"I should be heading back now actually." Sokka up and stretched as Jiao smiled.

"Yeah, Katara would probably kill you if you stayed out too late." Jiao snickered as Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Well, just be careful on your way home, if you got cut up or something that would be a big problem." Sokka pointed out as Jiao sighed.

"Yeah, being decapitated wouldn't be very fun." Jiao snickered.

It really wasn't very funny, Jiao simply laughed because she was so use to death, probably more use to it than anyone in the city.

"See, that is why you're weird." With one final wave, Sokka vanished into the night.

"Heheh, I should be getting home soon, but I need to do one more thing..."

The night was warm, they were always warm as a full moon shined overhead.

Jiao was taking a road not many people traveled anymore, a road that led right into the forest, of course such a path would be deserted, and it always was. That is why no one took it; a killer could simply disembowel someone with great ease in this place.

Jiao stopped in her tracks, looking forward she saw the silver haired girl named Kalun.

"Ah, Kalun, I think I'm ready to wake up from this dream." Jiao smiled at the silver haired teen as her golden eyes widened.

"How, did you know?" Kalun asked as Jiao shrugged.

It really wasn't hard to figure out, any human being would, there were far too many inconsistencies to ignore, it simply was impossible to pretend it didn't exist.

"Yeah, because this isn't really, and I have a nightmare in that forest, I would be quite thankful if you woke me up before that, because in all honesty I'm terrified of that vision." Jiao smiled as Kalun simply blinked.

"But I took you here so you could deal with the nightmare..." Kalun pointed out as Jiao fingers twitched.

_I want to wake up, because I don't want to see something like that._

Someone who shared the same face, the person who could fight like her mother, Jiao did not want to see such a thing; she wanted to wake up before she had to face it.

"I'll ignore it..." Jiao stated.

It may had been cowardly, but it was logical, only an idiot ran towards danger, and Jiao may not had been the smartest, but she wasn't stupid either.

"You can't, because you won't wake up in tell you do, plus you need to make a pact with me." Jiao winced as Kalun said such a blunt thing.

Up to this point Jiao hadn't been thinking about anyone, but herself. Kalun did set this all up to help her and in the end she was trying to run away from it like a coward.

With one last heavy sigh, Jiao nodded.

"I really don't have a choice, so I'll do it, and once I wake up I'll make a pact with you." Jiao smiled as Kalun stared at Jiao with her golden eyes.

"Very well, but please try not to die, if you do I'll die as well, tonight is the last night I can exist without a master." Kalun pointed out as Jiao walked by her.

The forest was eerie, the darkness was only destroyed by the moon above, and being under it was amazingly calming, as if the fear that once surrounded Jaio.

She continued to travel into the darkness, the only sound accompanying her was that of twigs breaking beneath her feet, but even that sound was horrifying.

It's scary, being alone in the dark is heart stopping, it was bad, scary,scary,scary.

Jiao was shacking in fear at the opponent she did not see, only for her fears to become a reality.

"Ah..."

A smile, a girl that was her mirror was holding a knife, she was covered in blood.

Pieces of human flesh scattered about, a horrifying realization, in the darkness they looked like discarded trash bags.

"You..." Jiao bit her lip.

"I'm going to kill you." Jiao spoke those words out of pure hate, not realizing the strength of them.

"It's okay, I hate you to, leaving me in here with all these fake people, a killer can only be a killer if they kill a real person, since all these people are fake I can't be a killer, but if I kill you then I'll be a real killer." Ránshāo smiled, a bitter smile, before vanishing from sight.

Jiao was paralyzed, the mirror before her vanished from sight, it was then she had the realization that the chances of her wining was rather low.

She was a horrible fire bender, and if the girl was truly as fast as her mother...

"_Three, three attacks will be my limit; I won't be able to dodge anymore."_

Jiao told herself such a thing; she would have three chances to defeat the image of the murderer, three chances.

...The first attack came with the sound of rustling leaves.

Too fast to recognized by the human eyes...

"_Wake up, it's in front of you!" _Jiao brain snapped as she but all her weight on her right leg, tearing the muscles instantly.

A sharp breeze went by Jiao, the foes blade cut the air where her head use to be.

Following the spider like assassin was a trail of flame, she casually looked up at Jiao, thus the first chance was revealed.

A knife is useless in mid swing, so now would be the best time to attack, but...

"_Will this risk be large enough...no."_

The chance was far too slim, it wasn't possible to strike at that moment.

Her opponent was quicker, she slashed at Jiao left side.

"Curse this..." Jiao winced, once again she put all of her weight on her right leg and jumped from the blade.

Finished, her right leg was finished, it was completely numb, not only to feelings, but to the demands that the brain would send it.

As she thought that, the second chance was shown.

Like the wind, Jiao foe caused the leaves to scatter, they were perfectly positioned. Even if it was just for a moment, Ránshāo would be blinded.

"_Will this risk be large enough...no."_

Even if Ranshao was blinded, Jiao barely moved, she would simply counter any attack and kill her instantly.

"_I need to gain some distance and recon...!"_

An an instant, the assassin that shared Jiao face was in front of her.

"Ah!" Jiao twisted her body, to avoid the knife that was a aimed at her neck, Jiao rotated her body like a worm to avoid such an attack.

The right leg could no longer take it, the body that had kept up with the monster was giving out, the mind was willing, but the body was not, in the end, Jiao was human after all.

But the position was perfect; a road a straight line where they were facing each other, a ball of fire would travel fast enough.

This was the third chance.

"_Will this risk be large enough...no."_

"Ah..." Jiao right leg starts to lean; it could no longer support her weight.

_**Thump**_

With a harsh crash, Jiao land on her back.

Jiao winced as she slowly opened her eyes, only to see her image over top of her, holding a knife.

It was over, three chances was all she had, and now there was nothing to stop her death, it wasn't Jiaos fault, this was only natural she wasn't lucky enough to find an opening within three strikes.

The blade of the spider assassins comes closer to Jiaos face, the smile still looming overhead.

The moment it punctures her skull it will be over, in that instant the fight will be finished.

There probably won't be any pain, not if the killer stabs the brain instantly, she probably won't even realize she was dieing.

"_...Ah, so this is it."_ She was going to die, even if it was a dream, she'll probably won't ever wake up if she died like this.

_This can't be it; I don't want to die like this._

"_How stupid of me to realize it at the very end, but I don't want to die..."_

So this can't be the end, even if the knife was heading towards her face.

Jiao still had her left leg, she still could open her eyes and she hadn't been hurt once.

In other words...the monster hadn't done anything yet!

"You...!"

With a slight movement of the hand, Jiao parried the knife and using her left leg, rolled to her feet.

Jiao hadn't even fought yet.

Even though she did it by herself, she took a step, it was rather amazing, but now was not the time to be awed by miracles.

"..."

The look alike was reading it's knife, and with one quick movement, she tried to stab Jiao.

Jiao, put everything she had in avoiding such a technique, for some reason, it was rather easy.

This was the forth.

The knife follows, Jiao, but once again she avoided such a weapon.

This was the fifth.

The arrow like attacks continued, but with ease, Jiao avoided each one.

It was easy, Jiao had no idea why she was afraid, Jiao had no idea why she limited herself to only three strikes.

That was the eighth.

"...Jiao, you bitch." For the first time, the Assassin showed another emotion other than joy.

Jiao couldn't help, but smile, she was closing the distance between her and the Assassin, but...

Jiao eye twitched, as a large flame came from the killer's free hand, this was the first time the image used fire bending, but the fact that she knew it was very surprising.

"Ah." With a quick movement of the arm, Jiao managed to deflect the attack, unfortunately, she wasn't able to see the knife cut open her stomach.

"Gah..!" Jiao held her stomach before being kicked into a nearby tree.

"E..." The impact made a thud, as she sat up, looking at the wound.

Disgusting, something was hanging out of the wound, was it her intestine?

Pain, the first time since she started this dream, she was in pain, she forgot what pain was like, she forgot about something as simple as pain.

_Step, _The image took a step forward.

A sharp pain entered Jiao chest, this had nothing to to with her now opened stomach, and this was something she forgot.

"_Oh yeah, I'm not healthy at all, I have a condition."_

Jiao forgot something as important as that, she forgot something else as well.

_Step, _The assassin took another step.

"_I'm not a Fire bender, but if I'm not a fire bender..." _Jiao coughed up a large lump of blood, as she wondered such a pointless thing.

"Eh, finish already? That was disappointing Jiao." Jiao replica grabbed her hair and lifted her up, as if she was garbage.

"P-please...stop." Without even thinking, Jiao blurted out such a pathetic thing.

"Ah, don't beg, you'll make me feel bad." The assassin grinned, she was obviously enjoying this.

Jiao breaths deeply, she remembered to breathe, something she forgot as well, if she forgot that, then it was no surprise she was losing.

Even if the monster shared the same face, it was ugly something so ugly should be...

_Something like that should be burned away..._

"Please, die for me..." The killer readied her knife as Jiao eye narrowed.

She remembered what she forgot.

"No...you die phantom!"

"...!"

In an instant, the killers hand was burned off, it was shocking to say the least, but before the assassin could do anymore, a large hole appeared in her stomach, as if someone shot a burning rocket through it.

"Yo...u." The assassin stutters as she slowly started to fade.

"Don't speak anymore, I would never do such unnecessary things, you fake eyesore!" With those final words, the murder vanished into ash, even if it was only temporary, the murderer vanishes.

Jiao forgot something that important, she forgot it because she was scared, when she said such nonsense like three hits Jiao was scared, Jiao was scared of the image of the murderer.

But the longer she stood up against the image, the weaker it became, in tell it was just some third rate monster.

"Don't you see...I'm nothing like you, that is why I won." Jiao collapsed to the ground, slowly bleeding.

Dying like this is alright, she'll wake up, because the nightmare was over, so even if Jiao died like this she would wake up in reality.

"Ah...so I'll sleep for a bit."

…

The early morning beams shined on Jiao, as she slowly opened her eyes.

She was in the room that Katara left her, with a small ferret looking at her, she knew why the ferret was there, and she simply smiled.

"Eh, you're Kalun, you need a master then I'll help you!" Jiao smiled as the small creature looked at Jiao finger.

Jiao tilted her head at the request, but put her finger near the small animals face.

With a swift bite, Kalun drew blood, as Jiao winced.

"So, this is it?" Jiao asked as Kalun nodded.

At that moment, Jiao gained a familiar.

**Author notes.**

**By god, this chapter is so long, probably the longest I ever wrote. And I still think it's crap, I don't even feel like writing author notes for this one, anyway here is some useless info.**

**Jiao.**

**Her ability is to burn or set fire to anything in sight, her ability is not bending, but she channels chi differently from other benders, directly through the brain and into her eyes, this could be seen as a different type of lunatic eyes, though she needs to see for it to function, if her eyes are closed durning it, she'll just set her eyes on fire.**

**It also goes beyond normal heat, being even hotter then lightning, this allows her to burn holes through metal instantly, but during so puts a strain on her body and mind, pushing to far, may lead to cardiac arrest, or mental break down.**

**Ránshāo**

**The personification of the fear Jiao has of becoming a killer, it takes form as nightmares.**

**Despite being an evil version of Jiao, she does not have Jiao ability to start fire simply by sight, she is just a normal fire bender, but her strength does not come from her fire bending, but from her assassination abilities passed from her mother, while normal Jiao would take years to master such moves, Ranshao simply took the memories Jiao had of her mother and made them into reality, at least in the nightmare.**

**Which means, the evil Jiao, fights more like her mother then the real Jiao.**

**A.S.**

**The Avatar of Saturn, **

**Her ability is to control the rays, anyone will do, she can break herself down into light, and doesn't have the same concept of death as those who live on earth, this means nothing on earth can kill her permanently since she does not use the same rules as humans or other beings. The wings she has, aren't really wings at all, but worms that are connected to her body, everyone on her planet has them, and the only thing unique to the avatar on Saturn is the ability to control rays.**

**She has two avatar states, a berserker with red eyes, and a true one, both are quite bad.**

**The berserker forces her wings to extend to inhuman size and devours everything in it's wake, during this time. A.S. is crazed and loses speech functions.**

**The true avatar state, her wings spread around the earth, creating rays causing the planet to turn into a waste land, this is the true form of the Avatar of Saturn and it's true cause, to invade other planets.**

**Pomie.**

**Her ability is similar to that of Jiao,**

**Anything she sees, she can bend in an instant, turning on its axis in tell it snaps, she can break or shatter something by turning both axis at the same time.**


	8. The Avatar of Venus

_Munch_

_Munch_

_The sound of flesh being torn apart, the sound of bones being ground to dust._

_Red armor filled with red fluid as an indescribable monster devoured such a small girl_

_From the inside out no less, devoured her from her intestine to her brain, devoured her and took her form, was the creature female or male? It did not matter anymore._

"_AGETEatrTAHBFG" ("Avatar Roku's Temple eh, it seems like fun so I'll head that way, maybe I'll devour more things there.")_

**Chapter 8**

**The Avatar of Venus.**

"Eh, the Avatar of Venus?" Jiao cocked an eye as the blond girl nodded.

A familiar silver haired girl stood next to her master, her red scarf flowing with the winters breeze, it was the perfect time to gain the briefing before Aang and the others start looking for her, she did feel slightly guilty about always going off doing shady things, but as long as no one was hurt, then it really didn't matter.

"Yeah, I think it's a she, though I'm not really sure, we really aren't on good speaking terms." A.S. let out a small chuckle; obviously she did something to the Avatar of Venus, and probably wasn't telling anyone.

"Hmm, a cruel heart always laughs at others misfortune, does it please you to cause others pain?" Kalun asked such a harsh question, but it was inevitable that her and A.S. personalities would clash, they were nearly complete opposites.

The blond glared at the silver haired girl, not sure what to do, or rather she was thinking of a fitting insult to spew towards the lowly familiar.

"I heard ferrets eat snakes; I wonder if your breath is as vile as your attitude?" A.S. winked at the black dressed girl as Jiao gave a light sigh at the situation.

The red eyed girl knew if she got involved it would just create more problems, it was probably best to let the two vents out their frustrations on each other rather than her, though she did have question about this so called Avatar of Venus.

"Ah, if I could ask a question, what's Venus?" Jiao asked such an idiot question, however at the current moment it was a valid one, no matter how stupid it was.

Kalun and A.S. then looked at Jiao as if she was mentally challenged, there was a hint of pity there, but it was covered up by the green leaves in the forest, or maybe it was the fact that A.S. was trying her hardest not to laugh at Jiao.

With a small cough A.S. explained celestial bodies to Jiao, in probably the most insulting way possible, but she still explained it, in minimal detail.

"So you're saying there is more than one planet?" Jiao seemed shock at the fact as Kalun rolled her eyes.

"Please master, stop asking questions, you're making yourself seem foolish, which makes me seem foolish." The silver haired familiar pointed out as Jiao winced.

Jiao wasn't too fond of being called stupid, even if it was true, to be honest she never really had any proper teach, and even her mother didn't learn how to speak in tell the age of six, the Ránshāo family wasn't large on education. The only reason Jiao learned before that age was because her mother despised the idea of her daughter becoming an assassin.

"Ah." A small hint of guilt went off in Jiaos heart.

The woman that raised her, the woman that did not want her to fight wasn't getting her wish, Jiao fought, she used her power and fought, and she made an active choice to do so, would her mother be disappointed in her?

"Jiao, stop spacing out and pay attention!" The blond girl snapped as Jiao shook her head.

"Y-yeah." Jiao stuttered as A.S. continued.

"Well, from what I heard, the Avatar of Venus should be near Roku's temple for a week or two, so if the Avatar wants to go there, you really should try to hitch a ride." A.S. said such a thing as if Jiao hadn't been traveling with him this whole time.

In truth, Aang needed to go there before the winter solstice was over, so it really wasn't a big deal, all she needed to do was convince him to take her along with Katara and Sokka, but at the same time...

"One does not simply walk into the Fire Nation." Jiao pointed out as A.S. shrugged.

"Not my problem, now stop talking and let me tell you what you have to do!" A.S. glared as Jiao sighed.

"Anyway, the Avatar of Venus is just a large mass of flesh with a couple of tentacles, maybe a half a dozen of eyes, I'm not sure, all I know is no human can look at her true form without going insane, so she enjoys taking the form of human girls that she has eaten."

As A.S. said such a thing a chill ran up Jiao spine.

Even if they encountered something like that, they probably wouldn't be able to tell, unless it was giving off some sickening aura, it could be anybody she has devoured.

"The blond alien is telling the truth, not even I would be able to tell if she was impersonating someone." Kalun pointed out, which made Jiao heart sink even more.

If there was no way to detect something, then there is no way to defend against it.

"Well, that isn't completely true, an Avatar would be able to detect it, but if she really is near Roku's Temple, then Aang is useless since he would be getting too much spiritual interference from such a place. And even if that wasn't the case, Aang wouldn't even know what he was feeling." A.S. pointed our as Kalun eye twitched.

The silver haired girl did not enjoy being corrected, not by someone like A.S., who in all honesty would say things the most blunt and hurtful way possible. Whether or not it was intentional or accidental was up to the person receiving the insult.

"Well, just restrain her and ask her to cool it one killing people, she needs to spread out her area, if she keeps hitting the same town it might cause a problem for the rest of us." Jiao winced at what the golden eyed girl said.

It wasn't the act of killing that was wrong, but the act of getting caught, Jiao understood why, the Avatar of Venus was probably not human, so it was not bound by the same laws humans were. So in the end, it is not wrong for a creature to kill another species, there is only a problem if a something of the same species kills another.

"That's all I have to say, now get to work, useless flesh piles!" A.S. laughed as she vanished, as if someone was turning a page in a book, she simply disappeared.

"Well, Kalun, looks like we have our work cu-" Jiao stopped mid-sentence as she turned to face her silver haired familiar, only to see a white ferret staring at her.

With a heavy sigh, Jiao picked up her companion as she petted her gently.

"I guess we can talk more later, right now we should speak with the others." Jiao smiled as she walked through the bushes towards Aang and the others.

Jiao looked as Katara and Sokka talked about the impending journey to the Fire Nation with Aang. Of course they weren't going to let him do it alone, they were his friends after all, and friends don't let friends go to the Fire Nation alone, no matter how dangerous it is.

"So, have we decided if we're going or not?" Jiao asked as everyone else turned their attention towards the girl.

"Of course we are." Katara smiled, she really wasn't the one to leave Aang to the Fire Nation by himself."

"But guys, this could get really dangerous." Aang pointed out as Jiao simply blinked.

She had been in two life and death situations up to this point, so anything else wouldn't be to bad, unless the Fire benders could regenerate, Jiao wasn't to worried about normal humans, which was odd for her to think about.

"_Yeah, if I fought a normal Fire bender, then I might kill them, it's probably best to avoid all combat with them." _Jiao sighed, as she realized just how complicated she made thing for herself.

"That's exactly the reason why we are going with." Katara pointed out as Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, if you end up dead, then I would have one less friend to talk to." Jiao smiled as the others laughed rather nervously.

That was probably not the most sane thing to say, as the small ferret known as Kalun tilted her head as the water bending girl stared at her.

"Ah...Jiao when did you get a ferret?" Katara asked as simple question as Jiao rubbed the back of her head.

She really couldn't say. _"She really isn't a ferret, but a familiar that can enter dreams, she helped be confront my serial killer side of my personalty and I'm her master"_

"...I found her in the burnt down piece of the woods, I hope she won't be much of a bother." Jiao smiled as Aang shook his head.

"Not at all, I'm sure Momo and Appa will be happy to have another friend."

As Aang said such a statement, Kalun dug her claws into Jiao, as the red eyed girl winced.

It seemed that Kalun did not enjoy being referred to as an animal, even if she was in the shape of one.

"Is something wrong? You look like you're in pain or something." Sokka pointed out as Jiao slowly, and painfully pulled Kalun claws out of her back.

After that, the Mayor of the village stopped by and gave Aang and the others more supplies, at that point they all hopped on Appa, and flew towards their destination, known as the Fire temple.

A short while of flying and no resistance, well no resistance in tell they noticed a Fire nation trailing them like a shadow, an annoying shadow that wouldn't leave them alone.

"Don't tell me Zuko found us again!" Katara bit her lip as Jiao blinked.

She heard of the name Zuko when she was younger, but she never spoke to him in person, as she recalled he was the Fire nation prince, but why was he after the Avatar, either way asking such question would do little good in such a situation.

"Well, I have even worse news, look!" Sokka pointed forward to see a large blockade of Fire Nation ships, it was odd to see so many at one spot, unless they knew Aang was heading there, why would they have such a large blockade randomly, the only answer was that they had crappy luck.

Before another thought passed through their heads, the ship that was owned by the prince himself fired a large burning slap of rock towards the Gaang.

"Ah...guys, I know I might be stating the obvious, but there is a giant rock missile, thingy heading towards us!" Jiao stated as Appa made an amazing maneuver to dodge the certain death blow.

There was little time to relax however, as a rain of flaming bullets entered Aang and the others view, the amount of fear that was on their face was rather humorous, mouths hanging open and eye twitching were merely the highlights of their expressions.

"Hang on guys!" Aang warned his companions who really didn't need any warning as they all clenched Appa's fur, all except Kalun, who had her claws deep into Jiao's back.

The sky bison continued to dodge the onslaught of attacks, only making a single mistake, or rather the mistake was on Sokkas part.

A a span that didn't even last a second, Sokka somehow managed to slip off of Appa, it would be funny if it wasn't so horrifying.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled as Katara also stating her siblings name.

Sure, they were above water, but despite what plays and books stated, falling into water at such a hight was still deadly, because water isn't as soft as people think it is.

Without hesitation, Appa dived right under the falling (And flailing) Sokka, as he caught him perfectly on the saddle.

The look on Sokka's face could only be described as horrified, though not many people would be completely fine after falling off of a flying bison.

Aang eyes narrowed, as he noticed a single opening towards the center of the blockade.

Wind rushed passed them as the large Sky bison increased speed, prepared to fly through the opening.

As they flew through the closing ships, a man that Jiao did not recognize shot one last of fire towards them, but that was not the thing Jiao noticed, what Jiao noticed was his amazing sideburns, and while this may not have been the time to look at such things. Jiao really couldn't focus on anything else.

As for the blast that was fired, Aang easily swatted it away, as if it was nothing, allowing them to fly past safely, towards the Fire temple.

After hours of flying, dusk had finally started to rear as everyone groaned.

"...Hey, there it is, there is the island in my dreams!" Aang grinned as he pointed towards the crescent shaped island with a tower on it.

Jiao let loose a huge sigh as they finally arrived at their destination, they landed on the shore of the area.

As soon as they landed, it seems as if Appa was about to collapse on at that very moment, Aang patted his friend on the head as the other headed towards the Temple, on the rocky shore

"...!" Jiao winced at the front door of the towering temple as the other stared at her.

"Is everything okay?" Katara asked as Jiao nodded and gave a small smile.

"Y-yeah, why don't you guys go in without be." Jiao said as Aang blinked.

It was odd that Jiao would ask such a thing, but it may had been for the best, and at least this way someone was there to keep Appa company.

"Well, if you really want...we'll bring you back some souvenirs." Sokka smiled as Jiao rolled her eyes.

"As long as it's not meat related, I'll take it." Jiao closed one of her eyes as Kalun pocked her head over Jiao shoulder.

"Okay, just be careful okay." Aang smiled as the three entered the temple leaving Jian and her familiar alone at the entrance.

"It was a smart moving breaking off with them here; it would have been much difficult to separate from them once we were inside." Kalun pointed out as Jiao jumped.

"W-when did you change to that form?" Jiao screamed as the girl with the red scarf rolled her eyes.

She was astonished as well as disappointed with her current master's knowledge, or lack thereof, while it's true that beggars can't be choosers, she made a point to educate the girl later.

"We don't have time for this, I know another way inside, and there is a large chance that the Avatar of Venus is inside this temple." Kalun stated as Jiao nodded.

To be honest, Jiao really wasn't excited to do something like this, while she would fight to keep herself alive, she didn't go actively looking for them, only an idiot would try to go against the whole world like that.

"Yeah...let's just get this over with." Jiao frowned as the two girls started to circle around the large temple, Kalun scanning each inch of the base looking for the right passage.

Jiao wondered how Kalun could know such a things, actually Jiao barely knew anything about her newly obtained familiar, it was probably best not to ask any questions, at least not in this kind of situation.

"Ah, here it is." Kalun placed her hand on one of the wooden boards that made up the temple, she sloly slide it to th left, reveling a large gap in the structure.

"Not even the Fire sages know about this, not now at least, they probably barely keep this place clean." Kalun scoffed, in anger and superiority.

Jiao didn't know who the sages were, and to be honest, she really didn't care, her current focus was on finding the Avatar of Venus and stopping her from killing anymore people.

A large stair way that lead down was shown, it was obviously the base of the temple, as Jiao winced.

The dark is surprisingly scary, horrifying even, it wasn't only the fact that Jiao would be able to see where she was going, but her ability requires her to see something, if she saw nothing she wouldn't be able to set it on fire.

"Do not worry, master, I'll take care of this." Kalun touched her crimson scarf as it wrapped around her arms to her palm, creating a small flame, Jiao eyes widened in amazement.

"H-how did you do that." Jiao asked as Kalun smiled.

"It is just one of the many abilities of the Shroud of Huǒyàn." Kalun stated the name of the item as Jiao sighed.

She had no idea what it was, and the silver haired girl stated as if she did, Jiao wondered if she should press the matter, but decided against it at the last moment.

The two traveled downward through the darkness, the only light shining was that of the scarf's flame, as they continued to travel down, after a while they entered a large spread out room, there were torches around, but not a single one lite, it would be meaningless to stay in such a room as it really wasn't their stop, however, the floor was oddly sticky and wet, as drips echoed though the room, the stench of the area was vomit inducing.

"Hmm, I don't remember some of these being here, no matter I doubt the Avatar of Venus is even in this location, shall we con-" Kalun heart skip a beat as Jiao shuttered.

Something was defiantly in the room with them, something that should not even exist, but it was in the same room as them.

Scary

_Scary_

_Scary_

_Scary_

It was scary, even if they could not see such a thing; it was scary to be around it.

"...Ah."

_Blop_

Something fell from the ceiling, something that belonged to a human fell from the ceiling.

_Blop_

A human arm fell from the ceiling, missing all other attachments, a arm of a human fell from the ceiling onto the dark ground.

Kalun lit the torches in the room, to show an awful sight.

Body parts, heads, legs, arms, eyes, fingers, stuck to the ceiling, the amount of gore was so thick that the ceiling could no longer be seen, only the remains of that which was once human.

Even if they were human remains, you could no longer call them anything close to human, everything that made a human was above them, but it was not human, only lumps of flesh.

Jiao held her hand over her mouth, even if she saw something like this before, it never got any easier to look at; once again she wouldn't be able to eat for days. No matter how weak it made her body, she would not be able to eat anything that was meat related, and she would not be able to drink any red liquid without gaging.

"Ah..." Jiao let out a small gasp as Kalun closed one of her eyes.

"So she is he-"

"Yeah I'm here!" A chilling laugh, a sickening laugh of a child as Jiao felt something grip her leg, it wasn't a human had.

"Jiao watch it!" Kalun snapped as she jumped away from her master.

"Geah!" Jiao gasped as she felt some sort of fleshy mass coat the lower half of her body, causing her to fall on her stomach, she fell on her stomach towards the bloodied floor.

"..." Jiao wanted to scream, but she knew she would be weak if she did, she wanted to yell, but was to petrified to do so.

Jiao faced what was over top her body, as her heart sank.

It was something, it was something that was indescribable, it was like a lump of pink and black flesh, with over a dozen eyes scatter across it's body, tentacle like limbs wrapped around the young girls thigh she started to twitch.

"Don't worry master I'll g-" Before Kalun could even finish her statement she dodge a lance like appendage from an unknown location.

"Don't worry about her, that little baby can't hurt her." A figure walked out of the shadows casted by the flames, a small girl appeared before the two.

She had black hair, and her eyes were an amazing shade of blue, something you would see once in a life time.

"So...you're the Avatar of Venus." Kalun glared her scarf's heat increasing.

"Why, yes it's nice to meet you to, but please call me Jīnxīng, anything else is more of a title." Jinxing smiled as Jiao struggled to get the small alien creature off of her.

Kalun and Jinxing glared at one another as Jinxing started to laugh.

It was pointless to try to restrain her, she was something that needed to be killed, even if she wasn't, there was no way to properly retrain something like that.

"Let me introduce you to my babies!" The blue eyed girl smiled as more masses of flesh started to flop on the ground, some coming from the walls, most coming from Jinxing.

The creatures shuffled towards Kalun, as her scarf started to split apart.

Without mercy, the scarf impaled the smaller creatures, letting not one get near the silver haired girl as Jiao eyes widened.

"_If she can do all that by herself, then she doesn't even need me here." _Jiao thought to herself as she struggled to break free from the thing that was holding her down.

The slaughter continued as Jinxing bit her finger in anticipation, the sound of cutting flesh echoed throughout the area, as the flesh blobs were shredded apart.

"Die..." There was no emotion from Kalun as she impaled the blued eyed girl in the heart.

"..." Jinxing body went limp, not a single sign of life was shown, not a single movement.

"_Ah, did she do it?"_ Jiao continued to study the battle from afar, as Jinxing lifted her head with a smile.

"Sheesh, you kill all my babies and stab one of my hearts, you're quite the heartless one." Jinxing smiled as Kalun tried to jump back.

"Wh-at." Kalun tried to move her legs, but they were immobile, it seems some of the flesh chunks manage to survive having their body torn to shreds and was holding Kalun in position.

"You see, every time I eat a human, I take their hearts and add them to my body, as long as I have a single heart left I can regenerate and make babies, do you know how many hearts I have, you don't have to guess, I'll tell you." Jinxing paused for a moment.

"I have 626 hearts in my body, you managed to kill twenty-one, but don't worry, since you're a familiar you have more organs then any human." Jinxing started to laugh; she laughed a horrifying laugh, a sickening laugh.

There wasn't even a moment to breath, as a giant lump of flesh coated Kalun, it was without a doubt going to break her down and devour her.

Jiao heart skipped a beat, as she glared at the creature restraining her lower body.

The thing with many eyes burst into flames, it did not even have time to scream as it was turned to ash instantly.

Jiao then looked at the room, it was filled with similar creatures.

She didn't want to fight something like that, she didn't want to fight things like those, but she had to, she had to get to Kalun and burn the mass of flesh.

Jiao quickly scanned the area, trying to destroy the monster scattered about, basically doing the psychic equivalent of flailing, she wasn't sure if it was because she was unskilled or scared but Jinxing did take notice.

"Gross, stop your flailing you look like a worm." Jinxing pointed her finger towards Jiao as it turned into a small tentacle like lance.

"Wa...!"

There was no pain, only an odd wet feeling as Jiao was impaled on her side my Jinxing, it was rather pathetic, to be taken out by something so small.

Jiao fell flat on her back, as a dome of flesh started to cover her, eliminating all light that dared to enter, leaving behind only a pink and black flesh mass,

The meat was like an umbrella, covering anything that would dare to enter, all around Jiao, eyes started to appear, glowing blue eyes, something that did not belong to a human glared at her.

Small rope like appendages started to wrap around her limbs as they started to bash against her.

_Tug- pull on her limbs_

_Die_

_Bash- knock her around_

_Die_

_Remove-her guts_

_Die_

Her mind could no longer think, all Jiao could do was protect her face from the onslaught of the avatars attacks.

It was odd, if she was being attacked like this then she should have died by now, it was obvious that Jinxing was taking her time.

"_I-I'm being eaten..."_

_Die_

"_I'm bleeding to much, my blood is all over my body, as well as their liquids...it feels terrible."_

_Die_

"_I can't see anything outside, just this black and pink flesh..." _

_Die_

_Die_

Those are what the pair of blue eyes attached to the dome of flesh was saying, even if they had no mouth their glare was chanting die, over, and over, and over again.

_Die,Die,Die,Die_

_Hurry up and die!_

"-!" Jiao let out a scream, even if she knew no one was going to help her, she screamed anyway.

"_I'll be killed, like all those people before, I'll be devoured alive!" _

"_No...I don't want that."_

"_I don't want to die like this._

"_I don't want to die like this and be disemboweled."_

"_I don't want to die like this and be devoured."_

"_I don't want to be eaten while awake."_

"_I'm scared, this is scary, very scary, this is scary."_

_Scary, scary,scary,scary,horrifying horrifying,horrifying._

"I'll...be killed." Jiao voice stared to shake

"I'm going to be killed...like this."

"Hahahaha."

She started to laugh. Jiao stared to laugh, because she didn't even know why she was being killed.

But still...Jiao Ránshāo would be killed like this.

"Wow, you're a stubborn one, hurry up and die!"

Hahahahaha

Jinxing was laughing, she was laughing while eating Jiao

"_Terrifying, too terrifying, this is horrible, this is just horrible."_

Pain, Jiao felt pain throughout her body, her wounds hurt, they hurt a lot.

If Jiao strained her ears, she could hear the sound of mashing bones, not her own but...

"_She ate all those people on the ceiling, she ate the little girl that looked like her, and now she was trying to eat me and Kalun...I hate her."_

Jiao never hated someone before, never did she wish someone to die, never did she wish to kill someone so strongly before.

"_Be...killed, be killed? By who?"_

"Hahaha!" Jiao started to laugh.

"_Yeah, running away is impossible, escape is impossible, so all that is left is to be killed."_

_Kill_

_Kill_

"_Yeah, kill, by no one else, by nothing else..."_

"_She will be killed by me!"_

The dome above her went up in flames, eating away at the pink and black flesh that was covered in eyes

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Jiao was laughing, in place of a scream she was laughing.

"_Burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn,burn"_

Her brain was in pain, nothing on her body wasn't in pain, there was no place on her that wasn't damaged.

"Wh-at?" Jinxing eye twitched as Jiao heart raced.

"Yeah,I can understand how you feel, Avatar..."

Jiao could barely stand, but she had enough strength to finish, she had enough strength to do that much.

"You want to eat me monster...well we have something in common." Jiao eyes narrowed as she smiled.

"I want to burn you, so let's devour each other, Jinxing!"

**Author note.**

**This chapter was hard as hell to write, you better review...please.**


	9. The Avatar of Venus 2

Chapter 9

**The avatar of Venus part 2**

**Author notes, please reread chapter 8 if you did not catch the reupload, a whole section was added to it, so this would not make sense if you did not read it, and also please review, please!**

It hurt; there was nothing on her body that wasn't in pain, in this poorly lit room full of blood.

Jiao started to flutter open, she could see Jinxing perfectly, all she had to do was get close enough so her burns will be instantaneous and then she'll be able to...

"_Kill her, I'll kill her." _That was the only objective on Jiao mind, how she would kill her enemy.

A large creature dropped from the Avatars body, it was something similar to what captured Kalun, outreached limbs, indescribable eyes, but it did not last long...

As the creature crawled quickly, faster than a spider, it was burned in an instant, turned to ash as soon as it got in arms reach.

No matter how large or cruel the monsters were, they needed to touch her to kill her, and Jiao would burn any part that tried to get near her.

In the end it made no difference if the creature was a Saber-tooth moose lion, or a Possum chicken, if it could not reach her.

The thing collapsed in to black and red liquid as Jinxing eye started to twitch.

There was still some distance between her and the Avatar, as Jiao started to increase speed.

"H-how can this be? Those are my babies not even your familiar could destroy, but yet she is damaging them to the point of death, not only that but with fire..." Jinxing bit her lips.

She came from Venus, a planet plague by acid rain, temperatures far above that of earth, she could fall into an active volcano and still come out scratched, so...why was these girl's flames damaging.

"_She is saying something..." _Those thoughts were the only thing in Jiao's head.

"I...don't understand what you did." Jinxing stated such a thing, in confusion and hatred.

Jiao fixed her gaze on the Avatar.

Not close enough, she wasn't close enough to burn a hole in her stomach.

"_...If I want to live, if I want to kill her, I have to get closer." _Jiao winced as she continued to close the distance between her and her opponent.

"..."

It was probably not possible, it was probably an impossibility, but Jiao couldn't finish like this.

Not when Jinxing killed all those people.

Not when Jinxing is trying to eat Kalun.

Not when Jinxing almost killed her.

"...!" Jiao girted her teeth.

She didn't have any words of hatred to speak of; she didn't have the energy to think of such things. Moving took everything she had, and she wasn't about to lose such an essential thing.

"_No..."_

If she had the energy to think about such things, then she had the energy to continue, plus...

"Very well, I'll recognize you as my enemy." Jinxing smiled as she ripped open her arms.

"_Killing this thing would be far better." _Jiao glared as she continued to close the distance between the two.

Jinxing ripped open her dress that was made of flesh as two more of her "Babies" emerged.

No sense of danger up to this point could match what she was feeling, Jiao was not scared, but excited, she was excited to see what was in her foe's stomach, because.

More hearts can come from her than anyone else...

Two blobs emerge from the Avatar, one had horns and spikes littered across its body, the other had outstretched human limbs, both were balls of flesh covered in blue eyes, these were things humans should not be seeing.

Killing such things would not be a simple task, slower burning would do little good, so it had to be in an instantaneous.

So-Jiao got more serious.

"_Ah, to think like this, is it because I said kill earlier?"_

The beating of her heart, the function of her brain, her nerves smashed together, everything was connected.

Jiao lowered the center of her gravity; she closed the distance between her and the meat orbs.

In a moment that didn't even last a second, both turned to ash, both vanished into something like dirt, leaving not even a trace of red liquid.

"Impossible..." Jiao heard the things voice.

Jiao could no longer see properly, she simply lost too much blood to see details anymore.

All she could see was outlines of things she could set ablaze.

"Foolish human, curse you, why must I attack you with full force?"

Something returns to Jinxing, a large mass of something, no doubt this was the piece of flesh that was once covering Kalun.

"I will devour you; I'll show you an existence that surpasses all others!"

She tears open her own chest, reveling a reddish void of blood and meat, a large creature emerged, something bizarre and simply weird.

"It" had human hands, crabs feet eyes all over its body, a mishmash of parts of varying creatures, calling it anything was meaningless, it wasn't anything at all.

Jiao finger gone cold, she really did lose a lot of blood, all she could see was red silhouettes, even after all of this her body wasn't complaining, only her mind was.

"_My spine hurts, my fingers are numb, my body is cold, but I can't stop yet..."_

"It" That came out of Jinxing crawled towards Jiao at alarming speed.

It was an obstacle, for now something like that must be erased...

And in that instant, "It was burned away, as if it was a piece of paper.

"Impossible..."

Jinxing moves back, as if confused.

"No one should be able to kill my children like that; we are immune to human abilities, so why is she killing us so easily." Jinxing hissed

Jiao walked towards her screaming foe as the Avatar took a single step back, but stopped herself before she took anymore

"Disgusting..." That is all Jinxing said, not at Jiao, but to herself.

Jiao understood how she felt

The monster in her wanted to retreat, runaway so she would be able to feed, but the Avatar in her refused to budge.

She didn't understand, her mind didn't allow her to understand.

It didn't allow the Avatar of Venus to understand just how powerless she was.

"No, I won't! My name is Avatar Jinxing; I won't be bested by a lower creature!"

The girls shape started to mold into something different, a large bear like creature that is the closest thing that could be used to describe it.

"Idiot, this body is invincible; I surpassed something as weak as death long ago!"

The bear rushed Jiao, as the red eyed girl easily dodge the rush, and took a glance at the bear like beast claw.

No normal human would had been able to avoid such an attack, only one trained could.

As if unable to control her speed, Jinxing continued forwards, without stopping, increasing distance between her and Jiao.

"W-what is this?" Jinxing stared at her arm in amazement, or rather lack thereof.

It was gone, the Avatar of Venus arm was turned to ash the instant Jiao looked at it.

"W-why, why can't I regenerate this missing part!" Jinxing screamed such a crazed thing.

"She isn't a bender, she isn't a demon or spirit, and she isn't even the Avatar of this world, so how is she doing this?"

"...How stupid for you to be concerned on pointless titles like that, if you keep acting up you might end up dead." A familiar voice entered the battle field as both Jiao and Jinxing turned to face the voice.

"You?" Jinxing stared at the familiar known as Kalun as she gave a small smirk.

"Oh, don't mind me, I won't jump in, I'm sure my master would even kill me if I jumped in." Kalun chuckled, her attitude was a cruel as a demons.

"This is your own fault you know, you decided to take your time instead of killing her quickly that was your mistake." Kalun pointed out.

"Shut it! I don't make mistakes. I still have 400 hearts left, just you wait, once I eat her, you're next." Jinxing hissed as Kalun shrugged.

"It won't happen, but I'll be waiting."

Kalun doesn't do anything

Jinxing refocuses her senses on Jiao.

"_She's coming!" _That was all that was in Jiao head, something as simple as that.

Jinxing lowers her gravity, like lion hunting for her prey.

"Oh, one more thing Avatar of Venus, that girl managed to burn A.S. wings off.

At that moment, all color drained from Jinxing face.

Not possible, that was impossible, no one should be able to damage the Avatar of Saturn wings, they were made in such a way that they had no flaws.

"_Burning the wings, of A.S., no that can't be true this is a nightmare." _Jinxing laughed to herself before going back into her thoughts.

"_But...Hypothetically, if this is true then...which one of us is the foolish one?" _

"That is right, Miss Venus, you are the foolish one." Kalun smiled as Jinxing started to twitch.

"hehehheheheheHAHHAHAH" At the limit of sanity, the Avatar of Venus laughed, she laughed from the bottom of her empty heart.

Jiao couldn't wait any longer, she ran towards Jinxing.

"I see, **you **are going to kill **me** human?" With one claw outstretched, Jinxing dashed towards the human named Jiao.

The beast roared, its motion was perfect.

A perfect motion to kill

…

The sound of a burning arm, as Jiao glared at the center of Venus itself.

_Pop_

With such a sound, a large hole appeared in the middle of Jinxing...

Run or die those were the two choices that were left to the Avatar...

"I...will pay you back." The large towering beast, with only fifty hearts left turned into a small squid like creature, and it scurrying into the bloody floor, vanishing from sight.

"I'm...exhausted." Jiao finally spoke words since the battle started and she said such a selfish thing.

The red eyed girl collapsed on the ground.

She fell on her back, trying to pick her body back up with her arms, with no avail.

She was cold, very cold, freezing.

Her body and bones broken from Jinxing's opening attacks.

Jiao took a deep breath as she looked up, she saw her silver haired familiar staring at her.

"Master...are you okay?" Kalun asked such a stupid question in such a blunt way, it was almost chilling.

"Y-you idiot... if I was okay, I wouldn't be... classified as a human!" Jiao managed to cough such a thing out, as her eyes started to feel heavy.

Even talking was painful

"Ah..."

Her consciousness started to fade, but at that moment.

_Slap_

Jiao felt a hard had hit her face.

"...What...was that for?" Jiao asked her familiar as she frowned.

"You can't, if you fall asleep like that, you won't wake up master." Kalun closed her eyes; she obviously enjoyed doing such things.

She was right of course; Jiao could not fall asleep in such a condition without dying.

"Yes, but...Don't do something like that so suddenly!" Jiao used the last of her energy to scream at her familiar, before collapsing on the ground.

Her awareness really did start to fade as Kalun crossed her arms.

"I'm not joking Jiao, you really will die if you fall asleep like that."

"_Whatever, I'll sleep before I die so I can wake up tomorrow."_

"Jiao, you fall out before I heal you, at least let me close your wounds." Kalun took the red scarf and placed it over the damaged areas of Jiao's body.

It was soothing, though Jiao had no idea why Kalun wasted her time talking to her if she could have done that to begin with.

"There, all done, it's a shame. I really wanted to see what Aang and the others were doing, but you had to go and get hurt, I wonder why my master is so weak." Kalun let the insults fly out of her mouth, but Jiao really didn't care, she just wanted to sleep.

"Well, I'll take you back to Appa, staying here is a foolish idea anyway, and known our luck the temple will probably collapse or something." Kalun frowned as she lifted Jiao up.

Even if Kalun was smaller than her master, she still could lift her, maybe it was because she wasn't human.

Either way, Jiao was out, no longer in the land of the awake, it is sad that she would miss something rather amazing.

"_Ah whatever, I'm sure the others will tell me about it later."_

**Author notes, a really short chapter, and this time it's just short not cut up, please review, I won't be able to tell if anyone likes it if you don't**


	10. Midnight blood killer 1

_It is simple_

_I stalk the streets looking for my prey_

_Over the bodies, something rope like leaks from their stomaches._

_Surely that is their guts_

**Chapter 11**

**Midnight blood killer.**

"So wait, Aang has to master all the elements in six mouths." Jiao simply blinked at the statement as Sokka slumped his shoulders.

She really should have knew something like that by now, but then again due to her midnight romps about, Jiao misses many important details. What's worse is that Sokka gained the annoying habit of call her lazy.

Who wouldn't, she never helped any of them out when they needed her the most, and every time they found her she was asleep or passed out on Appa. What makes this worse, is that none of them even know what she was doing, how many times she put her life on the line to save people.

"_Bah, who am I kidding, even if I was killed they would just find a replacement for me."_ Jiao let out a small groan.

It was no use complaining about something like that, it really wasn't going to change anything. Plus people had much bigger problems then her, it's not like the fate of the world was on her shoulders unlike a certain air nomad.

Speaking of that person, he was rather nervous lately.

Walking back and forth, trying to think of ways to learn and who would teach him. All of these were good question.

Finding an earthbending teacher probably wouldn't be to hard, there are plenty of earthbenders alive and doing just fine. The whole reason they were going to the North pole was to get Aang a waterbending teacher. The only element that would be a problem would be fire, and Jiao was sure they would find one sooner or later, and if worse comes to worse she would recommend her mother.

"Calm down Aang." Jiao smiled at the young monk.

She really didn't know what to say at a time like this, but telling someone to calm down would be for the best.

To be honest Jiao was never in a situation like Aang, waiting for a battle that was unavoidable is pretty scary, and the longer the wait the scarier it is. Every fight Jiao had been in up to this point was pretty much speer of the moment, so having preparations would had been nice. No matter how meaningless it would have been in the end.

"Jiao is right Aang, we'll figure it out." Katara put her hand on the shoulder of the Avatar.

She always had a good ability to tell that something was wrong with someone and try to fix it, however she also had an annoying quality to be rather nosy about other peoples business.

"Yeah, that's easier said then done, how can I learn all the elements by summers end, if I haven't even started learning waterbending."

It was funny, they landed near a waterfall after all, but yet Aang didn't know any waterbending. The waterfall itself was rather amazing, even allowing a rainbow like air to surround them.

Katara scratched her cheek for a moment, obviously trying to find a way to relieve Aang of anymore stress. At that moment Katara snapped her fingers, clearly she came up with an idea.

"Hey, why don't I teach you what I know!" Katara smiled as Aang face lite up.

Jiao couldn't help but smile, in the end they were all kids anyway so being happy and impressed by such little things is quite natural. Speaking of people who were amused by such simple things.

"Sokka, would you please stop pretending Kalun is a puppet." Jiao sighed as Sokka played with a completely limp ferret.

Kalun stated that she may have trouble waking up when she fell asleep in such a form, the way she described the condition, it seemed unique to ferrets. Jiao really wasn't an expert on animals so she really couldn't say anything.

"Aw, come on, you got to admit, it's pretty funny." Sokka pointed out as he held up the limp animal.

It was pretty humorous, in tell Jiao realized that Kalun would probably make her pay dearly for such an embarrassment. Despite her calm demeanor, Kalun had a nasty temper.

"Yeah, but you aren't the one that is going to be scratched all up if she wakes up, or maybe you will."

Truth be told, if Kalun woke up while in such a position, she would probably go berserk. Proper was a term that defined her so being in an improper position would be bad.

"Sheesh, I noticed that your ferret always has a bad attitude about things." Sokka dropped Kalun, as she flopped on the ground.

Jiao wanted to reprimand him for such treatment of her pets, but it would probably be pointless in the long run.

Under the waterfall, Aang and Katara practiced waterbending, Aang seemed to be learning fast even if Jiao didn't know what is required to learn bending, she could tell by the look on Katara's face that she was getting somewhat jealous.

And this is why Jiao was glad she wasn't a bender.

The constant pressure of being the best when you know someone will always be better is quite heart shattering. A earthbender who trained for over twenty years could be beaten out by a blind girl if she was good enough, and Jiao had no idea why she used such a comparison.

Jiao really didn't have a lot of pride in the things she did, there really wasn't any reason to, her ability probably wasn't the strongest, but in the end she was the only one in the world that could do it. So even if it was a worthless ability Jiao would still put a small amount of pride in it.

_Spash_

A large sound of water crashing against rocks, as four bags were washed down stream.

Alas, those four bags were their bags.

Jiao didn't really care, she didn't buy anything of importance yet, so losing an empty bag wasn't a big deal. Sokka however...

"Aang, what did you do!" Sokka grabbed his own head, it seemed that the warrior had something important in it, or at least something that cost a lot of money.

"Our food was in there!"

Or he was just worried about food...Sokka was such a simple person.

"Calm down Sokka, we can just go by the shop and get more supplies, we are near a town after all." Katara pointed out as Jiao groaned.

She knew someone was going to ask her something, this something usually involved stopping a crazed killer or something. To be honest Jiao wouldn't mind a break.

"Jiao, aren't you coming?" Aang asked in a rather innocent tone as the red eye girl sighed as she looked at her currently sleeping familiar.

"Ah, I'll catch up later." Jiao smiled as Sokka eyes narrowed.

"Don't you mean never?" Sokka was surprisingly sarcastic with his statement, but Jiao really couldn't blame him.

Jiao usually never got the time to meet back up with them, so it always seemed that she ditched them. It really wasn't a trust builder either.

"Yeah, I might end up being disemboweled or something." Jiao snicker as everyone gave her a rather horrified look.

"...It's a joke, you're suppose to laugh." Jiao smiled.

It seems the others really didn't find Jiao brand of humor to be funny, to be honest only Jiao found her brand of humor to be funny.

"Well, we will be in town." Aang smiled, trying to remove the mental image that Jiao had planted into his brain.

And with one final wave, Aang and the others left, leaving behind Jiao and her sleeping ferret.

Jiao let out a sigh, as she walked towards her sleeping familiar as she tapped Kalun on the head. After a while of petting and rocking the ferret eyes started to flutter open as she yawned.

Even Jiao had to admit she was kind of cute.

"Well, Kalun it looks like we need to head t-"

_Bam_

A small rock pelted Jiao right on the forehead, considering the speed you could assume it hurt.

Jiao rubbed her forehead as she looked towards the bushes and trees, of course a blond girl was waving at her.

A.S. had a bad habit of forcing Jiao to do something, or at least guilt her towards the goal. Even if Jiao wasn't the hero type, she really didn't like the idea of letting people die even if it wasn't any of her business.

The small snow colored ferret hissed, it wasn't anything new that Kalun disliked A.S.

Jiao sighed as she pushed away the bushes, Kalun following on her heels.

"Hi, Jiao!" A.S. waved toward the red eyed girl as Jiao groaned.

It seemed that A.S. was in a good mood, which usually means trouble for Jiao.

"So, what is it this time, I giant lizards polluting the water? Fish eating people, or cake beast rolling down a hill, come on nothing will surprise me now." Jiao sighed as A.S. pouted.

A.S. then put her finger on her lips. Thinking back on it, she was right, some of the request they had been giving her were surprisingly cruel and a little weird, but that is what makes them funny.

"Now, now master, you shouldn't assume the worst of this weirdo." Kalun snickered as Jiao jumped away from her familiar.

Not once had she seen her change form, it was a complete mystery on how she did it so Jiao never questioned it.

"No, just something simple." A.S. paused for a moment, before she smiled.

"I just want to borrow some money to buy something. Plus you need to stop a killer in the town tonight." A.S. said such a thing so casually, it was rather alarming, but that wasn't the only thing that seemed out of place.

Why did she need money, it's not like she wanted food or anything. From what Jiao could understand all she needed was light for nutrition.

"Why do you need to borrow money from my master anyway, don't tell me being the Avatar of Saturn isn't its own reward?" Kalun smirked as A.S. eye twitched ever so slightly.

"I don't get paid for this you know, and the reason I was asking you is because you never spend your money on anything." A.S. pointed out this fact as Jiao shrugged.

There really wasn't anything she wanted to buy, Jiao didn't think she had simple taste, there really wasn't anything worth her money.

"Well..." Jiao bit her lip.

If A.S. could find more use out of the useless coins then there really wasn't any reason not to give her the money.

"Sure, why not." Jiao felt the sharp glare of Kalun as she tossed a bag full silver and bronze pieces. A.S. yet out a short yelp of glee before she took something from under her white dress.

It was a knife, a small knife, despite its size it looked rather sharp.

"Well, since you are a killer after all. I'll let you have something I found as payment." A.S. smiled as Jiao winced.

Killer, why did she hate that term so much, no she hated the term when it was used to describe her. She hadn't killed anyone yet, but she still felt those urges.

"Welp, here you go!" A.S. handed the knife to Jiao before hopping back a few steps.

"Remember, look for the killer tonight." With those final words, A.S. vanished as if someone was turning a page in a story book.

A long silence befell the two remaining girls.

Jiao was still understanding what she meant when she said killer, Jiao hadn't killed a single innocent person, but yet she was labeled as a killer.

"She's right you know." Kalun said such a thing without a hint of emotion.

"What do you mean?" A question that Jiao wanted an answer for as she held her chest.

It was one of her attacks, it was a rather small one this time. Most likely brought on by nervousness.

"Your mind is rather broken with no way to fix it, you'll probably get over it with experience. But then again you do have a second personality in your head anyway." Kalun pointed out as Jiao bit her lip.

Yes, just because the nightmare had been subdued, does not mean what created and cause the nightmare in the first place wasn't gone. No matter how much Jiao wanted to say otherwise a killer who shared her last name lived in her head, Ránshāo.

"Don't stress about it master, as long as you stay calm and not get any high stressed situations, everything should be good with your head." It was difficult to tell, but Jiao wondered if her familiar was trying to cheer her up.

"So, Master what is your plan?" Jiao eyes widened as Kalun asked such a statement.

Jiao never really thought of plans when she was doing these kinds of things, usually the plan either fell apart or she would be caught off guard.

"Ah, well since I can't really look around right now, why don't you check out the town for anything suspicious. Then I'll meet back up with you when I check out the town at night." Jiao smiled, the plan wasn't really complex, just something she thought of.

"If that is what you wish, then I'll make haste." Kalun slowly backed away allowing the leaves to cover her, and in that moment she vanished.

The only one there was Jiao, holding the knife that A.S. gave her.

With a heavy sigh, Jiao put the knife back in her pocket.

After such an event, Jiao decided to wait for Aang and the others.

She knew they would be gone for a while, so Jiao took the time to relax. She was going to be out all night, so something like this allowed her to mentally prepare for the upcoming event.

At least that is what Jiao expected, what she didn't expect was Aang, Katara and Sokka plus Momo all running towards her as if someone was chasing them.

"Ah, what are you guys doing?" Jiao cocked an eye as Sokka caught his breath.

"Pirates- chasing-cabbages!" Sokka words were all broken apart as Jiao simply blinked at him.

After a short explanation of pirates, stolen waterbending scrolls and shattered dreams of a cabbage merchant Jiao finally understood.

"Well, no use complaining about it right?" Jiao smiled as Aang nodded.

"Yeah, since we have the scroll. We might as well learn from it." Aang pointed out as Sokka sighed.

They started practicing once again, and once again Jiao had no idea what she was looking at. She clearly wasn't an expert on the bending arts, and to be honest she really didn't have to. But one does not need to be an expert to realize that Katara was having some trouble.

Momo realized it when he was smacked in the back of the head by a rather long water whip, of course Katara messed it up as well.

After that, Jiao kind of blanked out, she had a lot on her mind at the moment, and not eve Katara's yelling could break her concentration.

Tonight she would be hunting a killer, a killer would be her prey this night. So nothing should stop her from hunting her prey. The day was going by far to slowly for her liking.

_Hurry up I want to hunt something!_

_Hurry_

_Hurry_

_Hurry_

"...Jiao are you okay?" Jiao jumped slightly as she looked at the bald airbender.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Jiao shook her head as Aang frowned.

"Well if you have a problem you can talk to me or Katara, even Sokka would help." Aang smiled as Jiao sighed.

Her problem wasn't one she could simply state, none of them were.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jiao chuckled as she looked at the waterfall.

_Yeah tonight I hunt_

Jiao blinked as she looked towards the moon, it seems Aang and Sokka were asleep. However someone was missing.

It seemed Katara had something to do as well, but that had little to do with Jiao current objective. Jiao lifted herself from the bag, and carefully left the the campsite entering the woods.

She brush past the trees and bushes careful not to follow the same trail as Katara or anyone else. After a while of walking through the empty trees she finally entered the harbor town.

Even though she said that she would meet back up with Kalun, she had no interest to do so, no in tell she killed the killer, not in tell she found her prey. This was her problem after all, no one else's.

Jiao let out a breath, she walked down the cramped roads, people being weary of the surroundings.

Even as late as it was, people were still out shopping about under the shroud of night. Not caring who may be lurking to devour them.

_Thump_

Such a thought brought a serge of ecstasy though Jiao. She put her hand in her left pocket to feel for the knife that A.S. gave her. To feel for the sharpness.

_Pant- Pant_

She started to pant like a beast, walking by each person, panting like an animal, she tries not to draw attention. But she can't hold herself back.

Jiao continued to walk around the darkened town, more and more people leave for the houses. A bolt of anger filled Jiao body.

She was searching for the killer, someone will be attacked tonight, and they were searching for new prey.

_Pant-pant-pant._

The victim, say a girl about Jiao age, long black hair. There would be no need to comment on the beauty of her face or hands, but the beauty of the stomach is a necessity.

Yes because beautiful stomachs hold beautiful entrails, only those organs mattered at this very moment.

_P-p-pant-pant-pant_

She was looking for a killer.

She knew she would not find him easily, she knew that fact well, but she continued searching in the now empty town.

Anger, her brain was filling with anger for not being able to find her prey.

She knew the perfect prey would be hard to find...

_Pant, Pant, Pant_

Yes it would be hard to find but.

"_B..u...t"_

"_Tonight this town bores me, boring boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring."_

"_But tonight I can not find my PREY."_

Jiao was getting angry, her eyes wanted to find someone anyone.

Her objective was to kill someone, find someone and kill them...or something like that.

"Ha-"

She held her breath

She held her eyes

She held her knife

She need to focus, she need to kill anything that appeared.

The red eyed girl coughs and pants even more, she continued in tell she found a alleyway, an alleyway with not a single spot on it.

She looks for the killer, but only time passes

She can't find him, she can't find her prey.

It was building up, she wanted to release such a thing. She wanted to push everything she had bottled up out and collapse, but there was no killer, there was no one to kill.

Yes...no one to kill...

"...!"

Jiao heart dropped.

The once clean alleyway was now stained with blood, on the walls on the floor on her, everything was stained with blood.

In front of her lies tonights prey.

A woman with long black hair, her arms had been cut off and her stomach was torn open allowing her organs to flow out of her like the legs of a squid, patches of skin burnt apart like a blanket.

Panting continued to fill the air.

A dead woman was in front of her.

She was holding a knife, the crimson blood drips from the weapon.

"...Why?" That was the only thing she asked herself.

She was looking for the killer, but a womans body appeared before her feet.

_Pant-pant-pant-pant_

Her breath became wild.

"_A dead woman, blood all over me, bloody knife."_

_I don't understand_

"_When...at what time..."_

"_Did something happen with my mind, because when?"_

"_When, when, when, when, when, when."_

…_..._

"_Since when..."_

"_Did I..."_

"_Become..."  
_

"_The other me?"_

**Author notes**

**Cliff hanger! Is Jiao really a killer, is this all in her mind, find out next time.**

**PS I really don't like the waterbending scroll.**


	11. The midnight blood killer 2

**Chapter 12**

**The midnight blood killer part 2**

Yes, the alleyway was covered in blood, Jiao was covered in blood, her knife was covered in blood. So it's only natural for her to assume that she was the killer.

The world around her gained a red tint, a layer over the entire waking land.

Jiao looked towards the moon, it had a perfect crimson color. Nothing could match such a thing, no feelings could match this, nothing in this world could match this.

"A-ahahhahahah!"

She was laughing, it wasn't something funny, but it was still humorous.

Because everything was covered in red paint, pools formed around the disfigured body. Simply pivoting her feet would cause a small splash.

It seems once someones stomach was cut open it took on a different function. Leaking, the rope like organs were leaking blood, it was disgusting, it was fantastic!

"_This, no this isn't a big deal."_

Like an old rusty door, Jiao mind started to rust and shatter.

The colors that made up her outfit were dyed in red, even her skin was soaked in the red liquid. Such a sickening sweet feeling.

"_Yeah, this isn't a big deal at all, I thought it would be more...exciting."_

Such thoughts filled Jiao head, she had no memory of such actions, but there was no denying it. She had to be the culprit since she was holding a knife over a mutilated body.

Only a floating feeling filled her body .

"_My dreams were more exciting..."_

"_No, that can't be right. I'm not a killer, I can't be a killer. So this has to be some kind of mistake."_

_Mistake_

_Mistake_

_Mistake_

"_No what is mistaken is this world."_

The dream was over, no matter how much she tried to deny it there was no denying such a truth.

With her hands and eyes, she shattered something that should had been kept whole. It seems the ground work of her being was falling apart.

At such a moment, footsteps echoed through the dark strip of land.

With each passing moment, they increased in volume, but none of this mattered not for Jiao, she did not care if someone saw her in such a position.

Jiao turned around to see her stalker, she took note on his appearance.

Silver hair, red eyes and a blue robe, he was about Jiao age. Maybe a year or two older.

The man gained a disappointed look as he let loose an irritated sigh, as if someone had ruined his dinner.

"Ah, I kill someone and hide the body for latter, just to come back to find someone mutilated it to the point of uselessness." The silver haired man hissed as he and Jiao looked at one another.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

They asked the same question at the exact same time, a simple question that deserved a simple answer.

"_I'm a killer."_

Which one of them said such a thing, it really didn't matter, because in Jiao mind she was a killer. A killer should act like a killer.

"I am the spider that spins the web, welcome to this wonderful killing chamber." Jiao said such a thing, but was it really her that was saying it.

Ambiguous, that was her current state of mind and being, confusing and odd.

The silver haired man did not reply, he simply dug his nails into the palm of his hands, just enough to shed blood.

As if it was evolving, the stream of blood that was dripping from his hand, morphed into a dagger like weapon. Red from handle to the very tip of the blade.

_Thump_

Jiao had a feeling, something in the pit of her stomach,

_Thump_

A feeling that every living thing feels when pushed into such a situation.

_Thump_

A knowledge of kill or be killed.

A single step, Jiao took a single step her movements were disgusting, but yet beautiful. A perfect motion towards the neck, a perfect motion to achieve decapitation.

Her opponent simply lifted his blade, guarding his neck.

The blade clashed, each attacked echoed through the night sky.

With each exchange, Jiao took another step.

A simple matter, she simply was trying to close the distance between them, after all if she managed to get in between the mans arms. Killing him would be a simple task.

So they continued to exchange blows, the man never losing his smile during such a thing.

_Thump_

Her heart beat increased, she was getting close to her target.

Jiao knew he wasn't trying, it wasn't to hard to tell. Her plan was to kill him before things got dicey.

_Thump_

"...!" Jiao heart skipped a beat, in the alleyway covered in blood. Jiao slid in between the man arms, and in an instant Jiao elbowed the joint allowing the limb known as the arm to bend.

His arm was bent in the wrong direction, it must had been painful, it should had been painful.

But the man was still smiling, not a hint of pain in his red eyes.

Jiao eye twitched, she glared at the silver haired man elbow, and in that instant the disfigured arm was burned in two.

The arm holding the crimson dagger fell on the blood covered ground.

Surely the man would not attack with his arm burned off, even when she was with arms reach, the man should not attack.

That is what Jiao thought to herself, however...

"...!"

With his remaining hand, the man touched Jiao chest, a light touched in between the breast.

At that moment, Jiao jumped back, still clenching her knife. There was no pain or scar from the movement, only a strong unsettling feeling in the pit of Jiao stomach.

The man sighed as he looked at his divided arm. He walked towards the bottom half of his limb as he picked up the appendage, Jiao eye twitched.

_Not human_

Those familiar words echoed in her mind.

And with a simple motion, the man seemed to had recreated the joint that was burned to ash, and reattached his arm in a quick and simple motion.

He wasn't human, humans can not reattached their limbs so easily.

A wave of excitement flowed through the girl, now she truly wanted to kill him. Killing something that wasn't normal is always an exciting experience.

_Drip_

Alas, Jiao would not get the chance to decapitate her foe as a large blood spot leaked through her shirt.

Jiao ran her finger between her breast, there was no scar or bruise. It was like a leaking faucet, it was odd, very odd, mind crushingly odd.

Her organs were not damaged, they were complete, whole, so why was blood leaving her body rapidly when she was not harmed in anyway.

After all, tools for killing are designed to kill people, so when used on a person they will die. It is a simple solution and an absolute idea.

However, Jiao used a weapon on the man in front of her, and he showed no sighed of dying nor pain, but a simple touch was enough to bring Jiao to such a near death state.

There was a lot of it, blood.

It was wet.

It was sticky.

It was fantastic.

No doubt about it, it was her blood and she was about to die. Jiao simply laughed at this fact, for one simple reason.

She was about to be killed by the killer, this was proof that Jiao Ránshāo was not a killer.

"Ah, so in the end, you're just a normal bender after all." The man said such a thing, as Jiao collapsed.

He took his time, step by step, he made his way towards Jiao who was still clenching her chest.

In an instant, that man would stab her brain with the crimson knife, yes in an instant.

But that moment never came.

Yes, even though Jiao was lying on the ground bleeding, something that flowed like water wrapped around her.

A red shroud belonging to a silver haired familiar.

"_Ah, yeah. Kalun was suppose to meet back up with me."_

Red, that was the only thing in Jiao vision, the color red. A soft vermilion haze.

"_Idiot, showing me something like this...I'm bound to fall asleep."_

At that moment, Jiao passed out. Not caring what happened next, as she enjoyed the warmth of the item that had enveloped her.

…

…

Such a nice rest, even though Jiao had no idea where she was or if she was still alive, she was having a perfect rest...

"Please, my worthless master. Wake up from your undeserved slumber."

_Smack_

Something similar to a bee sting struck Jiao cheek. It was no surprise that it was a smack and Jiao had a pretty good idea who it was.

The black haired girl eyes fluttered open, to be greeted with a bright sun and her familiar glaring at her. No doubt she would have some choice words for her master. At this very moment, the question wasn't if Kalun as going to reprimand her, but how harshly she would do so.

"Ah...nice to see you are well Kalun." Jiao gave a weak smile as Kalun simply glared at her master.

"...Jiao, did we not promise to meet each other before we look for the killer?" It was a question, it had an obvious answer to it, an answer that Jiao rather not give.

"Yes..." Jiao slowly lifted herself.

It seemed that they were in the forest once again, a little ways from the campsite, but such details were not important at the moment.

"Yes, but master here's the humorous part. I looked for you, but never found you, isn't that funny?" Kalun smiled gently.

It really wasn't funny, but Jiao smiled weakly.

"...Master, it makes me look bad when you nearly die and I'm not there. Believe it or not, unlike you I have some pride in the things I do and the people I know." Kalun pointed out as Jiao blinked.

Thinking back on the previous night, Jiao really was in an ambiguous state, she didn't even remember if she killed someone or not.

"...Kalun, I know this is a weird question, but...do you know if I killed anyone last night?"

One should be weary when asking about such things, it makes the opposing party rather uncomfortable.

"No."

A short blunt answer escaped Kalun lips as Jiao simply stared at her familiar. It was obvious that the simple answer would not be good enough for the girl so Kalun took a deep breath.

"Ah, you did cut someone up last night, but that person was long dead before you got to them. Chances are, you simply mutilated the corpse to relieve some stress, stress that you wouldn't have had if I was with you."

That was horrid, not as bad as murder, but still horrible. Cutting someone apart and disemboweling them is disgusting, whether they are alive or not, Jiao was just happy she had no memory of the event.

"Kalun, where are the others?" Jiao asked a good question. Despite being near the campsite, Aang, Katara and Sokka were not in the area.

The silver haired familiar sighed, she was annoyed at her masters lack of guilt over what had transpired the previous night, but alas there was no reason the harp on such a thing.

"Those people have been captured...by pirates."

"..."

Silence

That is what happened between Jiao and Kalun.

Something as random as being captured by pirates only happened in story books, but then again. Jiao herself had been taken by a winged blond girl, so pirates seemed tame compared to that.

"...Kalun, maybe we should save them." It was just a suggestion, a good suggestion.

"No, **we** aren't doing anything, you're going to find Appa and get some rest. Believe it or not, you lost a large amount of blood last night." Kalun pointed such a thing.

Jiao sighed, she knew she could not argue with her, considering the fact that Kalun probably found her drenched in blood, speaking of which...

"Kalun, did you change my clothes?" Jiao asked a question she probably didn't want the answer to.

"Yes, and before you ask, I did in fact see you naked. B-cup breast and all." Kalun said such a thing without any emotion to it.

"..."

"..."

Not a word was spoken, before finally Jiao shattered the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'll go find Appa, could you please help Aang and the others." Jiao sighed as she asked such a request, as Kalun nodded, taking a few steps back while leaves rustled under her feet.

"Very well, my flat master, or would wall master be more appropriate? Considering the fact that you are as flat as a one."

"Just go!" Jiao face turned a bright red as Kalun took a bow.

With that, the silver haired familiar vanished from sight.

Jiao struggled to her feet, she was obviously still weak from the blood loss, but she could still move.

"_I have to be careful. I could have one of my attacks at any moment." _

As the girl walked through the silent woods, she recalled the silver haired man.

"_What was with that guy, popping his arm back into place like that...was he even human?"_

Such a thing entered Jiao mind as she shrugged. There was no reason to think about such a thing at the current moment, she doubted that was the last she would see of him.

Jiao looked towards the sky, and smiled. Even if it was just for a moment, she was glad she wasn't seeing a red moon.

**Author notes**

**Okay, I really didn't have a lot to work with, with these two chapters in general. I hated the episode, but I promised myself that I would not skip any episode, so I had to make it work, now on to the question.**

**Would you rather have another dark chapter, or a more light hearted one?**

**Remember the next chapter will cover the Jet episode, leave which one you want in the review section.**


	12. The Freedom Fighters Part 1

**Chapter 13**

**The Freedom Fighters Part 1**

It was funny, at least to Jiao.

They were wandering around a forest, all thanks to Sokka's gut, only to find themselves surrounded by a large number of Fire benders, of course a mysterious youth just happened to save them. It really was something out of a bad fairy tale. Ah, but she enjoyed horror stories much more.

So, at the very moment of time, everyone was introducing themselves to the boy named Jet. Brown hair, brown eyes and he always had a stick in his mouth...

"_Meh."_

Jiao simply shrugged at the whole appearance, she meet people like him before, they are cool if you are into such an archetype. But the novelty wears off rather quickly and simply become grating when over used. Kind of like a dark brooding prince constantly complains how much his life sucks.

"Come on Jiao, introduce yourself." Katara gave a warm smile as the red eyed girl sighed.

It was a bother, but it would probably be for the best to introduce herself. Jiao wasn't a rude person so acting that way would be bad for her reputation, or what little she had.

"Ah, but Katara you already introduced me." Jiao pointed out.

Her first name was all that Jiao was willing to give. If someone figured out that she was from a branch of the Ránshāo family it may create a problem.

So as the five of them sat around in the circle, Aang's eyes flickered as he realized something.

"Actually Jiao, we barely know anything about you or your family."

Jiao didn't know how to respond to such a thing, she never thought her life was that interesting. Nor did she believe it was ever worth talking about.

"It's nothing special, if there was something worth mentioning I would have by now." Jiao said as if it was no big deal.

And at that very moment, she felt a small claw dig into her breast. It appeared Kalun was getting rather restless, most likely due to the fact that Jiao hadn't feed her yet. The red eyed girl started to wonder if it was the best idea to keep hiding her familiar on different parts of her body.

"Well, I won't force you if you don't want to say anything, but if you guys happen to wander around at night, you best be careful at night. A killer is on the loose.

As Jet said such a thing Jiao heart dropped.

From what she understood, she had the day off. That is what A.S. said herself, so for a killer to be out at such a time was either bad luck, or the Avatar of Saturn was lying, neither seemed to far fetched at this point.

"What?" Jiao cocked an eye.

She had to ask such a thing before anyone else had a chance to speak, she needed the information without letting Aang and the others catch on to the fact that she was going to investigate something like that.

"Well, I actually don't know to much about it. Smellerbee is the one who's been talking to that woman, apparently she going to talk too her tonight." Jet mentioned as Jiao gaze slowly shifted towards the girl named Smellerbee.

"_I'll make a note to talk too her later."_ It was a small act, and in the end it probably wouldn't have changed anything.

Jiao wasn't really the kind of person who would do something if she didn't have to. And even if she did fight monsters, it really wasn't her job to catch killers and the like. Something like that was probably Aang's job anyway.

"Actually, I want to show you guys our hideout." If you don't mind.

Jet gave a smile that seemed to have struck Katara's heart, as she seemed to be hanging on every word.

"Well we are on a tight s-"

Poor Sokka never had a chance to finish his statement as Katara nodded with excitement.

To be honest, Jiao wasn't very excited about it either. She really didn't have a problem with it though, anything that gave her a chance to be lazy was always a plus.

And so, leading the group was the freedom fighter Jet following behind him were the other freedom fighters as well as Aang and the others. After a short time walking through the thick leaves of the forest, the group of kids finally encountered a dead end of large trees, with ropes dangling loosely from a invisible ceiling.

"Nice hideout you have here." Sokka pointed out as Jiao slumped her shoulders.

Eve if Sokka disliked Jet, that still wasn't a reason to be rude too him. In all honesty Jiao had no idea why he was jealous to begin with. Aang didn't really seem to mind his existence, and while she herself didn't care much for him. Jiao knew that you should at least be civil to a person that saved your life.

"Ah, Sokka do you mind holding this for me?" Jet smiled as he handed the watertribe warrior one of the dangling ropes.

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he hesitantly grabbed the object. Of course the instant he did such a thing, he was yanked up.

At that point Jet jumped on a rope and offered his hand to Katara, it was sickeningly sweet, of course Katara simply had to blush at the proposal, before finally taking the freedom fighter's hand as they slowly ascended into the sky.

As Jiao looked above a small white ferret poked out of her shirt. Kalun looked at her master as Jiao sighed. The idea of being yanked up wasn't really appealing, and she doubted it was good for her heart either.

"Hey Aang, do you mind carrying me up?" It was rather embarrassing asking someone younger for such a thing, no doubt that Kalun would belittle her later about it as well.

"Sure, I don't mind at." Aang simply smiled as he grabbed the red eyed girls waist, and with one quick movement the flew above the trees. Landing on some sort of make shift floor.

Jiao simply blinked, it was rather amazing seeing such a place. Make shift houses being scattered about the area. It probably took a couple of years to make such a place.

And at this very moment Jet started to talk about the Freedom fighters presence in the valley. Apparently several years ago the Fire nation had taken control of a town known as Gaipan, apparently they have been attacking the soldiers hoping to cut off the supply routes.

"That is amazing." Katara smiled, she was apparently impressed by the boys courage. Sokka however wasn't.

"Yeah a bunch of kids really are going to drive out the Fire Nation." Sokka was simply being idiot at this point, so rather then talking to him. Jiao simply decided to ignore him in tell he stopped being an idiot.

"Yeah, I know we don't seem like much, but everyone here lost their family to the Fire Nation. Longshot's village was burned to the ground and The Duke was found on his own. I lost my parents when the Fire Nation attacked my village." Jet almost seemed hurt when he mentioned the last part as Katara's eyes held nothing but remorse.

"I'm sorry...I lost my mother to the Fire Nation as well." Katara gave out such a intimate piece of information about herself, Jiao was actually rather surprised.

Jiao lost her father, but it really wasn't a big deal to her. But then again her circumstances were completely different from theirs. After all she was born Fire Nation, something she knew none of the others would appreciate.

"Well, make yourselves at home. We having a meeting tonight, hopefully you guys can learn a little more about us." Jet smiled as Katara gave an awkward grin.

"Of course!"

It seemed like Sokka was completely against the idea, and to be honest Jiao wasn't to trilled either, but it was probably best not to make her opinion known.

"Actually Jet, I would like to speak to Smellerbee." Jiao made a simple request as Jet simply shrugged.

"I don't really tell who and who cannot see Smellerbee. She'll probably be in her room, so if you want to talk to her go right ahead." Jet flat out stated such a thing, as Jiao nodded.

Katara simply looked at Jiao, wondering why she would want to talk to someone as random as that.

"Thanks." Jiao smiled as she split away from the group, leaving them wondering what she was going to do.

As Jiao walked away, the small white furred animal looked upward to her master as Jiao sighed.

"I know you'll hate me for this, but can we please talk to her? Then we can get you something to ea-"

_Bite_

Kalun bit her collarbone, no doubt Jiao familiar was angry at her. If she was in her human form she would probably be slapping her. Really, Jiao started to question who was the master and who was the familiar.

And so the two continued through the hideout, looking for the girl named Smellerbee. They already knew what she looked like, a thin small looking girl with markings on her face. To be honest only an idiot would mistake her for a boy.

After looking around for a while, they finally found a small hut, with a girl that seemed to be getting ready for something in the middle of the room.

Jiao did recall that Smellerbee was going to check out the murders with someone...someone that Jet haven't even meet yet.

…

Jiao simply knocked at the side of the entrance as the young girl turned to attention.

"Oh, it's you." Smellerbee stated such a thing as if she wasn't very excited, it made sense. She was talking to a stranger after all.

Jiao herself would have to bring up the light matter of a killer in the smoothest and ideal way possible.

"Do you want to talk about **murder**?" Jiao stated before realizing how blunt her statement was.

"No." Smellerbee replied bluntly as the red eyed girl winced.

"Well, Jet mentioned something about a friend of yours that he didn't know the name of. Plus you're probably going out tonight and be back by the time the meeting will begin right?"

Smellerbee eyes had a certain anger to them, as if Jiao said something that she shouldn't have.

"...What do you want to know about Ránshāo anyway?"

Jiao heart dropped as she heard such a name, a name that no one else should have stated. Jiao family name that no one that didn't live in the Fire Nation would have known.

...But how would this random Freedom fighter know such a thing.

"That name...how do you know it!"

Did Jiao raise her voice? She must have, because Smellerbee eye's widened before they narrowed once again, preparing to defend herself.

"Never mind, leave." Smellerbee had a simple demand, as Jiao sighed.

It was probably best not to resist, it would just cause problems for everyone else. Plus it truly wasn't any of her business.

"I'm sorry for bothering you..." And with those words, Jiao left the small hut, leaving behind the girl named Smellerbee.

Jiao was given a small room with a large bowl of food, mostly fruits and dried meats, of course her familiar named Kalun was devouring them.

* * *

"...Is it really safe for you to be in your human form here. What if someone walks in on use?" Jiao asked her familiar as the silver haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care if an event like that happens, but a greater matter is at hand. What will you do about that Smellerbee girl?" Kalun asked such a thing, as Jiao sighed.

She really didn't know what to do. Jiao wasn't one to stick her noise into other people's business, plus tailing someone would be in bad taste.

Jiao took a look outside the small window, the moon was magnificent, but alas it gave off a cruel aura. It was the kind of night that any smart person would simply stay inside and wait in tell morning.

"...Kalun, I've decided."

* * *

There was something unsettling about walking through the woods at night.

The Freedom fighter known as Smellerbee looked towards the sky.

"I have to hurry up and get this over with, I can't miss the meeting." Smellerbee stated such a thing to herself as she wandered deeper into the unknown woods.

Not to long ago a series of murders started to take place in the valley, Jet decided that something like that could not continue. After all, if people started to think the freedom fighters were doing it, the their name would be shot.

So Smellerbee was picked for nightly patrols, every night she would go around the valley looking for the killer. One night she found a beautiful woman of the name Ránshāo, it seemed like she to was investigating the crimes.

From there, the two shared information with one another. The woman stated she wanted to keep her identity a secret.

Smellerbee wondered if she could even trust such a woman, but those fears were put to rest when she realized she was an Earthbender. A Earthbender had no reason to kill the civilians of the town of Gaipan. However if Smellerbee had to give one complement to the killer. It was that they didn't spare Fire Nation soldiers either.

The bodies were always cut up in such a way, that the person who committed the act had to have some medical background.

"Ah, so you made it Smellerbee." The brown haired woman smiled as she leaned against a large tree.

Brown hair, and brown eyes were the most noticeable feature of the woman. She seemed to be in her early twenties. Her clothing was plain, as if she had nothing special about herself.

"Did you find anything new on your side?" Smellerbee asked such a thing as the woman shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no." Smellerbee gave an annoyed sigh.

At the rate they were going, it would be impossible to catch the killer before they clam their next victim.

Ránshāo then scanned Smellerbee. As if she was opening a book filled with information. And at that moment the Ranshao's once inviting eyes narrowed. As if she turned into someone completely different.

"...Smellerbee, could you come a little closer." The brown eyed woman asked such a simple thing as Smellerbee complied. There was no reason not to. This woman meant no ill will...right?

As soon as Smellerbee was in arms length, something horrifying happened.

"Wa...?" That was the only thing Smellerbee could get out of her mouth

In one swift motion Ranshao, took the knife attached to the girls belt before tackling her to the ground. Smellerbee barely had time to process such an event, before she was on her back. Ranshao with her knee on the girls stomach.

"What the heck are you doing!" Smellerbee screamed as Ranshao slowly pressed the girls own knife to her neck.

"This is your own fault, you may not have realized it, but you attracted a real Ranshao." The woman had no emotion to her voice, only a slight tint of annoyance.

There was a sudden realization in Smellerbee's stomach. It seems she was in front of the killer with no hope of escaping.

It seemed that the killer realized such a thing as she smiled.

"Don't worry, you're not stupid for trusting me. You really didn't have a choice in the matter."

What did she mean by such a thing.

What did the killer mean when she said that the girl named Smellerbee did not have a choice.

"Confused, well you see my eyes have two special effects. One is to warp a persons mind into trusting me, and the other is to see into a persons past. That is how I could tell you've meet a real life Ranshao." The killer grinned as she pressed the dagger closer to Smellerbee's neck.

"You see, I saw the past of a girl named Jiao Ranshao, from her I discovered something amazing...killing people is easy, and surprisingly fun."

This was different. Smellerbee fought Firebenders everyday, but this woman was completely different. This woman didn't have anything in her heart, she simply was empty. Even Smellerbee could see something as simple as that.

"Please don't move so much, when I cut your carotid artery blood will spray out. I would like to avoid blood spill on my clothes, it's pretty hard to hide such a thing."

The killer said such a thing as if it wasn't a big deal, as if cutting through someone's neck was a simple task.

"It's unfortunate, if you talked to the real Ranshao then your fate may have been different."

A pause, the killer paused for a moment before she gave a genuine smile.

"Probably not actually, a real Ranshao probably would have done something similar."

The only thing Smellerbee could do was wait, in such a position she probably couldn't escape the killer. So the only thing she could do was wait for her throat to be cut.

...But that moment never came.

A sound echoed through the air as the sound of a knife hitting the ground echoed through the night air. For some reason Smellerbee swore she saw a flash of red before the event.

"I think I've heard enough..."

A voice that was neither the killer or Smellerbee's appeared.

Both a killer and Smellerbee looked in the direction of the voice, only to be greeted with a familiar red eyed girl. The girl was carrying a knife.

The killer's eye twitched as she scrambled for the dropped knife. Removing all attention from Smellerbee and projecting it onto the girl.

"I heard the whole story...are you the one using my family name?" The girl named Jiao asked a simple thing as the killer's hand trembled.

"..."

The killer does not answer.

The girl...no a real Ranshao continued to look at the killer.

"Geez, you ruined my day off, I hope you take responsibility." Jiao said something as if she wasn't even talking to a killer. She was simply complaining to a killer.

The killer does not answer as Jiao simply sighed, it seemed like she was annoyed.

"So...are you going to give yourself up, or keep going?" The red eyed girl asked the brown haired killer.

"But be warned, I doubt the person hiding in the bushes will be so forgiving as me."

Smellerbee understood such a thing, actually Jiao probably wasn't the one who knocked the knife from the killer's hand.

"Y-you're joking right?" The killer snapped, her face twisted in anger.

"How can you say something like that, when you yourself have killed more people then anyone here!" The killer said such a thing as if it were a fact as Jiao simply glared at the woman.

"..Weird, I don't recall killing any human beings, if you think I would do such then that is a personal problem."

With that Jiao took a step towards the killer, it seemed she had an intent to kill.

"W-wait, aren't we the same, don't we both find joy in killing others?" The killer voice shakes as she tried to validate such a thing.

Jiao stopped her movement as if she wanted to hear the killer out.

"You must have realized it to, right? How meaningless everything is, not matter how much we advance everything will be destroyed sooner or later. In the end it's just an endless cycle, how can I be apart of such a disgusting race?"

"That is why I evolved from such a race, you showed me how, dying is pointless so I had to kill others to change the myself"

The brown haired woman hissed, her knife was pointed at the red eyed teenage girl as Smellerbee simply looked at the two, under the soft moonlight.

"...I see, so you got tired of living?" Jiao asked as the killer nodded.

"Of course! What's the fun of continuing to grow if everything is just going to be broken or forgotten later. There is no goal, no clear end to it all, don't you think it's weird, humans have been going in circles. There is no meaning to life, I can't be with idiots that think differently!"

"What is the point of that...what good can come from something like that?" Jiao hissed, her anger was building, even if her body language remained stable.

"...Hey, I shouldn't have to tell you something so simple, but...If you hate the human race why don't you just kill yourself? Isn't that the fastest way to leave such a disgusting race behind? You said murder is the best solution, but isn't suicide even easier?" Jiao cocked her eye as the killer heart dropped.

"W-what?" The woman stuttered as Jiao eye's narrowed.

"You can't can you...that's why all you do is take from other people."

Jiao wasn't very smart, but she was always thankful for being alive, to be able to have fun times with others. Such things were very dear to the girl.

"Life's not fun, life is meaningless? How disgusting. You're the one who is living worthlessly."

Jiao took a step forward.

"You lived for over twenty years, but you couldn't find any meaning to your life."

Another step, Jiao clenched her knife as she took another step towards the killer.

"You blame your life on others, you kill people to give yourself meaning. What an insult to the people you killed, there is nothing for those that died by your hands."

"W-wait, I'm not worthless, don't you see? The world has changed, look I'm shaking with energy."

The woman pointed at her trembling hands as Jiao sighed once again.

"That just means you're a coward, and what's worse is that you aren't even afraid of me...no, it's because you realized that you can't go back to your normal life. You can't go back to the place that you thought was so horrible and empty."

Jiao took her final step.

"You didn't change the world, you merely ended your own."

"W-wait, you said you never killed anyone before. So if I tried to make amends for what I did then you can't kill me right?"

The killer's voice shattered as she started to beg for her life.

Jiao look towards the moon, the lighting was perfect after all, so wasting it would be a bother.

"That is true, I can't kill you if you plan on making amends...but then again to you I'm just a killer."

The brown haired woman's face turned pale as Jiao said such a thing.

"A killer does not have such thoughts."

With those words, Jiao glided across the ground, the woman did not have time to scream, as two thumps where heard.

One was of the killer's arm, the other was of the killer herself.

"_Is she dead?"_

That was the only thing Smellerbee was thinking as she looked at the seemingly lifeless woman. However upon further exception it seemed she was indeed breathing.

It seemed like Jiao didn't kill her, or rather she never was planning on killing her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jiao asked such a thing as Smellerbee snapped from her daze.

"Y-yeah." Despite everything she had been through, the girl was still shaken from her experience.

"Let's go someplace else." Jiao gave a small smile as Smellerbee glared at the unconscious killer.

"Is it really okay just to leave her like this?" Smellerbee asked such a simple thing as Jiao nodded.

"Yeah, Kalun will take care of her."

With those words the two girls left the scene of the crime, it seemed that they were heading back to the hideout. Silence envelope the the two before Smellerbee finally broke it.

"Who are you?"

A question that Jiao was dreading, she really couldn't lie at this point. So it would probably be best simply to make no comment on it.

"No one important, but since I saved your life. Could you promise me that you'll keep this a secret."

Smellerbee simply looked at Jiao, and sighed. She really didn't like the idea of lying to the others, but she did owe the girl.

"Fine...I won't tell another soul about what happened here."

A sigh of relief left Jiao lips as she stretched ever so slightly.

"Come on, if we hurry we might be able to make the meeting.

**Author note**

**Another long chapter, please review.**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**Who is your least favorite character?**

**What is your favorite moment so far?**

**What is your least favorite moment so far?**

**What did you think of this chapter over all?**


	13. Intermission Murder study

**Intermission/ Murder study**

"_Ah, this is bullshit."_

The black haired girl lied in the grassy field, staring up at the large object of the moon, obviously irritated the had that fate dealt her.

"_Don't people realize it's rude to wake people up? Just when I was enjoying the worse of being a nightmare, I'm now imprisoned by flesh?"_

As those thoughts passed through her brain, she left her dirt bed and sighed. No one could tell why she was there, no one cared.

"Ah, summoning me is just asking to be killed."

And without a word more, the girl known as Ránshāo walked towards the bright lit town, interested in what crime scenes she could create.

* * *

After a few passing moments of walking, she entered the unknown area, it was a town after all. But it seemed no on such a night, at least not a lot of people.

This makes the hunt all that more annoying, but entertaining none the less.

Ranshao scanned the area, the lack of bodies hanging around is pathetic. It seems these people must be educated on how murder works. It would be annoying, but killing someone like this is just screaming for attention.

So, it would be a simply waiting game, surely tomorrow night there would be much more plentiful victims.

"_So, in tell such an event. I'll step back into darkness."_

She hid, the killer hid during the daylight. After all murder is far to shady to be wasted on such a thing. Murder should be done with care and precision, it is an art that should not be wasted.

"Ah, if only I could get the other me to see it that way." The young killer sighed.

After all, she was just an unused part of Jiao mind, pilled under a bunch of worthless morals and emotions.

"_Everyone says killing is wrong, but such words make no sense it this twisted world."_

People say killing is wrong, but they make weapons for such an act, bending is used for murder as well. The very act of war is just a giant killing game.

"_So there is no difference if a killed a mother or a solider during the war. Since everyone is guilty I can kill anyone without feeling guilty."_

That was a lie, even if there wasn't any war. Ranshao wouldn't have felt anything as useless as guilt. In the end, everyone has to die sometime. So killing them now wouldn't really change anything.

The gray eyed girl sighed as she continued down the street. She was just passing time in tell night fell. The real show would begin at that very moment.

After all, people aren't any more then props in the worlds play. So once an object has lost its use, it will have a final curtain call.

So, as the killer walked down the street, she over heard something.

Something that held no meaning to her, but the killer known as Ranshao heard it.

The prince of the Fire Nation was in the town.

Prince Zuko.

"_Eh? Something as worthless as him. I would kill him, but I'm in no mood to fight a dragon."_

Yes as long as he doesn't get in the way, she should be fine.

_As long as he doesn't get in the way._

So, the killer traveled across the town. Doing nothing, having nothing.

But then the killer found her victim.

A man, rather wealthy for someone in a pointless earth kingdom town. He even has a rather large house, guarded by a large amount of body guards. But in the end, that won't change anything. Yes, it is simple, because they will also be her victims.

It seemed the man managed to cheat his sister out of her inheritance, but in the end that was only a worthless detail.

So... it begins.

* * *

The night was chilly, it was to be expected. After all, it was the middle of winter so the night would be rather nippy.

Two earth bending guards stood around the towing estate, another uneventful night was sure to be abound. They were luck to find such easy jobs. But something about this night was horrifying, something one would wish to erase from their minds.

"_There's no one here, there is no one here." _

One of the guards kept repeating something like that in his mind. Reassuring himself of a lie, the other guard looked at him.

"Are...you okay?" The man asked his fellow employee.

The other wanted to reply with a yes, but he never had a chance.

_Crunch_

The sound of a neck being crushed echoed through the air, as the man dropped. The other guard eye simply twitched. It was odd, it seemed like a spider did it.

But as the figure of death crawled towards him, it seemed like it was holding a thin stick. A monster was about to crush his neck with a stick.

"A-"

No screaming, it was annoying, so the killer known as Ranshao crushed the mans neck in an instant. The body went limp as the killer shrugged.

The feeling was amazing, killing real people was simply amazing. It was completely different then killing dreams. She could vanish any moment without worry now, but it was just the beginning. The predator entered the large building.

More and more guards were wandering around, but that was worthless. There was one man she was after...but why?

It made no sense, why him. Why did she need to kill this man.

"_That doesn't matter, why doesn't matter. I'm something that kills whoever. No meaning to it, no meaning to it, just kill things. Thinking about anything else is worthless."_

The told herself that, that is all she needed to live.

The shuttered through the large estate, the room was where her target was. Yes this room was the right one. With her knife, she cut open a small hole through the door, she peeked into the room.

A small table in the middle, as a man in his late thirties sat...alone.

"_Victim, fool, idiot."_

Yes there wasn't anything more needed to be said, she did not care about the mans looks. Knowing such worthless things would be pointless.

At that moment, the girl cut open the door. It was easy, the knife was made for cutting stone after all. From the shadows, she scuttled under the table. She really was like a spider.

"Wa-"

In an instant the man was dragged under the table. At that point, a rather cruel dissection took place.

Cut the skin, cut the muscle, cut the bone. Ranshao did all of these things. She cut the man into sixteen pieces and scattered them about the room.

"Bah, this is it?"

The moon was full, but it seemed like an empty circle. Worthless time, worthless place.

"Whatever, I still have work to do."

Covered in blood, the spider like assassin departed the estate. No one saw her, no one would see the body in tell tomorrow. That was a fact, but it really didn't matter to Ranshao.

She really did still have work to do.

* * *

An abandoned building, not a single soul screamed in such a place. Truth be told, something not human lurked about the building. After all, this is what the killer was after. So, as Ranshao stepped into the center of such a place as a voice boomed from an unknown location.

"Well done Jiao, you killed my brother rather perfectly. Thank you, you may now sleep peacefully under the dirt."

A witch said that. Only a witch with a hood could say such a thing. So the young woman appeared before the killer as Ranshao cocked her eye.

"Hmm...you don't get it do you? My real work begins here." Ranshao took out her knife as she spoke those words.

Y-you are disobeying me?! The one who brought you back to life!" The witched hissed as Ranshao chuckled.

Life, that was a worthless word for Ranshao, after all she was never alive to die.

"Ah, it's true that I wasn't alive before you summoned me, but that doesn't mean I died."

"W-What?!" The witch didn't understand. The spell that was crafted was one of resurrection, so she had to have summoned someone who had died...right?

"I don't understand. Even if you killed me, all that would do is give you a year to live! Why would you do something like that!" The witch tried to rationalize such an aspect as the killer sighed.

"Whoever lives, whoever dies, whoever remains, whoever vanishes. None of that matters to me." Ranshao took a step forward and smiled.

"You screwed up, witch. If you wanted to live then you shouldn't have woke me up."

"Why... If you are not a resurrected then you must be an unused part of someone? Aren't you angry, don't you want revenge?"

It was cute, the woman was bartering with a killer.

"Well of course, this body is the guiding principle of a murder. Something the girl named Jiao Ranshao refuses to acknowledge. Me? I'm just something that kills whoever summons me."

The witch eyes widened as she finally understood everything.

"No...that means."

"Yep, you were dead on the word go."

* * *

"Ah, the summoner is gone. Now how long do I have without a master before I vanish? Six months, a year?"

The killer walked down the night road, not a single soul was on the street, which was for the best. After all she was drenched in blood.

No one was out at this time of hour, yes no one should be out at this time.

"Yes, the play is over. You all may now leave the theater, don't forget anything on the way out. There wasn't an audience, but this was surprisingly satisfying."

Foot steps echoed from behind the killer. She sighed as she turned around to face her foe.

A teenage boy with a scar on his face. It was rather random to see someone like him, but the prince of the Fire Nation was never a smart person.

"You...you've been traveling with the Avatar right?"

By the tone of his voice, it seemed like a demand.

Ranshao couldn't help but smile at such a thing.

"How fortunate, your terrible luck, must prove you as the chosen one. Be glad you get to be killed by me."

No matter how annoying it was. It seemed like the killer still had some work to do.

**Author note**

**Please note, this Jiao is the physical manifestation of the nightmare back in the dream world chapter. The reason Zuko was after her was because, he thought this Jiao was the Jiao that was traveling with Aang, which is wrong.**

**Don't worry about the Prince, he won't be killed, Iroh will probably bail him out or something. **

**So, how do you like me making Ranshao a more permanent villain. Though to be fair, she is more neutral then anyone else. She is just something that kills after all :)**

**This would also be a good time to update the character list.  
**

**Kalun:  
**

**A familiar owned by Jiao, She has a rather uppity attitude. Her scarf is a holy item given to her by the holy house while she was alive. She can change dreams, and has a rather low cost of existence compared to other familiars. She may change her form to a white ferret at will.  
**

**Jinxing**

**The Avatar of Venus. Her form varies depending on those that she has devoured. Calling her she, may be wrong as calling her them may be a closer fit. She has all the memories and hearts of those she had devoured, only losing them when the heart is destroyed. She can only eat up to 700 hearts, after that she starts to lose herself. Her true form is never shown, but is indescribable horror.  
**

**White haired killer  
**

**A water bender that can control his own blood, little is known about him other then he can make puppets out of bodies. It seems he can regenerate despite be classified as human as well.  
**


	14. The Freedom Fighters Part 2

**Chapter 15**

**The freedom fighters part 2**

Jiao grumbled as she tried to keep her eyes shut. It was morning, there was no doubt about that. But it seemed the red eyed girl didn't have her fill of rest.

Who could blame her, despite going to bed after the meeting with the freedom fighters Jiao was still rather tired from everything. Oh was it something else?

Yeah, the girl named Smellerbee knew something important about her. Even if it wasn't much, if she started blabbing to Aang and the others it could be a problem. But in the end, there really wasn't much Jiao could do.

"_Ah, I guess there really isn't any point to worrying about such things."_

With those words, the black haired girl sat up from her brown plain bed. She really could blame the freedom fighters for being simple. Plus having a real bed would always be better then a sleeping bag.

She noticed a white ferret sleeping on her legs. It would be a bother, but Jiao decided to try her best not to wake her familiar. After all Kalun did do something she didn't want to last night, and no matter how much she said she didn't mind. It was obvious she wasn't in the mood to catch a killer.

After sliding her lower body from under the covers, trying not to wake her sleeping familiar. Jiao exited the rather plain room into the tree tops.

All the leaves had a rather brownish tint to them, it was truly winter. As Jiao rubbed her head, she remembered something rather pointless.

"_Ah, that's right. Jet took some of the Freedom fighters and Sokka out on a mission this morning. So they probably won't be here."_

It really wasn't a big deal, as Jiao doubt that they really had anything important for her to do.

"That means the only people left to speak too are Katara and Aang."

Jiao pressed her finger to her lips. It would be a hassle, but she really hadn't spoke to those two one on one in a while. Though she doubted that she would have anything interesting to say to them, and vise versa.

She looked around the treetop base, trying to find the waterbender or the Air nomad.

It was an irritating, but she would have to look for them, a simple task. It was still one that Jiao would rather avoid however.

With a small sigh, Jiao began her small journey to find her friends in the seemingly endless treetops.

The constant changing trees were a nice change of pace. To be honest Jiao was more use to the back streets and alleys then open spaces like this. Though that wasn't completely true.

"_Ah, that's right. I just fought a killer in the forest last night, and even if it was a dream. I did fight that nightmare in a forest as well."_

As she thought about useless events of the past, Jiao finally stopped and looked at a familiar blue clad girl. It seems she was making a hat of some sorts.

Jiao sighed as she took a few steps towards the bender known as Katara, to be honest she had no idea what she was going to say to her. Jiao never really had a long conversation with someone who wasn't constantly insulting her.

Speaking of people constantly insulting her.

"_I wonder if I should tell A.S. about the killer the next time I see her."_

Jiao couldn't help, but sigh at such a thing. Even if A.S. didn't think it was a big deal, stopping a killer is no laughing matter.

"_If I say something like (I stopped a random killer.) She would just laugh at how meaningless it was. If I say something like (I really saved a whole city full of people from a crazy strong demon.) She would just call be a lier and laugh at how ridicules it was._

So in the end it would probably be best not to tell A.S. anything.

"...Ah, Jiao are you okay?"

Jiao snapped out of her daze as she turned her attention to the now confused Katara.

"Y-yeah, I was thinking about something." Jiao laughed nervously.

Spacing out really is a problem for her, though it was mostly due to the fact that she had a lot of different things on her mind at all times.

"Well, do you need something?" Katara asked a simple question as Jiao shook her head.

She didn't need anything, Jiao only reason for talking to Katara was because she didn't have anything better to do at the current moment. That isn't a bad thing, it was a simple fact.

"Nah, just wanted to talk to you, unless you're busy." Jiao glanced down at the straw hat that Katara was weaving as she gave a light blush.

"I-I'm just making this for Jet, I just hope he likes it."

Jiao cocked an eye.

It seemed like a lot of work for a hat. It would probably be simpler to give him money then go through the trouble of crafting something. Though Jiao wasn't really good at crafting things to begin with, so her opinion of the matter was moot.

"...It really doesn't take much to impress you." Jiao slumped her shoulders as Katara have a rather harsh glare.

"Ah..."

Once she thought about it. Jiao realized how rude that statement was, that being said. Jet really hasn't done anything to earn her respect, then again. Jiao herself hadn't done anything to earn Katara's respect either.

"Don't worry about it, what I said is worth less then dirt." Jiao shrugged as Katara gave a rather odd look.

As the blue eyed girl thought about it, Jiao always said rather odd things. Most of them unsettling and creepy, it was like her mind was on a different wavelength compared to other people.

"That's not the point. It's just that Jet has showed us so many amazing things in the small time that we've been here, and he has helped so many people."

That was true, while Jet didn't do much in the grand scheme of things, he did help a lot of the kids. So talking bad about him would be in poor taste.

"Still...Katara you really shouldn't be hanging on every word he is saying. And we do have to leave sooner or later." Jiao pointed out as Katara gave a small cough.

"Y-yeah, it's just...Shouldn't we do what we can while we're here?"

Jiao paused for a moment. She was never big on helping people for the sake of helping them. But she did help Pomie that one time, even if it was her responsibility.

"I guess, but this seems like something that Aang should do. He is the only one really obligated to help anyone, unless you want to repay them for giving us shelter for the time being...even then."

Katara simply shook her head.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't need a reason to help people."

She said such a childish thing from the bottom of her heart, yes someone like Katara really couldn't stand back and watch someone get hurt or die. It merely wasn't in her nature.

In the end, she just wanted to help people, she did not need a purpose to help. She would do foolish things to help anyone.

_Surely her heart was made of water_

Jiao paused as she looked into the girls bright blue eyes and smiled.

"I guess we really are pretty different." Jiao sighed as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked as Jiao shrugged.

"For a walk, I'll probably be back around the same time Sokka and the others."

The two girls exchanged no more words as Jiao slowly hopped down the treetops.

The forest was nice, getting away from everyone every once in a while was good for ones mind after all. Though it would be tricky getting back to the base without a guide.

"Ah, I really shouldn't worry about something like that. If I get lost Kalun would probably find me and berate me."

Jiao chuckled as she looked towards the sun, it was already setting, to much of her displeasure. It was winter after all, so it's suppose to get dark earlier.

Thinking back on it, it really wasn't that early when she went looking for Katara and Aang, and it was probably even later after she left for her walk.

With a heavy sigh, Jiao pivoted her foot, preparing to turn around. But something was off.

Something had surrounded her.

A thick fog entered her vision. It had no warning, which made it all the more jarring. After all neither mist nor fog simply appears. There had to be a reason for such a thing.

"_I really can't do anything now, if I started to move I would just get lost." _Jiao sighed as she sat on the moist dirt.

Waiting was an irritating option as well. Everyone would probably be freaking out, plus she was prone to collapsing as well. Which is worse once you realize the things in fog or mist aren't that clean.

"_But still, this shouldn't be happening. It must be the work of a bender or a familiar...but who?"_

That was the largest question, who would want to capture her, a monster or demon would be the most obvious choice.

"Ah...whoever you are, I really don't have anything of importance!" Jiao screamed such a thing as she gripped her knife.

"...I see, then I must apologize you were not the person I wanted to catch."

A voice boomed from the fog, but the voice itself wasn't the shocking part, but rather what the voice sounded like.

"Ka-tara?" Jiao whispered under her breath as the vision impairing water vanished. A woman about the age of twenty five stepped into Jiao vision.

It was odd to say the least, the woman was of the watertribe, at least if one went off her outfit. Her eyes were a bright blue and her skin dark. This however wasn't the most confusing thing.

"_She looks just like Katara, if only a bit older."_

"W-who are you?" Jiao stuttered as the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Why is that important? You can go now, you aren't the person I wanted to kill."

Not only was it a rather rude way to dismiss a person, but the woman didn't even act like she was going to commit a crime.

Even though...

"_She doesn't seem to be particularly blood thirsty, there must be a reason she why she wants to kill this person. I really shouldn't get involve in such a thing."_

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't stick my nose in other people's business." Jiao rubbed the back of her head as she took a step back.

It was for the best, Jiao didn't have any connections to this woman and if she did Jiao didn't know about them. So ignoring such a thing would be for the best.

The woman then scanned Jiao up and down, as she gave a small scoff.

"Do you know a girl called Katara?"

Jiao heart skipped a beat.

It was a bad situation, after all the woman did set such a trap up to kill someone. Now that she was looking for Katara, the chances that person was Katara was rather high.

It was rather dirty, but Jiao would have to lie. She couldn't simply tell her yes when she didn't even know the womans motives or plans.

"Sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Katara, and if I did I wouldn't remember someone with such an idiotic name." Jiao gave a small smile, as the woman eye's twitched.

It seemed like she was offended by Jiao comment.

"Very well..." The woman started to walk away as Jiao looked towards the ground.

She wanted to ask a simple question, but she really didn't want to know the answer to it. In the end however, Jiao ended up asking it anyway.

"W-what do you want with that Katara girl anyway?"

"I simply want to kill her."

With those words the woman vanished, leaving Jiao to think about the events that had transpired.

She clearly wasn't human, that was for certain. Though calling her a demon would probably be off.

"_She was probably a familiar of some sort, the mist was probably how she disguises herself. Like when Kalun turns into a ferret."_

As she continued to think, she noticed the moon had already replaced the sun it the sky.

Jiao groaned, not only would she have to listen to Kalun yelling at her, but Katara's old lady rants about how one shouldn't stay out after dark without anyone else with them.

Speaking of Katara, Jiao had a rather nasty choice to make.

Should she tell her that someone want to kill her, but that would be a stupid all around.

"_Yeah, I doubt she would believe me if I said that another waterbender was after. And even if she did it's not like we can do anything about it. I'll just defend her if the woman tries to kill her again."_

Jiao gave a small stretch as she headed back towards the Treetop base. It wasn't to far away, only a short walk.

Though there was a sudden gut wrenching realization.

She really couldn't use the vines to go up, unless she wanted to wake everyone up. In other words she would have to climb up manually. It sucked, but it was her punishment for taking walks she really couldn't afford.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. Jiao was the daughter of an assassin after all, so sneaking back on the base was rather easy.

She slowly crept on the wooden floors of the large base, careful not to make a noise. Even though it wasn't late, every seemed to be asleep already.

The again, Jiao was use to staying up in tell sunrise, not of her own doing of course. But the thing that A.S. would have her do was staggering to say the least.

"Ah..."

Jiao finally reached her room, but outside of it was a scene that made her feel rather guilty.

It was Katara, sleeping right outside of her room. There was no doubt that she was waiting for her to comeback.

Jiao questioned whether she should wake her up and accept the speech, or just try to take her back to her room without waking her.

"It seems you have a rather selfish streak...Master."

Jiao shuttered as she realized her familiar was right behind her. There was no use trying to weasel her way out of such a situation.

"Y-yeah, sorry about not waking you up this morning."

Jiao smiled as Kalun smiled back at her master.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll listen to anything I say anyway. You'll just continue to act stupidly and selfishly in tell the end of time, leaving me to pick up the slack. I'm am just thrilled to have a master like that."

Sarcasm with a hint of anger was a rather rare sight, though Kalun manages to pull it off amazingly well.

"Ah...yeah, I assume Aang and Sokka are in bed?" Jiao asked as Kalun cocked her eye.

"The Avatar is asleep, but the idiot followed the Freedom fighter for whatever reason."

Jiao couldn't help, but groan. Sokka paranoia was growing ever since they meet Jet, now he was taking it to far. After all it would make all of them look bad if Sokka turned out to be some crazed stalker.

Though, Jiao did wonder why the Freedom fighters were up at this late hour.

"I'll go get Sokka, can you make sure Katara gets to bed. I'll go track Sokka down."

Kalun crossed her arms as her red eyes fixed on Jiao. It seemed that the silver haired familiar wasn't fond of being asked to do such meaningless tasked.

"Fine master, I shall do that, but we will talk about this later."

Jiao sighed in relief as she stretched.

It seems her work for the night was not eye finished.

**Author notes.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry for the uninteresting chapter. Plus I hate making this into three parts, but I really just didn't want to copy the episode event from event.**


	15. The Freedom Fighters Part 3

**Chapter 16**

**The freedom fighters part 3**

Once again she was in the forests, it seems like Jiao could never escape places such as these.

"_Now that I think, about it I'm always in some dark secluded area at night, where no one else is around. I really need to ask Kalun if I'm weird or something."_

Jiao thought such things when she was alone, after all no one really knew a lot about her, it was really odd actually. She had a rather complicated past, but none of it was really interesting enough to bring up.

"Bah, why am I rambling to myself, I'm here to stop Sokka from embarrassing us."

That was the red eyed girl main goal after all. Sokka stalking Jet and the rest of the freedom fighters would be in poor taste. That was the reason the girl was out at dark once again, the moon shining down on her, though she couldn't help but grumble.

She just realize she was about to go twenty-four hours without sleep, at least if she didn't get to bed my early morning.

Jiao moved past the trees, going into the direction her familiar pointed to, before the red eyed girl realized how stupid this was. Sokka could be anywhere in the forest, she was just walking in a general direction.

"This is stupid, it's not like I'm just going to bump into him ran-"

_Crash_

Well it seemed she spoke far too soon, because the two idiots happen to collide with one another. It seemed as if Jiao was always on the receiving end of physical of any form, maybe some sort of sadist controlled her world and enjoyed seeing her suffer.

"Geh!"

With a loud thud, the both fell to the ground, she knew for a fact that it would probably leave a bruise, but that wasn't her main concern right now.

"W-what are you doing here?" Was it a whisper, Jiao really couldn't tell as she rubbed her forehead.

"_I could ask you the same thing, spying on people is in poor taste, and that has its limits, even for you..." _Jiao replied to the Watertribe teen, though she could barely see him at this point.

"_It's not spying, it's getting information I'm telling you something is wrong with Jet, or are you gushing over him as well."_

Jiao paused for a moment, he did have a point. Nothing Jet did earned their trust, plus Jiao had been traveling with Sokka and the others for a while, there was no reason to take his word over Sokka's, but then again Sokka had a bad tendency for being an idiot.

"_...Sheesh, we'll follow them for a little while, but after that we are heading right back." _Jiao whispered as Sokka nodded.

Dismissing him wouldn't be any good; he would just go alone anyway. Plus if something really was going on, she would be able to see it with her own eyes.

Jiao felt her pocket; her knife was still there, as she let out a small sigh.

"_Okay Sokka, lead the way." _She had no idea why they were whispering, since she doubted that anyone else was even out at this hour of the night.

"_Wait, that's why I'm with him, I need to confirm that."_

The two slowly continued through the dark woods, leaves brushing past them. It really was winter, there was nothing warm about the surroundings at all, it's odd how such a pleasant forest can transform into such a twisted place at night.

But something as worthless as that wasn't worth thinking about.

Since they were constantly bushes, Jiao was rather surprised how many branches whacked her in the head, as they finally pushed the finally pair of bushes aside, they were greeted with a rather interesting scene.

There they were, the Freedom Fighters carrying barrels of what seemed like blasting jelly.

Thinking about it, Jiao never really saw what blasting jelly could do. All she knew was that it looked like jelly and it was some sort of explosive, but the real question was...

_"What is Jet doing with the barrels of jelly anyway?"_ Jiao frowned, she really didn't want to believe it, but what the Duke said next only reconfirmed her fears.

"Is it really right, for us to do something like this?" The small boy looked across the valley towards the dam; their leader simply shook his head as he replied to his words.

"It may seem harsh now, but it will be worth it in the end, after all this is the only way we can liberate this valley." Jet said such a thing, but they simply could not be true.

Yeah, Jiao really wasn't that attached to the freedom fighter, but she knew he was a decent human being, so simply killing a large some of people to remove the enemy was just far too harsh. At least that is what Jiao thought.

_"Yeah...A.S. would just call me spineless."_ Jiao bit her lip, she was afraid of killing someone, at least someone that was human. She never really thought about it much before, other than that one time with Pomie, but even then it wasn't anything like this.

_"Jiao snap out of it! We need to get out of here and tell the others." _Sokka didn't even need to think about what was the right thing to do, maybe because things were just simpler for him.

_"Of cour-"_

Alas, Jiao never really got to finish her reply, as she felt a large hand shove her to the ground, it really couldn't have been worse since she was shoved right out of the bushes and right in front of the Freedom fighters. Sokka soon followed as a familiar face held her by knife point. The universe really had a bad habit for biting her in the ass.

"Smellerbee...you." Jiao winced as Jet eyes widened as he looked down at Jiao and Sokka, out of the corner of her eye she could tell that Pipsqueak was holding Sokka down.

No use trying to struggle, they were caught without any escape. Jiao realized this when they started to drag them away from the pitch black area.

It must have been getting close to mourning, the sun slowly started to raise as Jiao and Sokka was once again thrown, but this time they were thrown inside a rather small hut. It would mean very little explaining what the inside of the hut looked like, but the person that was within it was rather important.

"You two...were listening?" Jet seemed rather calm, no doubt it was because he was in such a dominating position, he had no reason to worry about two idiots that happen to stumble upon something that was far too big for the two of them.

"Yeah, we were! You're planning on blowing up the dam aren't you?" Sokka snapped, as Jet gave a light sigh, Jiao decided to remain quite for the time being. She really didn't have anything to say in the matter at the current moment.

Jet just looked at Sokka for a moment, before looking down.

"Listen, Sokka you have to understand. We are trying to save these people, we tried driving them out with the raids, but those aren't working. This is the only surefire way to get rid of the Fire Nation for good."

"Jet, you'll just kill everyone." Sokka pointed out the rather obvious fact as Jet looked away.

"Sokka, sacrifice have to be made for the greater good, you of all people should understand that."

Jiao gritted her teeth, she really hated that. She hated that people can treat others like they were some disposable trash, everybody who did such things never seemed to understand how important life was. People like that only knew how to take; maybe killing is unavoidable but just because we can't avoid all the time doesn't mean we have to embrace that part of ourselves.

"Jet...you say sacrifices have to be made, but you aren't losing anything. That isn't being a hero, that's being selfish." Jiao opened her mouth for the first time as Jet sighed, it seemed talking to him would be meaningless, and he started to understand that as well.

"I thought you of all people would understand Sokka, but I guess I was wrong." Jet then glanced towards Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. "Take these two for a walk, a very long walk."

Once again both Sokka and Jiao were forced to their feet.

Whatever this walk was, Jiao knew for a fact that it wouldn't be pleasant. What's worse is that no one would be there to stop Jets plan for destroying the dam, it was rather awful to be honest.

At that moment, when Jiao was being lead through the forest, she remembered something, or rather someone.

_"Maybe, Kalun will notice I'm gone, yeah I"m positive that she'll do something about this. After all I'm missing, she wouldn't just ignore me...right?"_

* * *

There was the small ferret, lying on the rather comfy bed, not a care in the world. It's eyes shut rather tightly, it seemed that she had very little to worry about, after all if Jiao insisted on doing thing and going places alone, why should she worry? So that is why the small familiar was rather indisposed, she was taking a rather deserving nap.

"Should we wake her up?" Katara tilted her head as the small ferret shifted, it was odd for Jiao not to be with Kalun, the two always seemed to be together no matter what so having one without the other was a cause for alarm.

"We should probably let her sleep, I'm sure Jiao is doing something important, she always disappear at the oddest times to." Aang frowned slightly, thinking back on it he hadn't seen Sokka that day either. Maybe the two were doing something rather important.

"We'll just ask Jet about them." Katara smiled as Aang nodded.

They really didn't have time to worry about something like that, after all Jet needed their help to fill the, reservoir no matter how rude Sokka was.

* * *

"Smellerbee, you can't honestly believe what you're doing is right."

The leaves had already fell, once again Jiao noted the beauty of the area, but she couldn't help but feel that they already traveled through this part of the forest, but something like that wasn't really that important.

Her and Sokka's hands were bound this time, which means no escape without outside help, unless she risk reviling everything, for now she would use words. Which is something Jiao preferred, but wasn't something she was good at.

"If this really is your plan, then you're no different than the killer I stopped the other night."

"You don't understand Jiao, Jet has always done what was best for all of us, this won't be any different."

Just like before, they were loyal to Jet no matter what, it made sense however. Jiao only helped Smellerbee that one time doesn't mean she would turn her back on the person that had help her for years.

Though Jiao still had to be blunt about it.

"Ah, so the Freedom fighters are selfish, I think I understand, even if it's just a little."

Smellerbee remained silent as Sokka eyes cut to Jiao.

Jiao really wasn't one to follow plans, or rather she wasn't one to understand them at all. Jiao was a little slow when it came to that sort of thing, but she was also use to working alone.

After a few more eye twitches and nudges she slowly started to understand that the first chance they would get they would run, but even that was rather confusing.

Either way they only needed a moment to sleep away, just a single second.

...

...

_"...I guess now is a good time."_

Which one of them thought that, either way it really didn't matter. Both Sokka and Jiao managed to break away from their escorts, Jiao tailing Sokka perfectly.

After all it was his plan, even though Jiao had no idea what was going to happen. After all their captors were chasing them at the current moment. So she doubted they would get far with their hands bound, but then something unexpected happened, the sound of a trap being set.

No, that wasn't the sound at all, rather it was the sound of a trap being set off.

Jiao turned around and noticed to Freedom fighters hanging from large net like baskets, Jiao remembered what Momo was caught in when they first arrived in the area. It seemed both Smellerbee and Pipsqueak were both caught in nets.

"Well, I guess that's one way to deal with them." Jiao let out a sigh of relief as she undid her bindings."

"Yeah, but we really don't have time to rest, we have to warn the towns people."

Jiao nodded, as they both ran towards the town, truth be told Jiao had no Idea how they were going to warn the people in the town, or if they would even believe them. But she sure Sokka had some sort of plan to convince them, even if it wasn't full proof.

* * *

Once again Jiao was hiding in bushes, she really didn't know why she was doing it, but Sokka did recommend that she didn't enter town with him. Even though she looked closer to a Earth kingdom resident then he did. Taking a closer look at the town, it seemed rather large, this was probably because Jiao never really saw it up close.

"I wonder what's taking him so longer, I hope he didn't do anything stupid." Jiao grumbled as she continued to look at the entrance of the town.

Thinking back on it, this was actually pretty weird, she really never helped Aang and the others all that much, she was usually off doing some suicide mission A.S. set up for her. In truth she really wasn't even helping now.

"Bah, I shouldn't be thinking too hard about this, and I really shouldn't be talking to myself like some sort of freak." Jiao scratched her head as a familiar figure walked up to her.

"Hey, we need to go find Appa, and talk to the others." The Watertribe boy was taking the situation rather seriously as Jiao nodded, though she completely forgot where they put Appa in the first place.

"Well, I'm following your lead, so if we need to do anything else I'll help anyway I can." Jiao replied, it wasn't much, but it was the least she could do for him, even if he was an idiot sometimes.

"Okay...also thanks for believing me, everyone else is acting all weird for some reason."

Sokka did have a point, even if Jet was good looking, why did Katara believe a random boy she just met over her brother, and more importantly why wasn't Aang jealous of Jet? But all of those seemed rather nitpicky in the grand scheme of things, so she simply ignored it.

It didn't take to long for them to meet back up with Appa, though the sky bison seemed happy to see them, Jiao had trouble remembering where Appa had landed most of the time, especially when they didn't set up camp at certain locations.

"They should be near the dam somewhere, we just have to hurry and find them." Sokka jumped on the saddle as Jiao sighed, it had been awhile since she flown on Appa, and she always hated the idea of falling off of his back, after all people die when they fall from varying feet. And Jiao enjoyed living very much.

Jiao climbed on the bison before she took note of another creature that happened to be lying around.

"Eh, Kalun?" Jiao eye twitched as the white furret yawned, it seemed that the familiar was tying to find a cozy place to rest, with no success it seemed as her master had bothered her when she was having the most wonderful dream.

The small ferret glared as Jiao slumped her shoulders, it seemed even someone as orderly as Kalun could be lazy every once in a while.

"Hey, Jiao are you okay?" Sokka asked looking back at the saddle as Jiao nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay then, Yip, Yip!" Sokka said those all too familiar words as the Sky bison took off, leaving the ground behind them.

_"Man, it really wasn't a good idea for me to stay up all night, my condition will just get worse if I don't take care of myself."_

Jiao sighed as she laid her head back on the bison's fur, as they flew over the forest.

_"I know it's rather selfish of me, but I'm going to take a quick nap, it's not like anyone is going to need me for anything...plus."_

Jiao eyes wandered to her familiar, who was curled into a rather funny looking ball of fur.

_"For someone who brags about being so much better than a regular person, you sure don't act like it."_

This was the most inappropriate time for something like this, but Jiao really didn't care.

_"When I wake up, I'm sure everything will be back to normal."_

**Author note**

**Sorry for the long gap, I had things to do and other stories to write.**

**Please note, I am skipping the great divide, it really is a useless episode for this kind of fic, though I didn't think it was that bad.**

**In truth, I should have skipped Jet as well.**

** well**


	16. The storm Part 1

**Chapter 16**

**The storm/ part one**

Jiao grumbled mornings were always the most annoying times of the day, though one could contribute this thought to Jiao's laziness. She guessed that they had run out of food, since they ate the last of it the night before.

Jiao sat up as she looked at her three companions, from what she could tell, they simply reconfirmed what she knew already.

Jiao lifted herself from the dirt as Katara began speaking.

"Oh, you're up, I thought I would need to wake you, you are actually a pretty heavy sleeper." Katara pointed, as Jiao sighed.

She didn't know if it was because of her condition, or because she was really lazy, but everyone always had trouble waking her up. This is actually pretty funny since Kalun stated that she was the kind of person that could never be assassinated in her sleep no matter what, maybe it was a mistake on her familiars part…speaking of her familiar.

"Hey, Katara, have you seen Kalun?" It was a question that she simply had to ask, after all Kalun was her responsibility, no matter how mature the white haired girl tried to act.

"Ah, sorry I haven't seen her; we are about to head into the market. You're coming with us right?"

Jiao was about to say yes, but she had a random thought. _"It would be pretty bad if Kalun came looking for me, plus I never really buy anything important anyway. Yeah, they won't miss my company at all._

"Nah, I rather wait awhile for Kalun, I'm sure she'll be back sooner or later, she's pretty smart for an animal." Jiao couldn't help, but laugh at that idea, of Kalun were to hear her say something like that she would probably receive a death glare.

Katara wanted to say something in protest, but she decided against it, maybe she simply wished to hurry and get done shopping before the storm came, either way she had no reason the press the matter further. "Sokka is going to get pretty angry with you the way you dodge doing anything." Katara sighed; Jiao really was a rather lazy person.

"Yeah, I know, of something does come up, I'll head into town and find you guys." Jiao made an excuse was Katara nodded.

"Okay, just don't do anything that might attract too much attention alright." That was a promise that was easy to keep, Jiao was quite good at keeping herself hidden, and so asking her to do such a simple task was refreshing.

"Don't worry, I probably won't move from this spot. After all I really don't have anything better to do." Somewhere, deep in the pit of her stomach and brain, Jiao knew she was going to regret saying something like that.

With one last smile, Katara left to join her brother and Aang, leaving Jiao alone with her thoughts. She looked towards the sky, it was a random act that was done simply from boredom, thinking about it, she hadn't been alone in a while.

"_Actually, I haven't seen A.S. lately either…I wonder what she is doing…probably something stupid."_

Jiao wasn't a very bright person; even her whispers were loud, at least loud enough to attract unwanted company.

"Ah, that's not nice Jiao. I was doing something very important unlike your lazy ass…"

Jiao jumped up, it would be rather silly to say she was startled, she was outright spooked. Could you blame her however, if a freaky blond girl appeared right next to you, you'd probably jump up as well.

"A-A.S., don't do that!" Jiao snapped, still shaking from the shock of everything.

"There you go, freaking out over nothing. Sheesh you think a monster like you would be able to remain cool no matter what." The golden eyed girl pointed out, this simply caused Jiao to groan, and the monster bit was rather uncalled for, especially coming from her.

"You're one to talk, but that is beside the point. What do you want A.S?" That was a good question Jiao asked, but her words were simply ignored as A.S. looked across the landscape, it seemed like she was searching for something, or rather someone.

"Hey, where is that rat of a familiar?" No doubt the Avatar was referring to Kalun, Jiao wasn't one who enjoyed lying, but she knew that A.S. would just belittle her if she told her that Kalun went off to do something unimportant without even telling her.

"I-I told her to go shopping for me, yeah that is it." Horrible, such a worthless lie could be seen through even if the person being told was a toddler. This means that A.S. fell for it rather perfectly.

"Wow, really? I thought a silver haired girl going into the market would turn some heads, but I guess I was wrong." Only now did Jiao realize how stupid her lie was, but she really wasn't good at that sort of thing anyway.

"Whatever, I'll repeat myself, why are you here A.S.?" Jiao asked once more as the blond girl simply smiled, she was about to say something smart and offensive no doubt, Jiao could only prepare for the worse.

"Tell me Jiao, why do you think I'm here?"

This was another roundabout way to reach the same conclusion; Jiao had no idea why the Avatar insisted on dragging out their conversations. Jiao really didn't dislike A.S., but talking to her for long periods of time is draining on the mind and body. Maybe it was because she was rather annoying in everything she did.

"You're here to make me do something that may get me killed right?" Jiao replied as A.S. clapped, she probably wanted to say good job, but decided that had enough of messing with Jiao.

"Yep, but before that, I have to ask you a rather personal question. Not that I care if it's personal or not, or that if you might be offended if I ask it." Now Jiao knew that A.S. was saying things to make her angry.

"Just go ahead and ask it, you're just going to make fun of me no matter what I say." Jiao sighed as A.S. smiled, she then said a rather odd, something that Jiao never thought about, or something that she never wanted to think about.

"Hey, Jiao, if your life was on the line, could you dismantle another human being. You know, cut them up, and tear out their intestine, all that good stuff?" Not only was the question itself was disgusting, but Jiao really didn't have an answer to it.

She never killed another human being; even if she did it wasn't when she was herself. That question simply was in poor taste in Jiao opinion, but none of that mattered, because how she would reply would dictate what kind of person she was.

It would be a lie if she said no; she did cut off a killers arm once. But that was under very specific conditions, she was never put in a situation that she may have needed to kill someone else to save herself.

Isn't it selfish to do something like that, even if killing someone is for the best…no that is something only selfish people think, dying is dying, no good can ever come from such a thing. The people who validate it are simply trying to put their own minds at peace, and then there are people who simply do not care.

"Ah…I can't answer that." Jiao replied, after all she was selfish, she prided herself on the fact that there was no law binding her to do the right thing, everything she did was from her own doing, at least when she was still herself.

"I thought as much, this should be a fun one then!" A.S. sounded rather giddy at Jiao uncertainty, which caused something to drop in Jiao's heart, something that caused a shiver to travel up her spine.

"I don't even need to tell you what to kill; you'll know when you see it, but whether you kill it or not is a completely different story, those kind enjoy hanging around at night. Causing trouble in the most useless way possible, you can probably find them in an abandoned house or in a dark alleyway. Check around at night, I'm sure you'll find it."

Once again, the blond girl vanished, as if the world itself was turning a page in a book. Jiao wondered how she did it, but something like that was worthless under in the current situation.

"…I guess I'll head into town, maybe Aang and the others will be back soon, plus this does give me an excuse to look for Kalun, even if it's not a very good one.

Jiao grumbled as she wandered into town, the walk wasn't very long at all, just a short little stroll. She took note that it was indeed a port town, even if it seemed a lot of the shops were closing at the moment. Jiao started to wonder why before she noticed a large lump of gray on the horizon.

"Ah, a storm is getting near." Jiao didn't say anything of the sort as she turned around to be greeted with a familiar face.

It was the woman from before, the one that had been searching for Katara or rather wanting to kill her; Jiao couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there, or why she took a sudden interest at the clouds that were gathering.

Jiao had no idea how to even approach such a woman, after all she seemed to be from the Watertribe, but she had zero knowledge of either tribe. She didn't want to say anything offensive, since she didn't even know the woman's name.

"_Wait, did she even want to give me her name?" _Jiao thought to herself before she started to speak.

"Y-yeah, no one wants to be caught in something like that." Jiao made a joke, but she knew full well what the situation meant. With her luck she would be searching for her familiar and that thing A.S. mentioned in the rain.

"...Are you a serial killer by any chance?"

What a random question to ask, but the woman asked it anyway, Jiao didn't even need to think about the answer before she responded.

"No, why would you even ask that?!"

The blue eyed woman simple blinked, as if she wanted to know the , after a moment of wondering the woman simply smiled at Jiao as she spoke some rather cruel words.

"No, but you do seem like the kind of person that has the highest chance of turning into one no matter what." The woman didn't pull any punches with such a reply; it seemed she wanted to make Jiao feel dirty, or at least less than human. This probably wasn't too far from the truth considering what she could do.

Before Jiao could open her mouth to respond the woman turned away, not even glancing back at Jiao, leaving the girl to wonder.

"I have something to do; you best not stay out to late, unless you wish to run into some bad luck." Was that a threat, or a warning? Jiao couldn't tell at all, in the end it simply seemed like a recommendation, Jiao wanted to pursue the woman, but she decided it was best to leave her alone.

"Yeah, I need to find Kalun as fast as I can, I really shouldn't be doing this kind of thing without any help."

With another sigh, Jiao started her search once again.

She looked near the ports, but only a large amount of crab-gulls were flying around, waiting for their next meal. They were scavengers after all, and if taking remains were the easiest thing they could do, Jiao had no right to judge. The alleyways were completely bare as well, Jiao took note at the fact that the sky was getting darker, which means the storm was close, or it was about to be night fall.

She search and searched, but she could not find her small ferret anywhere, as soon as Jiao was about to head back to the campsite, something terrible happened.

Rain, something rather annoying at the least, and life threatening at the worse, it seemed to have only started, but the red eyed girl knew that it was going to pick up sooner or later.

"Great, now I need to find someplace to wait…" Jiao sighed; she knew knocking on someone's door would be in poor taste. On her search however she did take notice of an abandoned building. While not a place that Jiao would have liked to be, she simply sucked it up, after all it was only until the rain let up.

"Yeah, plus if I run, I should be able to make it before it starts pouring."

With those words the girl made a dash in the direction of the broken down building, when she finally got there she took note. It looked even worse in the dark, but it's not like anything weird was in there anyway.

She hurried into the splintered building.

Nothing, not a single soul was around or about, there were two floors and a stairway leading into the second floor. Which actually peaked Jiao interest, she really wasn't one for exploring, but the stench of the bottom floor was rather horrifying, plus she wondered if there were any windows in the area.

"Yeah, I'll check the second floor." She went up the worn out steps, it seemed like they were on the verge of collapsing. You could probably walk on them three more times before they would collapse.

One the second floor there wasn't anything of importance, just a hallway and a window looking out towards the moon, or at least that is what it should have been doing if the clouds weren't destroying the view.

"Whatever." Jiao looked out the window; at least it was something to do even if she got a little wet because of it.

"_I wonder what everyone else is doing, knowing them they are probably held up in some cave somewhere."_

Jiao closed her eyes; this would be the best time for a nap. But it seemed like she would have to wait for that, as footsteps came from down the hall.

"Hmm, is anyone there?" Jiao asked, her tone being as normal as possible.

The steps simply continued.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

A madding sound, something that never halted in its rhythm, slow and plodding, something that would send a shiver down someone's spin, Jiao shuttered, she did not repeat herself, she took out her knife as the sound continued.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

The lighting was horrible; the only thing that was shining were the grey clouds from the window, even at night a storm would bring out some light. But that did not change the fear Jiao was feeling. No matter how many things she faced, not knowing what it was always got to her.

_Step_

That was the finally step it took before it got in the lighting, a man, a normal man that had nothing special about him. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes dead, but nothing in terms of looks was anything different.

"Ah…hello?" Jiao wanted a reply, but the man simply took another step.

What was he doing, what was someone like him doing here? A random person walking in a broken down building for no reason, was he trying to get away from the rain?

"H-hello?" Jiao stuttered, as the man drew closer, upon expectation there seemed to be blood on his shirt.

Alarming, scary and alarming was the words that entered Jiao's head, she had no idea what to do, his plodding steps quickened as his eyes were set on Jiao herself.

"Wa-"

She was going to say wait, but she wasn't able to finish, the man simply picked her up and threw against a wall, as if she was some kind of ragdoll.

Jiao grunted, as she staggered on her arms, she continued to stare at her attacker.

He was human… that is her understanding of the situation, but he didn't act like a human. Human beings do not throw others with such force, but he looked like a human, even with blood on his shirt, even with pale skin he looked human.

"_Idiot, stop thinking!"_

"!" Jiao pushed her feet backwards, even while still on the ground she was able to dodge such an assault.

A loud smash followed, as a large hole appeared on the floor. It seemed like the man tried to crush her with his foot.

"_I can't continue like this, if I don't do something I'll be killed, but…"_

Human, that was the thing that entered Jiao mind; she may have to kill a human. In the situation she was in, running to the stairs would be impossible; the man was blocking the only exit.

"_I-I can still ru-"_

Pain, she felt a sharp pain in her leg as she staggered up, even if she didn't notice, it seemed like her limb was damaged when she was thrown.

_Step_

_That meant running was impossible_

_Step_

_That means she may die here_

_Step_

_That thing in front of her was going to break her, just like the floor._

The man was near her, she could smell something horrid from his body…

She was afraid, because no matter who you are, dying is scary…

"_I don't want to die…"_

She griped her knife, as she repeated those words

"_I don't want to die…"_

_Slice_

"_I don't want to die…"_

_Slice_

"_I really don't want to die!"_

There was no emotion, it seemed the deed was done without her even knowing it, and there wasn't any blood on her. The meat simply rolled down the halls without any problem… Jiao simply looked, shocked by her own work.

"_I killed him, dismantled him perfectly."_

_There was a good reason_

"_It didn't matter, that man had something to protect, that was his life. I took that away."_

_He was already dead…_

"_It doesn't matter, I choice to kill him, just because he was dead, doesn't mean I wasn't the one to stop his action, his living."_

"Haha"

She chuckled a little, it wasn't funny.

"Hahahahaha."

She had to laugh, it wasn't funny at all, she didn't enjoy any of it, it wasn't funny because Jiao Ranshaokilled someone so she had to laugh at something, even if it was herself.

"How pathetic, I talk about not wanting to kill someone, but I kill to save my own life."

How worthless, an existence like that is.

She wanted to cry, but no tears were formed, so laughing was the only thing she could do to tell that she was human.

However, her laughter was cut short when, more footsteps entered her ears….

**Author notes.**

**Yeah, we're back to the creepy stuff**


	17. The storm, part 2

**Chapter 18**

**The storm, part 2**

It was that woman, the name escaped her, but pass the cut up flesh there she was standing at the end of the hall. Glaring at Jiao, a look that could stop someone's heart, the woman opened her mouth the woman's voice was cold. Nothing like it was before, nothing like she ever heard before.

"Did you do this?"

Jiao stepped back, her back against the splintered wood, for some reason she was still breathing hard, even though the act of cutting someone has long since finished, she was still breathing harshly. She was afraid, afraid of dying, isn't that such a cowardly thing to fear, and to kill others out of that fear is outright sickening. Even if what she cut up was dead, it was still human, and killing another human is a sin no matter what the situation is.

"I'm surprised; you didn't have that sack of water before…" Jiao took note of something added to the woman's outfit, a skin filled with water, not unlike what Katara usually carry, but something like that was worthless to think about.

"Yes, I bring it when I'm about to kill something…"

A large pounding sound, that was Jiao heart. It was so simple, the person that was in front of Jiao was planning on killing her without a second thought, something like that is simply…scary.

"That means… you want to kill me right?" It was a stupid question to ask, so the woman did not reply to it, the woman's face darkened as Jiao started to speak once again, even if it was pointless, she started to speak once more.

"So, even though I said I wasn't a serial killer, you didn't believe me, that means from the moment we met you were planning on taking my life…" Jiao eyes cut to the floor, her leg was still in pain, but that was a good thing. After all if she still could feel pain she could still fight, that is why the girl started to grip her knife even tighter.

"…Yes, I knew from the very beginning that you were a killer."

Jiao simply blinked; no doubt the women was talking about when they met in the forest, but why bring it up? Unless she really was after Katara, and Jiao was simply something extra.

"From the very beginning?"

"Yes, that is why I was here in the first place, my main target can be ignored for now…but you will have to die here."

She opened the skin as she coated her arm with water, in an instant the water turned to ice. Turning the limb into a sharp blade, something that was two times the length of Jiao's worthless blade, it caused Jiao heart to waver.

"I don't know what you are, but even if I did I wouldn't care." Jiao replied harshly, if she couldn't be heartless, so she had to try to act as such, even if all her opponents could see through such a weak persona.

"That is correct, something like that doesn't mean anything to someone like you." The woman took a step, it was thrilling, even if Jiao mind was about to break even she felt the excitement in the air.

"…Yeah, but no matter how pathetic I am, I won't be killed, I tried to kill that monster early because I wanted to live, as well as that man as you just saw…so even if it's someone I know I value my life more than anything else. So if you say you're going to kill me then…"

"No worries girl, if we both try to kill each other then there is no problem…we are both in the wrong so let us indulge in such things."

Such words as the woman took another step forward; Jiao did not know what was going to happen next, but none of that mattered.

It is stupid to think about details about something like that, the only thing Jiao could do was bite her lip, as widen her stance.

…

…

It was in a span of a second, the woman lunged towards Jiao, Jiao reaction was sloppy, she barely was able to block the cold blade as a loud clanging sound echoed, it seemed the Ice was hard as metal, or at least equal to it.

She staggered from the hit; it was obvious that her foe wasn't human since no person would make another stagger with such force over a blow that didn't make contact. Jiao refocused on her target, at least that is what should have happened. The woman had vanished from Jiao sight.

Jiao simply blinked, as her head pounded.

"_Idiot! Look above you!" _

Her mind snapped back into reality as Jiao rolled forward, once again the sound of wood breaking apart. Jiao scrambled to her feet as the waterbending woman pulled her sharp blade out of the ground.

"I see, you're the type of person who can't be assassinated no matter what, so even if you're wide open your body won't allow such a pitiful death."

A long pause, before the blue eyed woman sighed, as if she was annoyed with the current situation, like she was annoyed that she couldn't kill Jiao quickly.

"Whatever, even if you can see what I can do, if your reaction isn't fast enough to stop it then it doesn't matter. After all you are human, even if your body is the principal of that it really isn't worth much…"

Once again the woman lunged forward; Jiao closed one of her eyes as the two blades clashed once again. Jiao arm shook, as if a hammer hit it, but there was no recovery time as another attack followed.

_Clang_

Another sharp sound as Jiao was pushed back even further, for the first time since the battle began Jiao swiped at her opponent, her eyes burning. It was going to be perfect; it would no doubt melt the ice surrounding the woman's

But a third exchange did not happen, the woman simply slide under the attack and in-between Jiao legs, this was actually rather shocking since Jiao was shorter than her.

"Gah!"

Jiao slid back as the woman aimed for the neck from the ground, if she reached it, it would be an instant death.

After all, there aren't a lot of things that can be killed without having their neck cut, so it made sense that she would aim for such a popular area.

Another clang as Jiao staggered back even more

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

The assault would not stop, as Jiao continued to be pushed back, she knew fighting something like this would be a problem, but at the current moment victory seemed like an impossibility. After all her leg was damaged, continuing to fight would be pointless.

_Clang_

"You're getting tired right?"

_Clang_

"Then fall."

_Clang_

"Then stop."

_Clang_

"Then die!"

"Ah…"

There was no clanging sound, only the sound of something being cut, Jiao winced as she felt something warm fall out of her rib.

The wound had to be deep, since she did see a piece of her flesh fall with some cloth. However there was no time to register the pain, as she felt a large impact in her stomach, no doubt the waterbending woman kicked.

Jiao tried to scramble to her feet, but a large blade of ice met her neck, without even thinking Jiao followed the movement with her own knife. With both of their weapons at each other necks, the woman began to speak.

"Are you scared? I can tell that from the look on your face, pitiful. You already killed so many things up to this point, but yet you are afraid of dying yourself? How sad.

Jiao gritted her teeth, she had nothing to say, or rather there was nothing she could say. The woman was right, she was scared, and dying is scary, once you're dead there isn't anything anymore. You just fade away like dust.

"You know, even if you stab my neck I won't be killed, but go ahead. My blade will reach first anyway, and I doubt you can decapitate me in one swing.

She was wrong, the woman was wrong. If Jiao used her flames, she could easily remove the woman's head; just a single swing and it would be off. No need to think about it, no need to react to it.

No movement as the two simply continued to look at one another, even though it was only ten seconds, if felt like an eternity to Jiao.

"You're not moving…if you don't I really will kill you." The woman slowly moved her blade closer to Jiao neck as the Jiao tensed her arm, she didn't know what to do, her breath was heavy, and she had no idea what she could do. Nothing came to mind, simply one thought repeated over and over again.

"_I will be killed"_

"_I will be killed"_

"_**I **__will be killed"_

"_**I will be killed!**__"_

"_So if I kill."_

"_So if I kill."_

"_**SO IF I KILL**__."_

"_It would be alright?"_

"Goodbye girl, whoever you may be…" The woman was going to cut her neck, that had to be a fact, but even so…Jiao blade did not move."

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized, Jiao apologized for no reason, tears started to roll down her face. There wasn't anything sad, Jiao wasn't even sad about anything, not even her own death.

"I can't kill someone I know…" Jiao simply said those rather weak words, as the woman simply blinked; it seemed she did not expect those kinds of words, not from someone she was trying to kill.

A long awkward pause followed as the woman sighed, moving her blade from Jiao neck. The blue eyed woman then rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sheesh, crying like that in front of an enemy, how worthless, I thought you would be the heartless type, but in the end you're just a normal girl. However you have a decent heart, so I can't be angry about something like that."

Jiao was truly confused as she held her side, blood was still coming out of her wound as the woman smiled, for some reason he smile was familiar. Like she had seen it before, but on another person, but who could that person have been?

"I was trying to test you to see if you were a murderer, but in the end I apologize, but it seemed my test was rather successful." The woman bent down and coated Jiao wound in water; she then continued to explain what she was doing.

"I was looking around for the re-dead, but when I saw you take care of it, it started to concern me, I thought you were some kind of sprit or monster, so attacked you. If you cut my neck then that would have proven you were a killer, if you didn't then you weren't a killer it's rather simple you see."

Jiao wanted to point out all the flaws in such a test, but decided that it wasn't worth it. Even odder she really wasn't even angry at the woman for what she did, probably because the majority of people that Jiao knew tried to killer her or degrade her in some fashion before.

"Re…dead?" Jiao questioned, before recalling the man she cut up before the woman got there.

"Yes, nothing but an empty corpse controlled by blood bending. I have no idea who was controlling it, but you seem to have taken out the only one in the town. I guess I should thank you for making my job easier, but I still had to fight you, so I'll keep my gratitude." It seemed like the woman was as rude as everyone else she knew as Jiao slowly lifted herself, her leg was still pounding, but she could simply ignore that.

Jiao looked towards the window; it was raining even harder than before. The storm was only starting and Jiao really was stuck there without anyone else, the blue eyed woman looked at the window as well before she sighed.

"Well this is disappointing; I didn't expect the storm to be that bad, well I guess I better head out before it gets any worse."

The woman started to walk away, Jiao wanted to call after her, but she knew it would be a pointless action. It was probably be for the best, if A.S. saw her she would probably ask a large sum of questions that didn't need to be answered.

Jiao took a deep breath as she pushed her back against a random wall before sliding down to the floor. Usually being alone would be scary, but Jiao felt rather calm at the moment even though there was a raging storm outside it wasn't anything she had to worry about it.

"Yeah, if I get to stress my condition my act up again, I'm not sleepy, but I'll rest a little." Jiao smiled to herself. It was the first time in a while that she had time to herself, she might as well make the most out of it, even if it was in a broken down building.

"But I have to wonder, what is Kalun doing at this very moment?"

**Author notes**

**A short chapter, but this was supposed to be connected to the one before it, once I'm done with this book I'll probably edit them in such a way, that every two or three parter will just be one giant chapter**


	18. The deserter part 1

**Chapter 19**

**The deserter/ Things that cannot be passed Part 1**

It wasn't the smartest idea, even someone as dumb as Jiao could see that, but once again there they were following an unknown man into a strange forest. They should probably ask more about the people they so willingly believe, but then again Jiao wasn't really one to talk about that.

To think, this all started because Aang wanted to go to a play...in a Fire nation village, sure Jiao probably could have passed for a Fire Nation local but the others, not so much. Not like such an odd thing mattered in their current situation.

After all you don't get famous for being second, that is what the man named Chey said, he said that he served a man, or rather someone more than a man. As they traveled through the unknown woods Jiao felt a small pressure in her chest. No doubt that it was Kalun.

Jiao recalled that time when Kalun vanished for a few hours only to return with an odd book. It was a diary no doubt, but who was it for? Jiao dared not look, every time she touched it Kalun would make an ear splinting hiss, it seemed really private.

It was kind of funny, Jiao was stuck carrying a book that she couldn't even read, but despite all of this that wasn't what was bothering her.

No...what was bothering her was an underline feeling of dread and death, a feeling that she hadn't had for ten years.

_Yes_

_Yes_

_This feeling of death, no others can match it._

_Not a single being in the world could make me think like this._

_Because that person is here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, he's here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here_

_That person I hate the most is here..._

_So I need to kill that person, that person has to die._

_No other way, he has to be decapitated, no other reason other than that night._

_I'll kill him, him, him, him, him._

A pointless mantra echoed in Jiao mind, not leaving as she mindlessly followed the man with the others, what was around her did not matter for some reason she had a horrid feeling that she was going to faint. Or maybe another person was peeking their head?

_That other person, who is she not important right, A.S...Kalun maybe whoever, but that isn't a coherent thought right? Then who maybe that man, mother not important, not important, not important, not important._

If mangled flesh could be given a mental form, then Jiao thoughts matched it well, it seemed she really is insane, even if she could hide it well. The way she thought clearly wasn't normal, at least not at this point.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar?!" A sudden harsh voice snapped Jiao back into reality, as she noted that they were surrounded by spears men. It was a dangerous situation, but it seemed Jiao had missed a conversation as they let them pass. No doubt they weren't happy with such a thing.

As they continued through the woods, Jiao noticed the river, a boat could easily travel through it, as the man known as Chey pushed away the final bush, a camp entered the kids eyes. It really wasn't large at all, in fact it was rather small with a maximum of four huts in the area. Aang simply blinked as he looked in amazement.

Very few workers walked around as a white haired man stuck out of Jiao vision, of course she couldn't get a good look at him since he quickly went into his hut. Was that the mysterious Jeong Jeong that Chey had been mentioning up to this point?

"That's him, that is master Jeong Jeong... but it seems as if he's not interested in teaching you." Chey pointed out as Aang looked at him, no doubt he was going to try to convince the man to teach him the art.

Jiao never understood the whole idea of bending, she didn't understand how it worked or why the Avatar could bend all four elements, then again Jiao wasn't a bender so her thinking about such an idiotic thing was useless information.

_Thump_

Her heart pounded as she held her chest, having one of her attacks now would be annoying. She took deep breaths to calm herself as the others watched Aang travel towards the hut, not knowing the outcome to his conversation with the Fire bending master.

_Thump_

Her heart beat was irregular as she saw someone, someone she really shouldn't have saw.

A man going into the forest, no one would be there? So why was he heading towards the forest, but that man's shape that man's hair she knew them all. Even if it was ten years ago, she knew everything about how that man looked.

"Jiao...are you alright?" Katara asked looking at her friend, no doubt she must have had a crazed look in her eye as Jiao gazed focused on the blue eyed girl in front of her.

"Y-yes, I just saw something..." An awkward pause followed as Jiao tapped her chest, causing her small ferret familiar to jump out of her shirt. She was about to give rather specific demands to her familiar, something that Jiao really wasn't fond of doing."

"Listen Kauln...stay with Aang and the others." It was still rather light out, so she would have to hurry unless she wanted to fight in rather unfavorable conditions; of course she was expecting to fight that person. She had, even if it was for revenge.

The small ferret simple glared at her master; no doubt it was disapproving of her master's decision. No matter the reason for it was.

_Thump_

Her heart beat increased; no doubt if she didn't act then she would miss her chance. A chance that may never come again in her life time, she didn't want to do it, in fact she was wondering if she should even do it to begin with.

"P-please Kalun, just do this, I'll be back soon." It was probably odd for the people watching her talk to her pet ferret, but Jiao didn't care. The only thing she cared about was if her familiar would follow her instructions, after all Kalun did her own thing most of the time.

The white creature simply looked at its master before turning away defiantly, no doubt she was heading to where Aang and the others were at, a wave of relief washed over Jiao.

"_With this, I don't have to worry about anything for now."_ Kalun knew that she would be missing, though the others might get worried Jiao knew she wouldn't be out for long. Or maybe she had a different feeling.

Jiao gaze quickly turned to the forest, finding that person should be easy. Even in a forest covered in leaves finding someone who's trail is covered with death is simple, at least for someone who is closely associated with death such as Jiao.

And with little worry, Jiao left the camp, going into the forest. It was a similar battle ground to what happened all those years ago.

Jiao felt the knife in her pants as her vision narrowed.

_That person I know._

_Yes, because that person wasn't human but a demon, only a demon could do such an amazingly beautiful thing. _

_With it's bare hands, decapitate someone, but the base of the neck is flat after all. It seemed like the head was ripped off with such force that it seemed like a sword did it. But no human could do something so amazing._

_No human could kill over forty Ránshāo after all they were trained killers, so a single human killing that many was simply impossible._

Jiao moved another branch.

_So I have to find this person, this thing. I'd be a hypocrite calling him a monster, even if the name suited him well._

Monster, a term used for those who can throw away human emotions even for a moment, one who does evil deeds are not monsters. They are demons, a monster is a creature not defined as good or evil, but just something that simply kills that is what it did.

Jiao father was a monster, his killer was a monster and even her mother could be defined as a monster. Maybe Jiao herself was one as well, not worrying about anything but killing their next target. That is how monsters lived, so in the end Jiao could not truly hate the man for killing her father.

_Then why am I doing this?_

She pushed another branch aside, that was the only question that was in her head. She was getting closer to the image of death that took killed her father, but the only question that was in her head was why?

Jiao didn't know her father well enough to be attached to him, saying this was going after revenge would be wrong. Since that wasn't the reason she was doing this at all, then why?

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

_Why _

_Why_

_Why_

_There is no reason for me to do such a thing? Then why?_

"_Is it because I'm a monster as well?"_

Yes a simple solution, if she was a monster as well then she could easily kill anything without hesitation, even if she couldn't kill another human being if she perceived them as a monster then she could slit their throat without hesitation.

At that very moment, Jiao pushed away the final branch; nothing was blocking her from that image that she saw ten years ago, nothing was filtered. A man, in his mid-twenty just stood in the forest gazing at the sun, he was tired of something. But none of that was important.

"You're... Qǔchūle nèizàng." Jiao spoke his name, the name her mother told her to avoid no matter what. Jiao never understood why.

The man simply turned to face the girl, his hair was long, as if it hadn't been groomed at all. Only a flashing red eye was visible, his stature was amazing, he was the tallest man Jiao had ever seen, no doubt he could snap someone in two with a sheer thought.

"I was just going to leave in a few minutes, but it seems like I was slow. It looks like we've meet, Jiao... or should I say the daughter of Ranshao Xuejian? Tell me, do you think this is fate?" That was her father's name no doubt, and he said it so casually to, for some reason it was rather sickening.

"...I don't care about something like that, nor do I understand it, I didn't want to meet you anyway...actually I was thinking about how good it would be if we didn't." Jiao's eyes started to dull as she placed her hand over her leg, ready to take out her knife at a moment notice, but the man before her said something rather jarring.

"Then shall we part? It seems neither of us wanted to meet here." The man known as Quchule asked such a simple question, this could be her chance, she could simply turn around. She didn't need to fight this person.

_But she wanted to_

She didn't need to kill anyone

_But she wanted to_

"Too late, you said a name that you shouldn't have, you think I can let you pass when you've said it?" Jiao eyes no longer belong to that of a human, they were dull, almost machine like. Not the bright red that usually shined something completely different, no doubt about it. She was going to make sure the person before her was going to die.

The man simply chuckled as he cracked his fist, preparing for something completely unexpected.

"I see, for a girl it seems you have some backbone." Qunchule took a step forward, flames erupting from his bare feet, as he held out his arm, as if he was preparing to crush Jiao head where she stood.

"Very well then...follow your father's example...brat!"

Jiao took out her knife as the man before her vanished no that was wrong. The creature before her was simply moving so fast that her vision could not keep up with them...this had happened before.

Despite being one of the fastest human's alive compared to non-human foes she was still garbage.

"!"

A sudden sense of death as Jiao ducked, the man known as Qunchule missed his target by only a few inches, no doubt if he had been quicker the girl would have lost her head.

Without a moment to spare, before the enemy had time to change his position Jiao prepared to drive her knife into his heart. She couldn't believe it; he was going to go down with such ease, after all not many things could survive a knife to the heart.

_Shing_

The sound of clashing metal, but only one person was using metal at all...

No, Jiao hit skin, she made contact with Qunchule bare skin, but the attack simply bounced off as if it was made of steel. And at that very moment, Jiao heart sank, because at that moment she was sure victory would be near impossible.

**Author notes**

**I actually like writing moments when we delve into Jiao mind, I want to show just how unhinged she is. Plus it's just fun to write in general. I also apologize for skipping three episodes, I was going to write one for the fortune teller, but no matter how I thought of it, it wouldn't have been plot important.**

**This was also a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer**


	19. The deserter part 2

Chapter 20

**The deserter/ Things that cannot be passed Part 2**

Was it worth laughing about...no something like this wasn't worth laughing about at all...

"Hahahah." But even then Jiao couldn't help, but laugh at that idea of a rather irritating fate. Another tree dropped, a dull arm impacted it no doubt that was an attack by the man known as Qunchule attack as Jiao peeked around the corner of her hiding spot.

It was impossible, she would have to get close enough to burn him, and even then one touch would be instant death. After all an arm that could smash a tree could break a human in an instant so thinking she could survive a blow was not only wishful thinking, but stupidity.

"_Man this is actually pretty horrid, he doesn't even need to think. All he has to do is rush towards my direction and I would be crushed."_ Jiao laughed again as she heard twigs snapping behind her, the situation wasn't funny at all. But it was still worth laughing at...why?

That wasn't the point, since the tree that Jiao was hiding behind was being destroyed. No it was more than that, it was being...crushed. Yes the man didn't just shatter the tree with a punch, but he held it in his hand and crushed it like it was a worthless piece of paper.

"!" Jiao jumped back as the man followed her movements, Qunchule strength wasn't something that could simply be called strong; rather it was in a tier all to itself. His eyes beamed across the forest as Jiao gritted her teeth; he was in range once again.

No doubt the next hit will be the last, since the arm cut off Jiao escape route she had to laugh at her own failure, no something else was funny about all of this. Because it was a wonderful time no doubt.

The owner of death thrust his arm towards Jiao head. "Ah." Those were the words that came out of Jiao mouth as she dodges such a sloppy attack. It seemed that Jiao opponent had no skill whatsoever, but that didn't mean anything. If someone had enough strength they didn't need any skill, and someone as Qunchule had no proper training...or rather he didn't need any.

"Gah." The girl let out a small grunt as the man pinky went through her shoulder, even though it was such a small limb it shattered her shoulder. It was a shame that her left arm was now useless, but it also gave her chance to slip away.

Though, it seemed the dance was only starting.

And once again Jiao started to laugh, even though her arm was worthless now she laughed...because it was a wonderful time. No matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to hurt the man that opposed her; no matter what she did all she could do was run around like a fool.

There was no chance for her to win, there was no chance for her to go back alive, but regardless of these small facts, it was still a wonderful time. At least Jiao Ranshao felt that way.

Before Jiao could continue to think how wonderful the situation was, the man charged her. The speed should have been alarming, but once someone got use to it, it was simply another thing that was added to combat. In any case the man didn't have any skills in assassination, just a brute that that was faster than a hurricane, who arms were just like swords...or maybe closer to a scythe.

"Man, he's lucky." Jiao admitted that to herself, his body was that of steel, his strength was unmeasurable, and he was simply born like that then he probably didn't need to waste time on something as useless as training. They say those who belong to his family were Fire benders, so that made Qunchule one as well, then why didn't he use it?

It was simple, the man in front of Jiao never learned how to Fire bender, a skill like that is made for those who can have their stomachs crushed in an instant. So someone of the Nèizàng did not need to learn such skills.

"..." That was why she was laughing, because she fought so many twisted things before this man, but in the end Jiao couldn't even assassination the person she hated the most, there was no need for embarrassment however. If her foe was a normal human then no doubt he would have been killed ten times over by this point. After all she was dodging something that was faster than the human eye could comprehend, who else but someone of the Ranshao family could do that?

_Crunch_

Another tree was smashed as Jiao dodged another blow, as she saw the wood being discarded Jiao wondered. If the Ranshao family was considered murder gods, then what was the thing in front of her? The gray eye's something that wasn't supposed to exist. Jiao knew it was wrong to compare herself to him, considering she was inferior in every way...but.

"_Yeah, I guess I made a mistake."_ Jiao internal laughter stopped as she realized something. The being in front of her was broken. Not emotional, just as something that was living that could not be fixed, so it was only natural that nothing that worked proper could kill him...Then again.

Jiao was a defective thing as well.

"_So, something like that can be reached."_

Once again, another tree fell, the expression of Qunchule did not change, he seemed uninterested. Was it because he had done something like this before? No, it was because he was a monster, he did not care if he lived or died, he did not care if his target lived or died. He lived to do the act of destruction, whether or not it actual did any damage was an afterthought.

"_So, if I keep doing what I'm doing, I'll simply turn into an uninterested killer? If that's the case, then we are both doing each other a disservice."_

Jiao dodge one final attack as she prepared for her retaliation blow.

"_Yeah, I'll end up missing out in the long run; mom said that dad didn't want me to become a killer. But that was before all of this happened, whatever. I knew before this that fighting was an awful thing, so me being crushed like this isn't a big deal...that's why I'm betting something with this."_

It would only last a moment, that feeling and the chance to kill what was in front of her. Since she hadn't use "that" yet it was only natural that she would use it for her final blow.

_Shutter_

Something cold ran up Jiao spine as she glared at her opponents neck, it was fear no doubt.  
It was fear that her single blow wouldn't be enough to kill the thing in front of her.

"_But in this moment, I feel the most alive!"_

And so, someone who had only been running away up to this point, shoved burnt the flesh around Qunchule neck and shoved the knife into his thought.

There was a sound, a sound of flesh parting and something important breaking, as Jiao simply looked at her foe. She dealt a blow with little skill, rather a blow filled with personal emotion.

"...You bitch." A dry voice spoke the words as Jiao eyes fell; she gritted her teeth as she looked at the man with a knife nearly two inches in his throat.

"...Curse you." Jiao voice snapped, not a yell, but something rather calming about the whole thing.

With a knife so deep into the opposition's throat, it was a wonder he could speak, let alone be alive, the blow didn't just cut something important but it also broke Qunchule neck. In the end he simply shrugged it off.

"...What are you?" That was why Jiao was so surprised.

Before she could make another movement, Qunchule grabbed Jiao right elbow.

_Crunch_

Another crunching sound, but it wasn't a tree this time, but rather the sound of Jiao forearm being separated. The man did not rip her arm off; rather he crushed it to the point that the only thing connecting it was skin and a few strands of muscle.

Like a rag doll, she was carelessly tossed into a tree, as the man felt the large blade imbedded in his neck, for some reason his focus was no longer on Jiao at all, not doubt if it was then her face would have been crushed in that instant.

Because, in the end the situation before Qunchule reminded him of that one time...

He yanked the knife out of his throat as he stared at Jiao, her eyes dull. No doubt she wouldn't respond to anything he was about to say.

"You are lucky this day, Jiao. The reason I live is because your father didn't kill me when he had a chance, I was six at that time. In the end your father was an assassin not a murder, so he couldn't kill a child at the time."

The man then shoved three fingers into his neck, he didn't even realize at the time, but if the blade was only a little deeper he would have been decapitated in an instant, but Qunchule did not realize such a thing, and that is why. One day he will die and Jiao will live, just as the man known as Ranshao Xuejian died and Qǔchūle Nèizàng lived.

With those words, the man who could kill murderers vanished, however none of the was important to Jiao at the moment.

"_Ah, my arm is crushed, that's no good..."_ Jiao simply looked at her arm, as she laid in the forest, she was shocked to see so much blood from only her arm.

"_This happened before, man Kalun will get angry with me if I don't show up..." _Jiao could not lift herself, her left shoulder was shattered and her right arm was crushed. So moving either of her arms was an impossibility, because no matter what everyone else was. Jiao was human, so she would die if she was killed.

"_Whatever, I'm tired right now, so Kalun will come looking for me sooner or later. Until then I'll sleep for a while."_ Jiao was selfish, so she would let everyone else worry about her for the time being. With that Jiao drifted to sleep.

…

…

…

_Scratch _

For some reason Jiao felt a sharp claw dig into her breast.

"Gah!" She snapped to attention, no doubt she just woke up. Jiao scanned her surroundings as she noted that she was in a small hut like area. Not only that, but a familiar red cloth was wrapped around her right arm.

Of course a small white ferret was on her chest, giving her one of the coldest looks Jiao had ever received.

"Ah, Kalun, I guess I should say something..." Jiao wondered what she could say, no matter what her familiar was going to yell at her later for what she did, so saying anything would be a waste of breath. "So, how are the others." The ferret's eyes twitched as Jiao have a light smile, which turned into a frown when the small creature dug it's nails into her chest once again.

"O-okay, I get it, I'm sorry for ditching you, sheesh you act like you're the one that got their arm broken or something." Jiao sat up from her bed, hopefully Aang and the others didn't see her in such poor condition as Kalun jumped off of her master.

"Is it the same day?" Jiao asked the creature before it nodded; she wondered why Kalun even bother to wake her up, as it seemed close to sunset anyway. Making someone get up so close to the sun setting was in bad form at least that is what Jiao thought.

"Oh, Jiao. You're up." Someone entered the room; Jiao assumed it would be Katara, since she was usually the one that check up on her. But this time it was the Avatar himself, which was a pleasant surprise since she never really got to have a conversation with Aang to begin with.

Thinking about it, Jiao really should have been incapable of being friends with Aang, simply due to how their personalities worked, Aang was the kind of person to help anyone no matter who they were. Jiao was kind of lazy, and rather all around selfish. Which isn't too bad, people needed to be selfish or you're entire being will be twisted. Jiao couldn't imagine someone who lived only to help others.

"Yeah, I had one of my attacks in the forest." Jiao made up a rather easy lie as Aang nodded.

"Yeah, we know, I'm surprised you were able to make it back here by yourself." Aang smiled as Jiao cocked her eyebrow.

Kalun probably healed her in the forest then took her back to the camp, which made sense. If anyone else saw in that condition then they would have had to ask questions. After all, people's arms aren't crushed by tripping over a stick or something like that.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe, oh I'm going to start learning Fire bending tomorrow." Aang seemed rather happy about something so pointless, then again Jiao didn't know anything about bending or how hard it was to learn. She probably should have done more research into the matter, but Jiao was far too lazy to do anything like that.

"Yeah, I guess that's nice." Jiao shrugged before her mind started to wander...would she get another chance to kill that man again.

"_...Yeah I will, this time wasn't proper at all, but next time everything will be set. I won't back down, I'll kill him no matter what."_ Jiao was never a person to pick a fight, but if it was against the person she hated most, then the act of killing him would be simple. There would be no hesitation in her blade, so she wouldn't regret taking his life at all.

So, in the end if Jiao kept traveling with Aang and the others then she would see that man again, that was the only way she could reach him.

"Ah...Jiao, are you okay?" The Air nomad asked his red eyed friend before she shook her head, snapping herself back into the reality everyone was staying at.

"Y-yeah, just thinking about something worthless, like how to crush a spider with its own web." That really wasn't something that was pointless to think about, actually it was a rather creepy subject that only Jiao could bring up. Though she was a person that was closer to death than anyone else in the group.

"Um...okay." Aang rubbed the back if his head, it seemed the conversation turned awkward, at that moment Jiao decided to change the subject.

"So...that Jeong Jeong decided to train you?" Jiao asked as Aang nodded, before giving an awkward sigh. "Yeah, though he didn't seem to thrilled about the idea." Aang pointed out as Jiao crossed her arms, to be honest she wouldn't be too thrilled about training Aang either, but at least he had determination. Unlike Jiao who lied about most of her training time, but that is simply how she turned out as a person.

"Well, I better rest, a long day ahead of me." Aang smiled as he left Jiao hut, leaving her and her familiar alone with nothing to do.

"Man, for some reason I having a weird feeling that this is going to turn out poorly." Of course it was a pointless feeling from a stupid girl that really should have been ignored; then again a lot of what Jiao says should be ignored.

**Author notes**

"**Bah, I hate when this happens, I split a chapter into two or three parts and end up regretting it later. Last time I did that, it was the Jet chapters, and those are pretty horrible to be honest, the only one I enjoyed writing was the first chapter. In the end if I wrote a third part to this it'll just end up being a recap of the second half of the deserter.**


	20. 12 dismantle

**C**

**Chapter 21**

**Twelve dismantle **

They made it, at least that is what Jiao thought, after all they were sitting in the beautiful snow having a feast in their honor. So they must have arrived at the North Pole. The sky was a lovely blue that day as Jiao scanned the winter like area.

To think, they were aimlessly flying for nearly two days straight, to be honest Jiao wondered if she went insane simply sitting on the large fur all named Appa. Of course Sokka started to complain about the speed of the flying Bison, which made no sense since how could someone compare speed of a giant flying bison to anyone else. To be fair though, Aang argued that Sokka should try carrying them on his back, which was a funny image to imagine.

"_Yeah, then we were attacked by waterbenders that lead us here. Why does this keep happening to us." _Jiao whined as she gave a light cough, the cold dry air wasn't good for her conditions at all, she felt like a fish suffocating in a desert. _"Yeah, at this rate I'll collapse more often, hopefully A.S. Doesn't have a job for me."_ It was a little worrying that Jiao referred to what she does as a job, but it really was the only thing she did. As she watched the amazing performers bend the water, she couldn't help but have some envy.

Jiao actually did want to know how bending worked, even if she herself wasn't one. It was simply curiosity as a small ferret creature cuddled next to her master Jiao wondered what her next course of action would be. She could get something to eat, or she could continue to watch the performers, or she could simply take a nap. It's not like she was going to lose anything no matter what her decision was.

"Aren't they amazing?" Katara looked in awe as Jiao blinked, she then laughed at the young water bender. "Why are you so amazed anyway, aren't you a bender? I bet you could do most of those things blind folded." Jiao flattered her friend as Katara gave a light blush; Jiao recalled her being excited to learn waterbending. Though as far as Jiao could tell experience was the best teacher, after all Jiao was only taught her style by her mother for two years before stopping. Everything after that was just her going with the flow of things. Though this also meant that Jiao would make a horrible teacher if she was forced into that situation.

Jiao slowly petted Kalun as she smiled, it was nice to relax every once in a while. Even Sokka seemed to be having fun flirting with the princess. As for Jiao opinion of the princess, it was the same as her opinion of Aang and A.S. A person that she couldn't be around alone for a long period of time.

_Why was that?_

Yes, because that feeling, that feeling of the person you were looking at not being natural, her white hair. The way she carried herself, princess Yue was amazing, something beautiful. But something that really shouldn't exist.

"_Yeah, because if I was alone with her...I would..."_

At that moment Jiao eyes froze, not at the sight of Yue, but at another girl at the party. Someone even more beautiful than her, even though no one else noticed. Yes, because that kind of beatuy only Jiao could noticed. The girl looked like everyone else, her skin dark, her eyes blue and her hair brown. But there was something off, something that Jiao had to see, to feel.

"Ah..." Despite being so cold, Jiao body heated up, her breast her mouth, everything was getting excited simply by watching this woman.

"Ji-ao?" Katara stated her friend name as Kalun jumped from her master's lap. None of this mattered to Jiao, after all she was just casually looking at someone, it was only natural for someone to catch her eye sooner or later. A sensation that was indescribable filled Jiao, from head to toe she started to shake, as if she was anticipating something...what was it.

Her arms lost all sensation as the second act of the performance started. Jiao simply left her seat, as a voice called out to her. "Jiao, where are you going?" No doubt that was Katara, but she wasn't of importance at the moment, none of it was. The fact that a party was going on made what Jiao was about to do all the easier.

_Thump_

So Jiao heart raced.

_Thump_

It wanted to be filled with pleasure.

_Thump_

But what was the pleasure that Jiao was seeking?

"_I...want to talk to her, yes that is all I wish to do." _Jiao thought such lies as she passed through the crowd and towards the exit, no doubt they were about to head into the city. Which would most likely be near barren. After all there was a party to celebrate. It was the arrival of the Avatar, and princess Yue's sixteenth birthday. So it was only natural for no one to be out an about.

"Gah,..ag...a" Jiao gasped for air, as she followed the northern watertribe girl through the city. Being careful not to be seen.

"_Talk"_

_Thump_

"_Talk"_

_Thump_

"_Talk"_

_Thump_

"_That is all I want to do with her, is talk nothing else, thinking about something else would be wrong so just talking to her will be good enough." _There wasn't any snow falling, as Jiao was carefully treading lightly, ducking behind anything as soon as the girl turned around.

"_HURRY UP!"_

Her brain demanded that as Jiao slowly became drenched in her own sweat, it was natural wasn't? Even if Jiao was also a girl, someone as beautiful as the woman she was following would make anyone excited regardless of gender.

That wasn't right, because Jiao was getting excited for a different reason, but what? What, what, what, what, what?

Jiao gained a small smirk as she felt inside her pants pocket. The familiar blade was felt, so she grinned. _"I'm just talking to her..."_ "He,hehehehe." A soft laugh as Jiao continued to follow the girl, through the city, not a single person noticed them. It was perfect so very perfect.

"Ha, give me a break, I want to do more than just talk to her. I'm a woman after all, even I have such urges." Jiao said to herself as she followed the girl for the final stretch.

A decent size homemade of hard ice. At least that is what Jiao noticed as the watertribe girl pushed open the door reveling the inside of her home. Never in her dreams did Jiao think it would be so easy, even while she hid like a killer, did she think the act would be so simple.

"_She didn't see me..."_

_Thump_

"_She didn't turn around once..."_

_Thump_

"_Even though the only thing I want to do is talk to her."_

_Thump_

Jiao crept up towards the house, preparing to knock on the front door, but something stopped her, something that knew Jiao wasn't there to talk to her. Something that was telling Jiao not to fall any lower, this wasn't a dream. This was...

"How worthless, I can't do anything thinking like that." She buried something that was useless deep down, she wanted to do it and release it all in one go, this girl was perfectly made for something like _that._ Whether it was against her will or consensual, Jiao was going to enjoy every moment of it.

And so she knocked on the door.

…

…

…

A moment of silence followed, before the entrance cracked open. "Yes-" That was the first word that escaped the girls mouth as Jiao slipped through the door without a second thought. "Wh-" Was she going to say what, because she never finished her statement, in less than a second Jiao dismantled the girl. Her head, her legs, her arms, her breast, her neck, everything was cut up in that moment perfectly and harshly. As if a doll was being burned at the strings, that was correct. Jiao burned apart that girl, into twelve pieces.

"...What?" Jiao sounded dumb as she looked at her own handy work. It was sloppy, more sloppy than anything else she had done before. The cuts themselves were clean and burnt, so the girls insides didn't fall out. But the color red was splattered everywhere, it was unsightly to see it class with the pure white. Dizziness crept up on Jiao, but fate would not let her faint, not until she realized exactly what she done.

"..Eh?" As the blood oozed from the body, Jiao quickly tried to pull out, but it seemed she was a moment too late, as a think red substance stained her hands and feet. No doubt this was from the meat of the girl that was on the floor. The scent of blood filled her nostrils as Jiao started to gag. Not even when her arm was shattered did she see so much blood, the sight was sickening.

"D-did I kill her..." Jiao asked herself that, as she collapsed on the ground, she felt sick. This never happened before, she always thought about it, but this never happened before...because there wasn't any reason for it to.

"W-why?" She stuttered, she stuttered as she held her stomach. She should have vomited, but her stomach was empty, nothing was in it. So she simply gagged, pain filling each attempt to push out something that wasn't there.

"_Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?"_

Tears started to well up in Jiao eyes, as she asked that simple question to herself? Why was she crying? Was it because she took someone else life, no Jiao wouldn't cry over something as simple as that, she was crying because she killed someone for no reason. There was no point in the act that was just committed, only desire. And only a broken promise that she made to herself.

So, there sat, in a pool of someone's blood, wondering why, her mind not accepting this, because something like this couldn't be possible.

"No, this wasn't me, this had to be a mistake...yes a mix up, a dream a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream. No matter what this had to be..

_A dream_

_A dream _

_A dream_

_A dream_

No, this was a reality brought about by her own hands, no amount of denying this would change what had happened.

"I'm sorry." She was saying that to the person she killed, she was saying that to the people she let down, she was saying that to everything she knew.

_I'm sorry._

With those words, Jiao vision faded to black.

…

…

…

"Jiao, are you okay?" At that very moment, Jiao jumped up from her bed, she looked around to see three familiar faces. Aang, Katara and Sokka, all huddled around her, for whatever reason. "W-wait." Jiao stuttered, as she looked about her surroundings.

Katara gave a frown as she looked at Jiao, preparing to explain what had happened to her. "You had one of your attacks when you left the party, when I found you, you were walking, I didn't even need to carry you back, you used your own two feet." Katara pointed out this oddity as the one question rose form her head. "Was there...any blood on me?" Jiao had to ask as Sokka cocked his brow, it seemed like he was annoyed being there, no doubt he was yanked away from spending more time with the princess.

"Of course not, you had some snow on you, but nothing like blood. You would think we would notice something like that." Sokka grumbled as Jiao took a sigh of relief.

"_That makes sense, I couldn't kill someone like that, after all I'm not a murderer."_ She laughed to herself as the others simply cocked their heads. "Well in any case, me and Katara have an early morning, so I'm going to bed." Aang smiled as Katara and Sokka followed, leaving Jiao alone with her thoughts, which wasn't normal at all.

"Where's Kalun?" Jiao looked around for her familiar, but once again she disappeared from sight. The ferret had been making a habit out of doing something like that without any concern for others, even though Jiao probably would had done the same thing.

"Whatever, I'm sure she'll show up by tomorrow." She dismissed her familiar with ease, Kalun could take care of herself after all, so worrying about would just make her hair turn gray. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was something she was use to after all.

There wasn't any dreams that night as Jiao lifted herself from her bed, it seemed she woke up later. Because no one was there. _"Maybe they start training at sun rise."_ Jiao could only guess as she left her room and entered the beautiful city.

It wasn't like anything like she saw in her dream yesterday. The streets where actually quite busy, despite this it was still cut off from the outside world. Everybody still probably knew everyone, it was only natural. Jiao sighed as she looked towards the sun, as she recalled the Poles experienced thirty days of night during the winter. Though Jiao didn't know how accurate such a thing was, or if it was really a fact at all. So as Jiao walked the streets, noticing each person pass by, she got rather hollow feelings. _"I guess that makes sense, everyone is always wrapped up with themselves, I sometimes forget that everyone is their own main character of their story... It's a kind of lonely existence to be honest." _Having drive to be great is one thing, but one shouldn't yet ambition cloud them, or maybe they should. After all, there are people out there that need to help others no matter what. And then there were people like Jiao, whose very act of being alive was enough for said person. "Yeah, I really shouldn't be out in the open like this, cold air really isn't good for me."

Jiao wondered where she would go, maybe watch Aang and Katara train, but she didn't want to be a bother to her friends. It was probably best for Jiao just to look for Kalun, who hadn't returned last night. Even though Jiao knew her friend was fine. So what was she going to do today?

Well that question was answered, but who was it answered by. That was the disturbing part. "Hey, you I finally found you!" A voice was heard a familiar voice, even if it was only familiar to Jiao. Because she only heard it once, but that sound was engraved into her brain.

Jiao slowly turned around, it was the girl from her dream no doubt. A dream about murder and Jiao committing that murder. As a result, Jiao simply looked at the girl, not saying a word. The girl once again continued to speak in a rather irritated tone. "Eh, you remember right? You cut me up in my own house, so it's only natural for me to come find you."

That was true, but talking about something like that in the middle of the street was in bad form. Even though Jiao didn't believe her for a second she let out a sigh. She finally spoke some words to the person in front of her. "Fine, we can talk about this, but not here." Jiao put bluntly as the blue eyed girl simply glared at her. If what she was saying was true, then Jiao didn't have any right to make demands, but it seemed the mystery girl didn't mind at all before letting out a shrug and motioning Jiao to follow her.

That is what Jiao did; she followed the girl she killed in her dreams. She followed her through familiar places, the same places Jiao stalked her not to long ago, right down to the same exact building. Yeah this was the girl's house, or at least that is what Jiao thought as the girl motioned Jiao to enter before her.

"_Oh, I see she doesn't want to be blindsided again." _Without a word Jiao entered the frozen home as the girl followed after. Jiao recalled seeing the white room before, but it was stained with blood, but before she could examine anything else. The blue eyed girl snapped.

"Well killer? I've caught you; you cut me up here on the spot. When all I was trying to do was help you." The girl gave a small pout as she walked towards Jiao, before saying something that made Jiao heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah...acting like that, I wonder if I cut you up into twelve pieces would you be able to pull yourself together again?" She didn't sound cold, simply curious, as if she wanted to try it once and be done with the whole incident. But then again, all of this was a lie anyway.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but unless you've been living under a rock, dead people can't be alive. And we humans die when we are killed right? So if I really cut you up then you can't be before me now...right?" That was an unshakable law, cutting someone up will always lead to their death, unless they were killed before that time. Either way, a person cut up into twelve pieces could not be talking to Jiao as she was now.

"Oh, I'm not human, but that's not that point!" The girl mentioned that fact about herself like it wasn't a big deal, as Jiao gave herself a mental slap. After everything she seen one should have guessed that she would met another weirdo when she was just relaxing. It was probably best not to even question her on what she was.

"Do you know, how much that hurt! Do you know the pain I was in trying to pull myself together? I thought I was going to go insane, just because a weird girl with a knife came along and cut me up." The girl anger was growing as Jiao gave a small laugh. It wasn't funny, but the entire situation was weird to begin with.

"I know you're still angry at me, but I never got your name." Jiao asked, though she wondered if it was a good idea or not.

"Scylla." Jiao was surprised that she was willing to give her name to someone that killed her once already, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"Yeah, my name is Jiao." The red eyed girl looked at Scylla; even Jiao had to admit that she had a certain air around her similar to that of A.S. Though none of that mattered as Scylla took a step towards Jiao and asked another question. "So how did you do it? I know it wasn't just a regular knife, it's impossible for someone to be dissected by something as small as that. Is it a special knife, or are you using some kind of bending. No that's wrong as well, only an air bender could cut someone up and you burned me...this is such an irritating mystery.

Jiao didn't understand any of it, who was the girl. Or if what she did was really a dream or not, but if what Jiao did was real then...she had to do something. Something that a five year old would have done. "Listen Scylla." Jiao frowned as she spoke the odd name, but continued her sentence soon after. "I don't know what's going on, but if what you're saying is true and I really killed you..." Another pause, there had to be, because what Jiao was about to say was important.

"Then I'm sorry, I Jiao killed you Scylla for no reason, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart." For some reason Jiao felt like she about to cry...why though. The person she killed was still alive there was no reason to cry, but she still had to hold back the tears.

"Y-you don't have to do that, I just wanted you to apologize anyway. I missed a very important meeting because of you; I just want you to go with me to explain to that person why I couldn't make." Jiao could do that, it was the least Jiao could do after everything she had done. "Fine."

**Author note**

**Poor Jiao, always going crazy and cutting something up. Please note that it is normally impossible to cut someone up with a knife in one second so don't try it. And the double entendre were put there for a reason. I wonder if any of you could spot them. Even if they were blatant.**


	21. The man who wanted eternity

**Chapter 22**

**The man who wanted eternity.**

"..."

"..."

Jiao simply stared at the familiar face as she and the girl she killed looked at one another. No doubt about it, the person that she was sitting across from was no doubt Kalun, even if she was in human form.

"Sheesh master, I can't believe you were the one who delayed Scylla. I waited all yesterday for her to show up, but I only found a pile of flesh torn to pieces." How Kalun said that was rather creepy, as they both sat down in the solid ice chairs, actually now that Jiao had time to examine her surroundings. No one else was in the abandoned house, though that brought up an interesting topic. How could there be an abandoned house in the northern watertribe anyway?

"That isn't important right now, what's important is that person you saw earlier is here." Kalun eyes fixed on her master who simply blinked, she had no idea what she should say. Because up to this point, Jiao had meet a lot of people, so saying a person she met early could mean a lot of things.

"Ah...Kalun you have to be more specific then that." Jiao gave a nervous laugh as the red eyed familiar glared at her master before stating what she meant with such a statement.

"I'm talking about the white haired man you met at the port town, the one that messed you up pretty well." Jiao eyes widened as Kalun mentioned that man, she really didn't know much about the man. She barely even remembered what he looked like, probably because she wasn't herself at the time.

"So...did you find him or something?" Jiao was curious as Kalun nodded, it made sense. He was one of the few people that Jiao was sent after that she failed to stop, everything else was either from her own accord or something different entirely.

"Yes, actually that is what Scylla is here for actually." Jiao turned her attention to the dark skinned girl who simply smiled before giving an explanation on exactly what was going on.

"He is actually somewhere here in the north pole, kind of ironic considering he is from the south pole, but those are meaningless details about the subject. You want his name, don't you?" Jiao nodded as Kalun crossed her arms, she was starting to get impatient with Scylla's attitude. "His name is Aipaloovik, and he was a human that discovered eternity about eight hundred years ago. He apparently fell in love with the moon and wanted to be as eternity as it was. But once the moon decided to become a physical being here in this world he despised it."

Jiao frowned at the word eternity, there was no such thing. As long as something has a shape it will fade away someday, nothing is an exception to that rule. Even the Avatar cycle will end at one point or another, it was simply how life worked. "So, are you going to tell us where he is?" Jiao asked as Scylla have a rather harsh sigh before continuing.

"That's the thing, I've tracked him here, but I have no idea where he is. I was getting close to finding him, but you cut me up before I could confirm his position. Now I have to start all the way from square one, I hope you happy Miss cremator." Scylla glared as Jiao winced as if she was struck with some sort of stick. The truth Jiao still felt bad about what she did, and she really should take responsibility for it.

"F-fine, I'll help anyway I can." Jiao groaned as Kalun rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are, you were going to help even before this all started, so don't act like you're choosing to." Despite being a demand, this made Jiao wonder something, where was A.S. Usually she was the one who handled something like this. It was odd that the blond Avatar wasn't there at the moment, it was rather unsettling and odd actually.

"Hey Kalun, do you know where A.S. is?" She asked her familiar such an odd question as the silver haired girl eye twitched, it seemed that Jiao was more concerned about that blond haired floozy than the person that she was suppose to take care of. It was pretty disrespectful.

"How am I suppose to know something like that? I'm not her manger, and this conversation is over. I'll see you back in your room master." The silver haired girl got up from the seat and walked past both Jiao and Scylla leaving both girls rather dumbfounded before Jiao gave a small cough.

"Well now, I guess I should find my friends." Jiao sighed, even if what they were saying was true, Jiao didn't even know where to look for that man. Plus the others are probably thought Jiao was still in her room resting. Even though that wasn't true at all, maybe she should visit Katara after all she was probably going to practice with the warterbending master.

"Oh, you're friends with the Avatar and those other two right?" No doubt she was talking about Sokka and Katara as Jiao simply nodded as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, she's suppose to be learning under the master bender here. Though I think it's a bit complicated, being self thought might be the best route with those kind of things, ah maybe I'm thinking about it to much, though anytime you have to depend on others to learn something that thing probably wasn't worth it." Scylla simply looked at the red eyed girl as she folded her arm, Jiao wondered what she said that was wrong. Maybe because Jiao whole attitude about things were annoying.

"If your friend is a female she won't be able to learn anything." Scylla pointed out as Jiao sighed, she wanted to know what she meant by that, so it was only natural for Jiao to ask her for more detail on the subject.

"What do you mean by that, does the tribe have a ban on girls learning waterbending or something." It was just something Jiao said to be funny, but when Scylla nodded the red eyed girl couldn't help but groan at the whole situation. "Sheesh that's annoying, maybe not being a bender isn't such a bad thing after all. Though if Katara isn't being taught how to fight, where is she?"

"Does that really matter right now? You humans have such odd rules for some of the most basic things, really being human must really suck." Scylla was telling the truth, being human was probably the worst thing imaginable. You died when you were killed, you lost limbs when they were cut off, you question whether or not to kill someone, the whole thing was rather annoying from an outside perceptive.

"Yeah, yeah. A.S. Tells me that all the time, well if you don't know then it's not worth me looking right? I guess I'll stay here for a while." Jiao leaned back in her seat as she closed her eyes, it was still to cold to take a nap, but resting her eyes was still a possibility as Jiao asked the dark skinned girl a question.

"Yeah, if you're not human, then I can assume you really don't look like that." Jiao stated as Scylla's eyes widened as she looked down on her own figure before giving a chuckle.

"You would be right, I just picked this form to blend in well, though even if I left the north pole I probably wouldn't be able to pick a different look. Though considering where I'm from this look suits me the best anyway." Scylla joked about something so casually, but Jiao didn't really understand the situation at all.

The two chatted about meaningless things, such as what they like to do want where would they like to go, the sun was slowly started to set as Jiao snapped to attention, almost forgetting something important. "Crap, I need to head back, if I stay out to late the others might think there is something wrong with me." Jiao laughed at the whole situation, she was no doubt the oldest one of the entire group, but yet she was treated like a child. Though that was probably due to her condition, after all anyone who had a bad habit of fainting probably should be closely monitored.

"Well I'll be seeing you." Jiao stated as Scylla smiled back.

"Yes, tomorrow we shall look for Aipaloovik, I hope you get a good nights rest." The blue eyed girl grinned as Jiao sighed, it seemed like everyone was treating her like some kind of slave, though she was use to it. At least Scylla was nicer about it than A.S. or Kalun, with that Jiao exited the door going into the city at sun down.

Despite thinking that she had it the worse, it seemed everyone else had their own share of problems, at least that is what Jiao figured out once she actually got to Aang and the others guest room. "I can't believe this!" Jiao simply blinked as she sat on the bed, seeing Katara angry was rather rare, so when she was upset it was everyone's problem. "I can't believe I'm not able to learn bending just because I'm a girl, even though I came all the way here." The rooms texture did not match it's mood, as Katara Sokka and Aang all sulked over their unique situations.

"I know, it's not fair, but there is nothing we can do about it." Aang sighed as Sokka looked out of the window paying no mind to his sisters and Aang plights.

"Sheesh, Sokka, don't look so torn up about it." Katara said in a rather sarcastic tone as he grumbled before responding.

"Hey, my situation is a lot worse, I mean the only thing you need to do is let Aang teach you what he's learn, my problem isn't so simple." Sokka pointed out the obvious solution as Jiao tilted her head. There was no rule against it after all, so it was possible for it to happen. Katara probable realized that as her face lit up before clutching the young Avatars hands.

"He's right! You can teach me everything you've learned from Master Pakku." The blue eyed girl smiled before Jiao lifted her finger, she felt left out. Everyone else was allowed to complain about their problems, but she was stuck keeping it in. Speaking of having to hide some, Jiao wondered where her small familiar went.

Before another word was spoke, both Aang and Katara rushed out of the building leaving Jiao and Sokka alone with their thoughts, no matter how empty they were.

"...So." Jiao didn't really know how to start a conversation about the topic she was going to bring up, actually the whole conversation wasn't something Jiao should even talk about with Sokka. "How is things going with the princess?"The red eyed girl asked as Sokka frown deepened.

"Horrible...wait you're a girl right?" Jiao simply blinked as Sokka asked that before she checked inside her pants, and nodded, this rather alarmed Sokka though it really wasn't a shock though. Jiao had a tendency to do things like that without realizing the implications of it. "Yes, I indeed have lady parts."

Sokka completely ignored the snarky remark as he asked the sixteen year old girl a rather blunt question. "So, how do you know a girl likes you...I mean what do you do when you like a guy?" Jiao simply blinked at the water tribe teen, wondering what kind of advice she could give him on the situation. After all, everyone both boy or girl had certain taste in the opposite gender. Heck some people may even be attracted to the same gender. So there really wasn't a single thing Sokka could do to tell if the princess liked him or not.

"You could just kiss her, though I'm probably not the best person since the one relationship ended poorly. And it was probably my fault." Jiao lied on her bed staring at the ceiling, she really hated talking about romance. It wasn't something she was good at, which is pretty funny since she's probably the only one in the group that was in a romantic relationship.

"Ah...Should I ask?" Sokka didn't know if he was going to upset Jiao by digging deeper into her past relationships, but it would be a lie if he said he wasn't a little bit interested in it.

"Lets just say I did something with a guy that I can't take back, what's worse is that he was two timing me with someone else, though it was probably my fault since I have this sickness, after all who wants to date a girl that could collapse or kill over any moment. I can't really blame anyone else but myself since it happened." Jiao shrugged, though even Sokka had to wince on how complacent Jiao was with blaming herself for that kind of thing.

"Don't worry about that kind of thing, I'm sure you'll find someone that likes you for you, even if you do collapse a lot, you have a pretty cool personality for a girl." Sokka smirked as Jiao eyes simply narrowed before she started to smile as well.

"Yeah, if you're like that you have nothing to worry about. You'll probably attract plenty of girls, you're the type of person that being yourself is the best solution to most of your problems." As Jiao said those words she gave a rather loud yawn she wrapped herself in the deep blue covers given to her.

"You're going to bed already?" Sokka asked his red eyed friend as she simply lifted up her hand from under the sheets.

"Yeah, there really isn't anything worth staying up for, soon Aang and Katara will come back in, plus I have something important to do later tomorrow, also if Kalun come in and she's hungry give her a fish or something." Sokka wanted to deny the request of feed the white animal, considering it hated his guts for some odd reason. Though he never really got a chance to say no to Jiao since she fell asleep.

There was no point in trying to wake her up, Jiao could probably sleep through anything. Actually it was somewhat disturbing how hard it was to wake Jiao up sometimes, but that was probably due to her illness.

Sokka sighed as he looked out the window once again, up towards the moon as he simply sighed to himself once again. "Be myself...hmm, I don't think that will help me, but I got worse advice."

**Author notes**

**This is going slow, like really slow. I'm sorry for that, Also you should notice one of the chapters is missing. Which isn't a big deal, but one of them got messed up and had to be deleted. Good thing it was the most worthless chapter in the entire story so far.**

**Just two more chapter until this book is finished. Also Jiao isn't a virgin. There I just came out and said it, it was hinted around a little, but I'm sure most of you are mature enough to handle that.**


	22. Assault and Near death

**Chapter 22**

**Assault and Near death**

It was always cold at the North-Pole, which was to be expected, but Jiao really wasn't use to the frigged air as she let out a low cough as she walked towards the so called battle field.

It was unlike Katara to pick a fight with anyone, especially an elder, but it seemed the man that went by the name Pakku had offended the girl. _"Sheesh, was this necessary?" _Jiao thought to herself as a white ferret curled up around her neck.

"You know, you're going to lose right?" Sokka pointed out this fact at the blue eyed girl gave a low huff.

"I know," If she knew why was she bothering to fight the man, as Aang continued to point out how bad the ideal was. It seemed anywhere they went things always had to be complicated, Jiao wondered why people simply couldn't be friendly. Though that was probably asking to much considering what kind of world they were in.

Though it seemed a little much, having so many people watch a match that was obviously going to end in Katara's defeat. Though if the situation was reversed and Jiao was put in such a position then Katara would be there.

"_It's the least I can do for the amount of times that Katara helped me out," _Jiao noted as they final got in their positions.

This was the first time that Jiao truly looked at the waterbending master, she took note of his features as Kalun dug her small claws into Jiao shoulders, did she know this man? It wouldn't be to surprising since she said she was apart of the Watertribe. Either way none of that was important as the battle started.

It was odd seeing benders fighting one another, maybe it was because Jiao only fought inhuman things, but watching the water dance was like some strange spirit, honestly this was the first time she actually saw waterbending in its purest form.

Jiao was actually a little jealous, her ability wasn't something she could brag about or show to others, her ability was something that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemies.

In the end she was probably more of a monster than anyone else.

The battle ended in Katara defeat, that was to be expected, but wasn't expected was the fact that the man known as Pakku had known Katara's and Sokka's Grandmother, which wasn't expected at all. All because a simple necklace fell during a battle.

Actually, Jiao didn't know much about the story behind that necklace, she simply assumed it was something important that was given to her, but nothing that was connected to anyone else.

There was a story to tell, as Kalun grumbled Jiao simply sighed, it was unavoidable, but it seemed that she as going to listen to another story.

The next scene was different from the last, all of them simply sat in a circle in the palace as the Waterbending master explained the entire situation.

Apparently Katara's grandmother was engaged to Pakku, but left the tribe when their so called traditions got in the way and shattered their relationship. In the end, it seemed that upholding those traditions was more important than the love of his life.

That was something Jiao could never understand, how can someone pick an ideal over the person they loved, though maybe Jiao herself was getting to far ahead of herself, after all she had only been in dead end relationships, maybe something's aren't worth fighting for.

"But she didn't did she..." Katara voice rose, or rather lowered, it was hard to tell, but it seemed that she was about to say something that was going to hurt the old master. "She wouldn't let the tribes customs control her like that,"

This for some reason made Princess Yue leave out of the hall in tears, to much of Jiao's confusion. It was odd, maybe she was to wrapped up in her own problems to notice everyone else, but then again the thing on her mind was rather important, even if Jiao at the time didn't see it.

"Sokka, go talk to her..." Aang told his friend as he nodded leaving Jiao with a rather confused look, no doubt the princess was the girl Sokka was talking about, which was even more confusing than before. It's odd finding who falls in love with you at the most random and inappropriate times.

"Well, I guess I'll be going.." Jiao thoughts raced as everyone in the room looked at her.

"Why, do you have something to do?" Aang asked as Jiao shoved her hands in her pockets and closed one of her eyes.

"Not really, I'm never really doing anything important, this air is just bad for my condition. If I stay here I'll end up vomiting blood or something," Once again the red eyed girl said something rather off putting as Aang reminded himself of something.

They were inside, the air probably wouldn't reach them from where they were, so why did Jiao want to go out in the cold air if she was just going to get sicker? Maybe Aang was thinking too deeply about it and reading into things that weren't there at all.

"Y-you don't need to say that!" Katara pointed out as Jiao laughed.

"_Maybe...I am a little too close to death," _Those were Jiao thoughts as she left the room, the white ferret still attached to her shoulder.

The walk back to the hut that the Gaang was staying in wasn't that long as Jiao sat down taking deep breath, Kalun jumping from her shoulders and onto the floor as Jiao asked a rather odd question.

"Kalun...do you know Pakku?" Jiao asked such a personal question as the ferret gave her master a rather irritated glare. It probably was the wrong question to ask as Jiao instantly regretted it, but it was simply something that Jiao was wondering about as she looked towards the ground.

It was something the red eyed girl probably shouldn't have done, because as soon she shifted her gaze back to the ferret it wasn't a ferret anymore, but rather a silver haired teen. "Gah! Don't do that!" Jiao eye twitched as Kalun eyes narrowed.

"I know Pakku, yes but that is none of your concern, it was something from long ago before I died, now that I'm dead isn't better to cut off the past?" Kalun was right, if something made you uneasy it was best so simply remove it. So if Kalun past made her uneasy it was easier simply remove it from existence.

Though that brought up another question. "Kalun, does your time here have to do with the book you got from that time we were in the port town?" Another irritating question as Kalun frowned, brushing her crimson scarf

"You need not worry about me master, is it really important for you to figure that out? I'll answer that for you, no so just focus on yourself and what you have to do," Jiao sighed at her familiar's coldness, but it was to be expected, both her and A.S. Treated her like an idiot, which wasn't to far from the truth.

"Fine, I was just worried about you, but if you want to be like that, you can do as you please," That probably sounded rather harsh, as Kalun gritted her teeth, Jiao regretted snapping at her familiar already.

"_W-wait, she's the one that was treating me like crap, but why do I feel bad," _It was rather simple really, Jiao really was a masochist and she didn't enjoy others being hurt by her words.

"Master... you're such a child, getting angry like that...it really makes me irritated," Jiao found it odd that Kalun, who was the queen of short tempers was giving her a lecture about how annoying it was.

"Sorry, sheesh," Jiao closed her eyes for a moment before. "An-" Jiao cut herself off as she noticed a small white animal on the floor.

Once again Kalun changed back, it seemed the girl was done with their conversation as Jiao let out an annoyed grumble. "It's seems my stay here is going to be troublesome,"

Over the course of the next few days, Jiao was seeing less and less of Aang and the others, between Aang and Katara's training and Sokka trying to win the princess heart even more it was only natural that Jiao was left to search the empty wastelands looking for a man that might not even be there.

For some reason Jiao couldn't help, but think how unfair the whole situation was as she kicked the snow in the middle of the city.

Everyone else was doing something new or enjoyable and Jiao was once again stuck doing what she always did. "Sheesh, for once can't I relax, can't I have a date with someone or sleep until noon," Jiao didn't even know how many days had passed since they landed on the hunk of ice.

Though it wasn't all bad, the boys of the city did actually keep an eye on her, was it because she was rather exotic to them? At the same time, she got some rather hateful glares from the females do to this. "Man, I just can't win, though the city is nice,"

Jiao hummed as she walked through the clear nation, it was a shame that she couldn't be out long before she started coughing violently.

Though, the nicest thing about it was that it was almost always snowing, never stopping not even once. It was annoying Jiao condition made it so that she could only enjoy every once in awhile. So, Jiao stared towards the sky, at the falling snow, as something that shouldn't happen happened.

Black, the snow shifted into dark flakes as Jiao simply blinked, was she going insane? Jiao looked around to see if anyone else noticed the change as everyone in the city simply stared up in awe. No, this was really happening for once.

"Ah, weird, I'm not sure if this should happen..." Jiao didn't see a lot of snow, maybe once or twice in her entire life. After all, the girl mostly lived in warm places so her seeing snow a lot before this point was unlikely.

Before Jiao could think about this odd event anymore someone tapped her on her shoulder, as a familiar dark skinned girl smiled.

Scylla was her name, well it wasn't like Jiao could forget it anyway since she cut her up that one time, thinking back on everything she did...Jiao realized how messed up a lot of the events that had transpired through the last few month's were.

"Hey, hey, hey miss murder god, it seems we finally located that man!" Scylla smiled, paying no mind to the abominable black snow that was falling to the ground. Jiao reminded herself to ask about the snow later, but at the current moment.

"You found Aipaloovik?" Jiao simply blinked, she was surprised, the red eyed girl only wish that Kalun was here instead of back at the hut.

"Yes, not only that, but it seemed that A.S. Is coming here as well, things just keep getting better and better," She was excited for some reason as Jiao sighed.

"Well, I guess you're going to force me to go there right now, aren't you..." Jiao frowned, she wasn't in a fighting mood, and the truth of the matter she wasn't really one-hundred percent active at the moment. The cold air really wasn't doing her any favors either.

"Ah, don't be like that. I'll drop you off, you check around and come back, well if this place is still here that is!" Scylla giggled at that comment as Jiao shuttered, she had no idea what that meant and now more than ever she wanted to know the story about the black snow.

"_I guess I'll ask when we get to where Aipaloovik is..."_ Jiao said to herself as Scylla started to lead the teenager away from the city and the confused civilians.

They walked, they walked without stopping or caring, they walked as the coal colored snow continued to fall over the land. They were away from the city now, nearing the white abyss of the wasteland as a large chunk of deformed ice came into view, it was almost like a small castle in its craft. Something that nature couldn't make at all, but yet something that no time or effort was put into.

Like a twisted home of frost...

"Hahaha, he made something like this, I guess it's to be expected. He is a waterbender after all!" Scylla said that as Jiao continued to stare into the sky before finally asking about it.

"Scylla...what's up with the snow?" Jiao asked as dark skinned girl laughed once again.

"Well, it's bad, but if I told you then you wouldn't be able to concentrate on the matter on hand, now would you?" The fact that she said that meant that Jiao was going to have a feeling in the back of her head, a feeling that something wasn't quite right with what was happening.

"_Bah, I can't think about it right now, if Scylla wants to keep secrets that is on her, right now I need to focus on killing Aipaloovik," _Jiao winced to herself when she used that word again, it seemed she was getting use to the ideal of killing things that weren't human. Even if Aipaloovik himself was technically human.

"Well, good luck, and try not to die miss murder god!" Scylla used that term again before walking into the white wasteland, for some reason Jiao had a sickening feeling that she wasn't going to see her again anytime soon before taking a deep breath and entering the ice abomination.

Empty and hollow was the first thing that entered Jiao mind, holes that seemed to have been made by worms tunneling through the ice were scattered about. This really was like being inside an ice mountain as Jiao shuttered.

"_There is no one here..."_

_Yes there is_

"_Not a single thing here..."_

_Yes there is_

"_I say there is nothing so there is nothing since I can't see it..."_

_Yes there is_

It was scary, no matter how many times that Jiao was put in a similar situation it was scary, she hated it when she was doing something like this alone. She cursed herself for not insisting on bringing back Kalun, but it was far to late to think about something like that.

As she followed through the tunnels she noticed how some lead to the side of the chuck of ice. Not only that, but it seemed they were designed to walk around the outside, like an odd walkway that allowed the viewing of stars.

"_I probably shouldn't go that way," _Why? Why did Jiao feel safer inside the dark caves then outside.

There was no reason, just don't go there...

Who said that? Was it her head or her stomach, for whatever reason, Jiao was feeling worse and worse as she staying in the prison didn't help matters at all.

She went there however, despite her mind and brain screaming not to, she went there. As she walked along the ridged ice, the black snow continued falling as a figure entered her view.

_Thump_

_No need to think_

_Thump,_

_This is the person..._

_Thump..._

Jiao took off her ring and clenched her knife, was there anything to say to the bandaged figure with silver hair?

_No_

The thing in front of her should just vanish, so Jiao rushed the figure without hesitation as the man returned the favor.

Her knife clashed with a red stained blade as Jiao arm shuttered, at that moment Jiao glared at his head, no doubt preparing to engulf it in flames, but something odd happened.

The mans simply slide away, without even moving his feet he skated on the ice before lunging at Jiao once again, this time with something even more awful. Shards of ice danced around him as Jiao eye twitched, it made sense the man was a waterbender and ice was nothing but water. It was only natural for the twisted chunk of ice to bend to his will.

Lowering her center of gravity, Jiao swiped away each shard with her knife, alas more came. It was funny, Jiao herself didn't realize how bad the situation was until the next thing happened.

"Gah!" Why did she let out a yelp of pain? It didn't make any sense, none of the shards hit...then why...?

"Oh..." It was a dull surprise, but it seemed her left arm fell to the ground, she was simply too busy dodging the ice to notice the man with the blood stained knife crawling towards her.

"Ha, so easy, maybe if you used som-" He was about to gloat as a sharp pain filled his chest, followed by many more, it was unexpected, but even when she was missing an arm. Jiao continued to stab the person in front of her.

"_I...I...I" _It was over, Jiao knew this was her last attack as she continued to cut away Aipaloovik chest.

"Curse you!" The man snapped as he jumped back, it was amazing how fast her knife moved even when she was injured in such a way. He was surprised that there were twelve burning knife wounds in his chest as he laughed.

"Hahaha, do you know how many people I'm going to have to eat to repair this? I never knew Fire benders could be so annoying..." He grumbled as Jiao collapsed to her knees, it seemed she didn't have enough energy to stand as the bandaged man walked towards.

"_I...can't move, my body won't," _It was a fact that Jiao body could not keep up, it wasn't like the old books and stories she heard. Losing an arm meant death, and this was the second time this happened.

"Though eating you would just make me sick, oh well, it's been real kid," Aipaloovik sighed as he shoved his knife between Jiao breasts.

"Later..." With a casual movement he kicked Jiao off the side of the twisted mountain.

**Author note**

**Sorry about the delay and author note, I decided just to continue this one, even if the numbering was messed up.**

**Oh, and Jiao is rather unlucky huh, you can tell I wanted to make a character that struggled with all of her fights, because it makes it more interesting for the reader that way.**


	23. The End of 800 Years

**Chapter 23**

**The end of 800 years**

Jiao suck in a large breath, she should be dead, there was no way she could have survived such a fall so Jiao should be dead, _"Yeah, I'm probably dead right now...but if I were dead, how can I be breathing?" _That was actually a rather good question as Jiao winced.

She opened her eyes, wondering what she would see, and what she saw was rather odd.

A white room that seemed to be made out of feathers, or rather the term wing's would be more fitting, the truth of the matter was. Jiao had seen these wings before.

"A.S.?" Jiao asked as she sat up, a deep pain in her chest and arm, whoever found her was able to reattach her arm. Which was quite useful since she doubted she would have been able to fight effectively without it.

"Wow, on your first guess and you were right to!" A cheerful blond girl smiled, other then the warm white dome radiating heat, they were sitting in slowly melting snow. It seemed that the Avatar of Saturn made such a small world using only her wing's, no doubt Jiao would have praised her if she wasn't in so much pain.

"Oh...so you saved me?" Jiao coughed a bit, she tried to make the once severed arm move, but there was a small delay. Her arm hadn't fully recover as the blond Avatar laughed once again.

"Oh, look at you, trying to act all cool, you've been out for hours. Do you even know what happened since you have been out?" Jiao wanted to point out how idiotic that statement was, of course she didn't know what happened when she was out cold, that was impossible.

"No...I...I can't know that," She must have been sounded pathetic as A.S. Rolled her eyes.

"The moon died, and Scylla went someplace else..."

"_Wait...did she say the moon died, that's not possible, the moon can't die since it's not alive...right?" _Those were the thoughts that entered Jiao head as A.S. Simply blinked, she knew that the red eyed girl was confused as the blond girl grumbled.

"Sheesh, the Fire Nation killed the Moon spirit right? So it's only natural that the moon dies as well? Though you shouldn't worry about something like that, I'm sure the Avatar will take care if it!" The ultimate one of Saturn stated as Jiao stared at the ceiling.

She wondered how the sky would look with a dead moon, it was interesting thinking something like that was dead, she was also worried, she was worried about the others. However, A.S. Said that Aang could take care of it, so Jiao would have to handle her side.

That brought up one last question.

"A.S., where is Kalun, that was a good question as A.S. Eyes turned glazed, she was hesitating to tell the killer that as Jiao simply blinked.

"D-did something happen?" That was a scary thought, having a friend hurt or alone was scary as being in that situation yourself. That is why Jiao had to know where Kalun was, she was probably the one closest to her, so she had to know if her familiar was safe.

"Eh, no she just wanted to be an idiot hero like you, really since you failed she thought she would take care of Aipaloovik by herself,"

Impossible, she knew that Kalun would lose, if she Jiao lost, then her familiar wouldn't stand a chance. "Take me to he- gah!" Jiao tried to get up, but once again she collapsed on the ground, there was no laugh this time, A.S. Simply stared at the red eyed girl before she spoke.

"Jiao...do you know how close you were to death? Do you know know how close you are to death right now?" A.S. Paused for a moment as Jiao gritted her teeth, still holding her chest. "You are closer to a corpse that happens to move than an actual living person,"

Those words were like daggers, it seemed all those injuries that had been inflicted on Jiao had finally caught up to her as she looked towards the ground.

A.S. Shifted oddly as she looked at Jiao, she shouldn't care about how she felt, but she did. The Avatar of Saturn cared about Jiao, no matter what she said as the blond girl gave a light smile. "Don't worry, Aipaloovik is a water-bender, he won't be able to do much with the moon like this. You've done enough so just relax and let Kalun handle the rest.

"No," Jiao said flatly as she struggled to her feet once again, the slush shifting under her feet A.S. Didn't understand, she didn't understand why Jiao was willing to put herself in needless danger for a familiar that was rather weak.

"I...don't understand..." A.S. Replied as Jiao breathing became harsh, she was leaning against the white feather walls as she gave a light wink.

"K...Kalun is my friend right? So it's only natural for me to try to help her, if it was someone random then I wouldn't care, but Kalun...she...she helped me so much, I can't leave her alone like that," A.S. Still didn't understand, perhaps it was simply because she was from a different world.

"Hahahaha, you can say that, but what are the worth of words coming from a dead woman," That is why the Avatar laughed at the injured Jiao, to stop her from doing that, to stop her from killing herself.

"Yeah, you're right, my words don't mean a lot...that's why I want to ask you to help me get back to the chunk of ice, can I ask you that much?" It was odd, Jiao asking someone that she hadn't seen for weeks a favor, no doubt it was in poor taste.

"...What happens if I refuse, hmmm? What happens if I don't let you leave this dome?" Jiao looked down as the Avatar asked those question's before the red eyed girl glared at A.S.

"Then I'll burn my way out and walk,"

A.S. Simply smiled, why was she smiling, because how stupid that ideal was. So the blond girl smiled a she walked towards the assassin. "An interesting ideal, but I think I will help you, this one time..."

With those words Jiao smiled.

There was no wind, there was no moon, just a blood red sky, it was scary, really scary. Something that natural should never happen, that is why Jiao hated it.

However, it wasn't all bad, after all this was a once in a lifetime chance and sight, this way... _"This way I can't fail at killing Aipaloovik no matter what!" _Jiao reassured herself with that statement as she stared upward at the froze chunk of ice in the wasteland of snow.

"This is as close as I can get you Jiao, from here on out you are on your own," A.S. Stated something that Jiao knew as the red eyed girl forced herself to walk through the snow.

At that moment Jiao stopped before turning back at A.S. And smiled.

"You know, I know you treat me pretty badly, I had a lot of fun with you, just wanted you to know that since this might be the last time we see each other," Jiao said something so casually as A.S. Scoffed before turning away without a reply.

Jiao simply shrugged before wandering back into the giant chunk of ice.

"Idiot, why did she have to say something like that?!"

Horrible, how sickening, to be surrounded by so much death, the once stainless blue ice was now covered in red as bodies of Fire-Nation soldiers were scattered about, they were trying to invade but in the end were used as sacrifices for the man who wanted eternity.

"Whatever..." That was all she said, Jiao didn't care, she saw worse than some disemboweled soldiers, she didn't care about any of that, she was here for one person and a single friend.

So Jiao once again ascended the mountain like chunk of ice, ignoring the gore that followed, it was simple to find the way. All she had to do was follow the marks on the walls and the blood on the floors, it was simple.

"hu, hu, hu," Her breath was harsh, her vision was blurring and her brain was cracking like an old stone, it made sense, she didn't have her ring on. So her brain was working far to much, what to and not to burn, what to erase and keep in the world of the living.

"I...I am close," She could tell as the heat intensified, Jiao felt this heat before, it belonged to the red scarf that Kalun used as a weapon.

"_I'm close, really close, so I can make it, I can make it no doubt," _She walked through the tunnel as she entered the side of the hunk of ice, to see a disheartening sight.

The moon was alive, it was beating it was shining and it was full. Whatever time she had, whatever small advantage that Jiao had was destroyed. "Ahaha, I need to yell at Aang for making my job harder," Jiao laughed to herself as she continued through the side of the chunk of ice, it seemed that she finally reached her destination as she saw to figures staring each other down.

Both had white hair, so she knew instantly that those two were there.

"K-Kalun!" Jiao winced as she forced herself to move, but she stopped, not due to her lack of strength, but from an outside force. As if something was binding her legs, something that didn't belong to a bender, but the only person like that was...

"Kalun...why?" That was a good question as the familiar turned towards the man known as Aipaloovik.

"Sheesh girl, your master came to save your ass and you refuse her help? What, are you stupid or something?" He made light of the situation as Kalun continued to glare, the flame like scarf dancing around her figure.

Jiao knew, she knew this wouldn't end well, she knew which one of them were closer to death, and it wasn't Aipaloovik.

"No need to waste time protecting her, your both going to die here!" Aipaloovik laughed, at that moment Kalun eye's glazed over, as if she stopped thinking and focused on one task...

"I...won't let you kill Jiao!" It was the first time Jiao heard Kalun raised her voice as the red colored cloth expanded, the snow around them turned to slush as Aipaloovik eye twitched,

"W-wait, this is...!" It was too late, as a horrid popping sound entered Jiao ears, it seemed that Kalun turned the Waterbender into a blood stain on the walls and the floor, leaving only two fingers in the pool.

Kalun fell to her knees, it seemed she was tired as well as Jiao felt something, something horrid.

Like something that wasn't alive.

"Ka-" Jiao could spit it out as a sad turn of events happened, it seemed a large bone was shoved through Kalun's stomach.

"That was really close, but I think that is it..." Slowly, the flesh formed around the walking skeleton taking form in the man known as Aipaloovik.

He carelessly ripped out his arm from Kalun's body as he tossed her towards Jiao, "I might not have been able to pull myself together if it weren't for the full moon, man am I lucky!" He laughed as Jiao simply looked.

She could move again, she could move her legs, that meant that Kalun's power was...

"K-Kalun..."Jiao walked towards her fallen friend, there was a stream of blood coming from the familiars mouth as she grumbled.

"Ah...I failed again..I...I'm a..m a wort..less familiar right?" Kalun voice was breaking as Jiao gritted her teeth, she got there in time. Jiao got there to save Kalun, but it still ended up like this.

"I-I was the u-useless one, I- I couldn't help you at all," Why was she crying, Jiao promised herself only to cry when something was sad, but this was sad.

"Jiao..., I'll be alright..." The silver haired familiar smiled as Jiao eye twitched, even when she was in pain, Jiao continued to care about her, then...

"_That was enough..."_

Jiao turned her attention to Aipaloovik who was simply watching the whole scene, "M-master please, you already failed once, please just leave!" Kalun was pleading with her Master as Jiao simply ignored her.

"So, you're done with that mushy stuff?" Aipaloovik laughed as Jiao nodded, she held her knife, she held it was hard as she could.

"Yeah, I can kill you now," Once again Jiao said those words casually, but this time she didn't second guess her decision, human or not, Jiao was going to kill Aipaloovik heartlessly and perfectly.

"Hahaha, that's funny, though to be honest I'm surprised to see you're alive. I guess someone who can kill anyone easier than anyone else could survive something like that!"

Annoying, his voice was annoying, his laugh was maddening.

"_KILL HIM, HURRY UP AND KILL HIM!" _Those words entered Jiao head as she held everything back, she still had a couple of questions for the man who wanted everything.

"Aipaloovik can you confirm something for me?" It was an odd question especially for an enemy as Aipaloovik smiled.

"Well since I'm going to kill you soon, I can do that for you!" Simple, it seemed that Aipaloovik knew Jiao wasn't in any condition to fight back as Jiao started to speak.

"You're a bender right? That means that you have to use movement to move or create water?" She was wasting her words on common knowledge as Aipaloovik rolled his eyes.

"Idiot of course, you're a bender to, so it's only natural for you to know that, well to be fair we are probably two of the greatest benders on this planet right now. Isn't it great Jiao, once I kill you and use you like a puppet you'll have lots of fun killing others."

That was the difference, Jiao knew that from the start, but simply had to make sure.

"I see, so we really are different," Jiao voice was calm, almost lifeless as her eye lost all luster, Aipaloovik simply frowned.

"You aren't making any sense and those aren't really fitting final words, but whatever..." Aipaloovik pierced his right shoulder blade, as blood sprayed about.

"Die...!" A swarm of red needles were sent towards Jiao, but they never made it towards their target. They simply vanished in a red mist, as if they were burned away,

"What...?" Aipaloovik simply blinked, in shock and amazement, how did that happen, how did his attack just vanish? All he saw was a teenage girl dragging her feet towards him, her arms limp.

"Ahahahahaahaha, It's that Avatar bitch isn't it! Die, Die, Die, Die!" He laughed as spike as large as a man's arm were sent flying towards Jiao, and once again, they were melted and scattered.

"H-how?" That was a good question as Jiao spoke once again,

"We really are different you know..." No emotion, just a beast that was looking at her prey, "That's all you can do is bend right? You have no ideal about anything, my ability...isn't something I can gloat about like you...to glance at something and watch it turn to ash and blow away, that isn't something anyone can gloat about..."

Aipaloovik stepped back, in genuine fear, but why was he scared why, why was he scared of that girl?

"Hahahahaha, you're telling me you can set things on fire by simply looking at them? That's not possible, you wouldn't be able to maintain your sanity if you had an ability like that!" He didn't know, he didn't know any of that.

So there was silence, as Jiao continued to walk towards her prey as Aipaloovik took another step back as he screamed in terror.

"D-don't, don't look at me like that! Don't look at me with those eyes!" He stated to run as Jiao touched her hand on the side of the mountain.

"I...won't let you get away!" In that moment, the entire section in front of the girl collapsed, sending Aipaloovik and large section of ice and snow towards the ground.

"Jiao..." Kalun holding her stomach slowly called her master name, Jiao walked past her familiar without even looking at her, it was obvious that she still had one thing on her mind.

"_Not yet, I still have one more thing I need to do,"_

The snow field was still empty, only sections of ice were seen as a man whose lower body was completely crushed under the weight of frozen water. Jiao walked towards the harmless man who gritted his teeth and glared at her with blood shot eyes.

"Jiao...you monster,"

"..." Jiao aimed her knife, it would be quick and simple.

"You know what's going on right, you've seen it before, but this time you are on the receiving end of murder. Sorry, but this is the end of your 800 years," At that moment Jiao pushed her knife into the mans chest, burning his heart in that instant,

So Jiao collapsed, leaving her weapon in Aipaloovik flesh as her eye twitched,

"_I, haven't gone brain dead? Oh well, even if I did it would have been worth it to stop Aipaloovik." _Those were Jiao thoughts as she smiled, the moon was rather pretty, even if it did cause a lot of trouble for.

The moon was alive and Aipaloovik was dead, so it was a perfect ending.

"I, think...I'll sle-" A sharp pain jolted her brain as she felt a hand on her ankle, it was Aipaloovik, it seemed he wasn't quite dead yet, even if he was only a third of him left.

"**YooOU ki-LL Me, w-wWoN,t diE, E-E-E t Eta, OYU!"** He no longer could speak properly, just a mass of flesh trying to survive.

"_I can't move..." _Jiao winced as Aipaloovik crawled up her body, no doubt he was going to start eating her, but it seemed someone ate him first.

It was in a quick motion, a familiar giant jaw scooped him up and swallowed him whole, Aipaloovik was no more.

"A.S..." Jiao voice trailed off as the Avatar held her hips,

"This is alright, it would be bad if you killed a human, no matter who they are, so me killing them for you is fine," The blond girl smiled as Jiao smirked still looking at the moon,

"Yeah, I guess," Even if that was just an excuse, it was a great excuse as Jiao closed her eyes.

"Jiao...wake up..." A voice was nagging her as Jiao grumbled sitting up in her bed as a white ferret stretched it's body on the covers.

"Oh, come on Sokka, is that anyway to treat a girl who passed out in the middle of the snowy wastelands," She was using rather flowery prose as the teenager grumbled.

"Why did you even do that? You could have died there you know!" Jiao smiled, it seem Sokka was more worried after the attempted invasion, it made sense since Sokka lost an important person during that night.

"Well anyway, what do you want, you shouldn't wake a girl when she is recovering from a sickness!" Sokka grumbled again as he spoke.

"Pakku want's to see you,"

**Author note**

**Yeah, book one is over, please read and review and tell em your thoughts.**


End file.
